Total Drama Divergence
by ewisko
Summary: An anthology of "What If?" scenarios spanning all the seasons of Total Drama until their conclusion, where a single divergence can change anything and everything. Inspired by Knifez, Professer Fish and others. Currently: What if Owen and Izzy never broke up in TDWT?
1. What if Courtney Lost the Tiebreaker?

**Authors Notes: Welcome one and all to the first of an anthology series which will be concerning about me making one slight tweak in the events in one of the Total Drama seasons, or a divergence if you will, and seeing how it could be played from there. At first glance people might see this as kind of a copy off of Knifez's _What If?_ story (Which you should all check out by the way, it's pretty good), and I'd be lying if I said I said this story doesn't take inspiration from it a bit. However, I've always had a bunch of _What If_ ideas that I felt weren't substantial to make multi-chapter fics out of that I always wanted to flesh out in written form. Plus, I wouldn't want to make any of these oneshots due to the format I'm going to employ, which you'll soon see later. The starting scene will be one in a typical narrative style to set off the "divergence" while subsequent one's will be told in a summarized format.**

 **Some of the scenarios that I have in my mind for this are:**

 **What if Geoff didn't trick Blaineley so Beth got a chance to return in Aftermath Aftermayhem?**

 **What if DJ was never cursed in Walk Like An Egyptian?**

 **What if Courtney never got cheated out of TDI?**

 **What if Gwen never agreed to Justin's blackmail in 3:10 to Losertown**

 **And for the one that you are about to see now: What if Courtney lost the tiebreaker in Picnic at Hanging Dork?**

 **Think things might have panned out differently than I thought of? Please make sure to leave your comments in a Review!**

 **Anywho let's get started!**

* * *

 _What if Courtney lost the tiebreaker?_

* * *

 **16 - Picnic at Hanging Dork (Elimination Ceremony)**

Everyone on Team Amazon was on skyscrapers edge. After Duncan threw the rabid Dingo at Cody resulting in the teams loss in Australia, they were sentenced to elimination. None of them suspected that Chris would pull a reward on them like at the Amazon, meaning for the first time ever one of them from their team would be gonzo.

Courtney wore a nervous look but had skeptical optimism. She worked all day to make sure her team was at a disadvantage so they could come to this point as well as forging ties with Heather and Sierra to make sure Gwen would be sent packing. It would be a close vote she reasoned, probably 3-2 but as long as Heather held up her end of the bargain, Gwen should be toast. Right?

Courtney glanced towards Heather, who was keeping an incredible pokerface. Only the Queen Bee herself knew the careful thoughts that lay in her brain. True to her underhanded ways, Total Drama's first ever antagonist had laid her cards on the table and made a crucial decision. While she hated Gwen, Courtney was giving the Weird Goth Girl a run for her money in terms of her own animosity. Not only was she so obviously trying to throw the game today so Gwen could be sent home, but her fawning over Alejandro enraged her.

She stopped herself.

It wasn't like she was _jealous_ , no, no, no. But if Alejandro did manage to manipulate Courtney to be a pawn of his, romantically or not, that would mean big trouble for the Queen Bee if the merge hit because Alejandro would have an extra vote.

Her gray eyes frowned as she looked at those seated behind her. Sierra was looking woozy, Cody looked bonkers, and Gwen had nervousness written all over her face. Heather narrowed her eyes at the goth.

 _You better have gotten that geek to vote for Courtney_

Heather mentally chastised. However, Gwen herself, while her face seemed nervous, held a cautious optimism resembling that of Courtney in her brain. She was pleasantly surprised when Heather had agreed to vote for Courtney with her, and knowing that Cody was steadfast in his loyalty towards her she didn't think how any of this could go wrong. She looked over towards Cody, who was mumbling nonsense to himself and swaying. She silently cursed her boyfriend who caused her friend to be like this, making a mental note that if she survived the vote tonight to have a talk with him about this later. She was also a bit concerned at Duncan's perceived jealously when Alejandro was wooing Courtney. That couldn't of been true jealousy, could it?

As the trio of girls were currently lost in their thoughts, Chef Hatchet pulled open the door outside, grinning at the camera.

" _Okay,"_ Chris was at the podium, holding up five faux Canadian passports. Immediately all the teens sans Cody who was still in la-la land leaned forward in their seats. It was now or never.

"One vote for Courtney,"

Gwen smiled and closed her eyes in a brief relief while Courtney glared sharply

"One for Gwen,"

Now it was vice-versa.

"A second for Courtney,"

Again it was swapped.

"A second for Gwen,"

And again.

"And the last vote is for…" As Chris was drawing out deliberate tension Gwen bit her lip in nervous anticipation while Courtney crossed her fingers and prayed.

" _Sierra,_ it's a tie!"

"No!" Courtney, Gwen and Cody shouted, knowing that each of their plans failed. Heather was mentally cursing at Gwen for screwing up her math.

"It was an accident Gwen, _I swear."_ Cody whined, shaking Sierra on the upper bleacher, who merely cried in return.

"My favorite cop show is on via satellite in ten, so let's make this tiebreaker snappy." Chris said while tapping his finger against the drum podium he was standing at. "Chef!"

The cook, now at the center of the room removed a tarp over a box looking thing revealing it too be a cage with two koala bears sitting inside. "You each have to feed a hungry baby Koala Bear!"

"No problem, I am a baby-sitting _pro,"_ Courtney announced confidently, already walking over to the cage.

"Sure, but unlike human babies, Koala's eat 2.5 pounds of Eucalyptus leaves a day-" The camera showed the baby Koala's tummy rumble before it patted its stomach, "And these guys haven't eaten in a week so… they're nice and pekish!"

"Well good thing _I'm not allergic to this stuff_ ," Gwen muttered bitterly.

* * *

 _[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITITATED]_

 _[ALLERGY TERMINATED]_

* * *

"Well, uh good for you?" Chris answered, a bit taken a back at why the goth girl seemed to bring that up out of nowhere, "Anyway, you have to do this without your hands!" Chef immediately then handed both girls a bowl of Eucalyptus, as they both frowned at each other. "First bowl empty wins! And… go!"

Both girls were on their fours, bowl by the tip of their mouths and crawled inside the cage. Both Koala Bears immediately sprang up and latched onto the girls' faces. Both girls cried in pain as both animals seemed to ravage both faces. Heather, Sierra and Cody both leaned in to see which animal would finish first. It was a brief period, if you blinked you would almost miss it, but soon one bowl was clearly empty first and a victor rose,

" _I did it_!" Gwen coughed out in pain, spitting.

"No, no, **no!"** Courtney's eyes widened, now standing up as well, grasping her head.

"Courtney, eleven o' clock, exits right behind ya." Chris grinned as he tossed the C.I.T the parachute.

Courtney seemed to sputter, not knowing how to react. Cody was jumping up in joy, still clearly loopy, while Heather wore a devilish smirk. Sierra had her mouth a gape and Gwen smiled, relief flooding her face that dealing with Courtney was soon to be over in a few moments. The C.I.T wanted to scream, cry and fight all at once, but could do neither.

"Yeah, we don't have all day… Chef?"

The cook nodded, taking the parachute shoved it into Courtney's hands while shoving the C.I.T out the plane. Immediately as she started to form tears started to wet her eyes and curses started to form on her mouth. Loud at first they soon grew fainter and fainter as she fell to Australia below.

"If you think that was fun, you're going to love what I'll do to these kids next time, right here on Total Drama Wooooooooooorrrrrld Tour!" The camera snapped back to Chris as he wrapped up the episode, finishing with a shot of the Jumbo Jet flying high in the sky

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[COURTNEY ELIMINATED]_

 _[GWEN SAVED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Votes:_

 _Courtney: 2 (Gwen and Heather)_

 _Gwen: 2 (Sierra and Courtney)_

 _Sierra: 1 (Cody)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Duncan and Owen_

* * *

 **17 - Sweden Sour**

The Jumbo Jet soon landed in Sweden for the next challenge. Gwen and Duncan talked where he reveals that he feigned jealousy over Courtney so he and Alejandro could throw the C.I.T off her game. The Goth girl pressed the punk for why he threw the dingo at Cody in Australia, which the delinquent apologized for. However he brought up how Cody was messing with him on Australia. She promises to talk with Cody about it.

Heather herself was starting to sweat. She was aware of the alliance between Gwen and Cody and thought that Gwen might want to target her next if they lost. Heather plants the seeds with Sierra that Gwen was the reason Cody voted for her, spurning Sierra onto crush the Goth.

As for the challenge all they had to do was build a ship and secure a flag.

While they were working it was a tug of war for Owen's loyalty between Duncan and Alejandro, after Owen inadvertently revealed Alejandro's true nature to Duncan.

Sierra was enraged at Gwen all through the challenge, almost as much as Courtney was with Gwen prior. She even tried to fire at Gwen with their ships own cannon! Cody snaps and tells Sierra to knock it off, but she persists.

In the end as a result of Sierra's fury, Team Chris wins with ease.

For the elimination ceremony it was a tiebreaker once again, but this time between Sierra and Gwen. Both girls steeled themselves for yet another tiebreaker, before Chris reveals it was just a reward challenge.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen 2: (Heather and Sierra) *NULL*_

 _Sierra 2: (Cody and Gwen) *NULL*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Duncan and Owen_

* * *

 **19 - Niagara Brawls**

At the Canadian side of Niagara Falls, the merge commenced. Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, Gwen and Cody had all made it.

Duncan tried to ally with his girl, but Cody being there made things a bit more complicated. He did bring along Owen though, which softened the tension a bit. With this solid 4 person alliance starting to form both Heather and Alejandro steeled themselves for a tight game and made a begrudging partnership. Heather brought along Sierra, but her animosity for Gwen was even beginning to freak the Queen Bee out.

Chris changed the game however by introducing Blaineley, former co-host of Celebrity Manhunt. No one liked her all too much, except for Owen. However Heather and Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief seeing that another person could help even up their 3-4 situation.

For the challenge, it was a wedding and with pairs being drawn by slot machine (Chris originally wanted it to be the girls choosing the guys, but Chef Hatchet suggested that putting all of the contestants in the machine so it wouldn't just be heterosexual pair ups would be a bit better, so they went with that) with the pairs ending up being:

Blaineley and Owen

Sierra and Alejandro

Heather and Gwen

Cody and Duncan

The both same-sex pairings were not faring well. Duncan and Cody kept sabotaging with each other while Heather let it slip to Gwen that she was the one who setup Sierra against her, spurring a shouting match. Both pairs didn't even reach the dress in time, leaving only Sierra with Alejandro and Blaineley with Owen to compete in the tightrope challenge. Sierra's crazed like state caused Alejandro to fall early on, so Owen and Blaineley were declared winners with invincibility on that spot, much to Chris's disappointment.

The vote was interesting. Despite Cody and Duncan's differences both wanted to get rid of Sierra due to her rabid hostility towards Gwen, uniting the foursome into voting for the crazed fangirl. Alejandro and Heather, not really wanting to vote for Gwen knew they had to as Sierra wouldn't vote for anyone else. The duo both tried to convince Blaineley to vote for Gwen with the them plus Sierra, but due to the co-hosts newfound friendship with Owen, she joined the majority decision and the crazy fangirl was sent packing with Cody shouting with joy when it happened. All eyes turned to both Alejandro and Heather, who cursed under their breath as they were the newfound targets.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Sierra: 5 (Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Owen and Blaineley)_

 _Gwen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather, Sierra)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra_

 _Final Seven: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Heather and Owen._

* * *

 **20 - Chinese Fake Out**

Both villains were in dire straits come China. It became well known knowledge at this point that it was Heather who spurned Sierra on into her hating Gwen territory, so the bigger target was on her. On the other side of things, people were confident. It was solid 4-2 them winning, and counting if Blaineley would still be on their side 5-2. But perhaps Duncan and Cody were getting a bit too confident.

The next challenge was a race through the Great Wall of China before Chris sounded the giant gong. All won except for Duncan, who Cody "accidentally" pushed off his bicycle and Heather, who was stuck with sandals that made her feet hurt.

For those who advanced it was an eating challenge which await them, which Owen claimed victory in a dominating fashion.

The majority alliance agreed on voting for Heather.

Seeing that neither of them had won immunity, Heather and Alejandro formed the idea of a last ditch gambit. Heather sat down with Duncan whilst Alejandro with Cody. Heather broached the idea of Duncan voting with her and Alejandro for Cody whilst Alejandro asked Cody to vote for Duncan with him and Heather. Both they argued, that voting for the other one of them in the alliance wouldn't put them at a disadvantage because of their immense numbers advantage on them, plus they'd get rid of someone that was in a thorn in their side of them that was inhibiting their relationship (or lack thereof with Cody) for Gwen. Heather even threw in that making the numbers a bit closer it would make things not as boring for Duncan, while stroking the punk's ever growing ego. To both the villains' amazement, the delinquent and geek agreed.

Next all Alejandro had to do was charm Blaineley into her vote and the outcome was secure.

The ceremony was a shocker, but both Cody's and Duncan's arrogance led to Gwen's demise in a 3-2-1-1 vote. Heartbroken at both of their stupidities both Cody and Duncan apologized to Gwen profusely and tried to explain Alejandro and Heather's trickery with Gwen both giving them the cold shoulder, while Owen gave her a bear hug of a goodbye.

Alejandro and Heather smirked as the dominos started to fall into their favor.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Blaineley)_

 _Heather: 2 (Owen and Gwen)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Cody)_

 _Cody: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen_

 _Final Six: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Duncan, Heather and Owen_

* * *

 **21 - African Lying Safari**

What Alejandro and Heather planned had worked: without Gwen to hold Cody and Duncan together, they were at each other's throats, more so than before, with each blaming the other for Gwen's elimination.

Duncan stuck with Owen and somewhat Blaineley while Cody was left out of luck for an alliance due to Alejandro and Heather being a solid duo. Owen also, still distraught over Izzy breaking up with him way back in Jamacia, started crushing on Blaineley big time, causing the blonde to grow uncomfortable and nervous.

The plane soon landed in Africa and the challenge commenced. For the challenge to gain supplies to hunt down Ezekiel, Alejandro and Heather plus Duncan each got a slingshot with six trancballs. Owen got a slingshot with three trancballs while Cody and Blaineley got squat.

In the challenge, Owen continued lovey-dovey nature towards Blaineley grew her more uncomfortable. Duncan used one of his trancballs to paralyze Cody and went laughing all the way as he paralyzed the geek. However during his paralysis Cody befriended a certain baboon who he managed to get to steal Duncan's ammunition, paralyzing the punk in the process. With all of this infighting, Alejandro and Heather teamed up and nabbed Ezekiel in a dominating fashion, with the Spaniard taking invincibility.

Elimination had come.

Heather and Alejandro, seeing how Cody and Duncan's continued rivalry as a benefit, decided to target Owen. Alejandro went to Blaineley, and noticing Owen's crush on the former co-host convinced her to vote for him. He argued that voting him off would be the best for him, as it would show him definitely that Blaineley didn't like him that way as well. She agreed.

In an un-dramatic vote, Owen was sent packing. Not before giving Blaineley a tearful look that made the blonde be hit with a wave of guilt.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Owen: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Blaineley)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Cody)_

 _Cody: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Heather: 1 (Owen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen_

 _Final Five: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Duncan and Heather_

* * *

 **22 - Rapa Phooey**

In two episodes, Heather and Alejandro went from being on the chopping block to running the game. Blaineley was feeling immense guilt at what she had to done to Owen while Duncan and Cody were continuing to be at odds.

With their newfound position in the game however, both were looking to the future and were wary of taking the other too far with them, knowing that they were strong competitors.

The plane landed on Easter Island and Chris tasked the Final 5 into retrieving condor eggs from head statues of each of the eliminated contestants and giving them to a mother condor.

Alejandro won yet again with Cody and Duncan breaking each other's eggs while Blaineley's guilt hampered her ability to compete.

However when it came to the elimination, tensions started to form. Heather wanted to eliminate Blaineley due her annoying her, but Alejandro wanted to vote for Duncan due to his physical prowess. Both bickered for a bit, but Heather eventually acquiesced and agreed to vote for Duncan.

With another undramatic vote it looked like Duncan was about to take the drop before Blaineley dramatically declared she was quitting the competition due to the guilt from her sending Owen packing. However, before she took the drop she implored Duncan and Cody set aside their egos to defeat Alejandro and Heather to avenge Owen and even _Gwen._

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan: 3 (Alejandro, Heather and Cody) *NULL*_

 _Cody: 1 (Duncan) *NULL*_

 _Heather: 1 (Blaineley) *NULL*_

 _Blaineley: 1 (Quit)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley_

 _Final Four: Alejandro, Cody, Duncan and Heather_

* * *

 **23 - Awwwwww, Drumheller!**

After Blaineley's stunning departure from the game both Cody and Duncan set aside their difference and came to the understanding that it was _both_ of their arrogance that led to Gwen's demise. They agreed to partner up for Gwen, as well as to defeat Alejandro and Heather. However, they also decided that they would continue to feign animosity between each other so Alejandro and Heather won't become privy to their plans.

Tensions were still bubbling from the Spaniard and Queen Bee, and due to their ignorance over Duncan and Cody's reconciliation were busy plotting each other's demise.

The plane landed in Drumheller Alberta and were cast with building a dinosaur that each had to vote for to determine the winner.

Alejandro had built the _Al-osaurus,_ which he claimed to be an actual dino.

Heather, at an obvious attempt to suckup, built the Chrisceratops. This was before it was revealed the contestants would vote for each others dinos.

Cody built the Cody-o-lite. Alejandro quickly told everyone it was fossilized poop.

Duncan built a badass dino with black and red spraypraint, christening it the Duncosaurus, earning him the win, earning him a post-digger. Alejandro got second which was a pickaxe. Heather and Cody tied for last place and earned squat.

The final challenge of the day was to be the first to bring back a barrel of oil hidden in the badlands. Whilst this was happening both Alejandro and Heather were jockeying the other two to vote for the other, but Cody and Duncan still feigning hatred for each other pretended to be adamant on voting either the punk or the geek. The way things were going, it looked like it might be a four way tie in both the villains' eyes.

However, in the middle of this Heather seemed to get stuck under a rock. Alejandro rescued her and in doing so, realized that he did truly want to go to the finale with her and ceased jockeying for position against her. Heather still wasn't so sure.

In the end, Duncan was victorious and the elimination was nigh. However with his post digger he accidentally punctured the oil barrel and trail led back to the plane, although no one paid much mind. Cody and Duncan both agreed to vote for Alejandro at the ceremony, while Alejandro and Heather both agreed to vote for Cody. At least, Alejandro thought Heather agreed…

In the end it was a dramatic vote. In a 3-1 fashion it looks like Alejandro was defeated, and he was about to give Heather a fiery rant at how she betrayed him. Duncan in victory chuckled and flashed his lighter, but in his carelessness dropped it on the trail of oil causing a massive explosion which obliterated the Jumbo Jet.

An irate Chris disqualified the delinquent on the spot and brought Alejandro back in the game much to Duncan and Cody's chagrin.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Alejandro: 3 (Cody, Duncan, Heather) *NULL*_

 _Cody: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL*_

 _Duncan: 1 (Chris)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan_

 _Final Three: Alejandro, Cody and Heather_

* * *

 **25 - Planes, Trains and Hot Air Mobiles**

The Final Three were tasked on an epic race against all odds to Hawaii. Alejandro and Heather locked horns on a speeding train whilst Duncan assisted Cody on his journey, who was impressed at the geek's engineering abilities in making his hot air balloon. However, he was less than thrilled that Cody had to sit on his lap in order for both of them to fit.

In the end, the final three plus Duncan made it to Tijuana Beach in Mexico and it was a boat race to the American island state. Heather got there first, securing his spot in the Final Two and it was Cody and Alejandro in a near photo finish scenario. However Duncan gave Cody an edge by using his slingshot he kept from Africa to hit Alejandro right in the eye, causing the tech geek to finish by a _hair_ before Alejandro, causing his defeat.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan, Alejandro_

 _Final Two: Cody and Heather_

* * *

 **26 - Hawaiian Punch**

Cody and Heather looked at each other. They were in the Final Two.

Chris ordered that both needed to choose two helpers. Cody chose Duncan and Gwen as Gwen finally accepted thee apology of both her friend and boyfriend's actions while no one seemed to volunteer for Heather. The Queen Bee started to sweat. Eventually, both Sierra and Alejandro volunteered for her, but both wanting to sabotage her chances.

It was a fierce fight, but in a way, both came to respect each other. Heather confided to Cody up the cliff of her guilt at voting for Alejandro and Cody lamented about his folly over Gwen. As Alejandro and Sierra were going to sabotage Heather to lose, Cody sent off Duncan and Gwen to stop them from sabotaging the girl, wanting to win fair and square. Heather was touched.

In the end a victor was crowned, but not before Ezekiel robbed them of their money and sent it flinging into the lava. Spicy.

In the Canadian version, Cody was victorious while Heather won in America, as well as in most other countries.

* * *

 _Victors: Cody/Heather_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Tyler, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen, Owen, Blaineley, Duncan, Alejandro_

* * *

 **Authors Notes: And there you have it, Cody OR Heather won. I wrote this in about two hours flat, and honestly, I'm pretty surprised how much this spiraled into something beefier than I had realized. The main plot of it all is Cody and Duncan coming to terms with each other, which hopefully I described rather well.**

 **I'm very tired now, so I'll bid you all good night (It's 12:23 AM right now where I'm at.) So, what did you like? Dislike? Anything you think mightve turned out different? Send it in a review or PM! I'm always open to chat :)**

 **Edit: Due to some technical difficulties of me accidentally posting the next chapter to another story (I deleted the other one in attempt to avoid confusion) the next chapter for this doesn't seem to be showing up. If it isn't showing up for you I DID post it which you can find with this link:**

 **-ewisko**


	2. What if Lindsay Didn't Vote for Herself?

**Authors Notes: Hey guys! Back with another one of these! To be completely honest, the next one planned for this and the one was half-written was "What if Gwen didn't agree to Justin's Blackmail?" but I hit a snag with that as I feel like I made it way too complicated and the tone being all wrong. I actually managed to write this in one whole sitting instead, and while this one is significantly shorter (The divergence takes place late in the season) I hope you enjoy it all the same.**

 **So yeah, hope you like this one. Also stay to the end notes as I changed something up in regards to the pen-ultimate challenge which I think will make sense once I explain my case for it. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

 _What if Lindsay didn't vote for herself?_

* * *

 **21 - Rock n' Rule (Elimination** **Ceremony)**

The camera zooms in quietly to the Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony stage to the sounds of loud brass and drums. Beams of light were shining up and down the curtains, stage itself and podium as the now iconic tune of the elimination ceremony played, with various reels of Chris from _Total Drama Island_ were shown in moving squares, one right after the other. This led up to a final, bigger square of Chris faded into a pure gold color. The camera slowly panned itself back to reveal it being a giant Gilded Chris Award. It sparkled as two stage lights crisscrossed it with fireworks sounding off in the background of various colors.

As the theme reached its conclusion, the camera flashed for a wide angle shot of the stadium with the competitors sitting in the bleachers and Chris in his signature ceremonial blue tuxedo, "Now for Total Drama," The camera zoomed into Chris directly after he said this. "Six left, one must go, _and_ it won't be Courtney."

The C.I.T flashed a smirk as everyone, even Duncan, gave her an odd look. The camera zoomed in on both Owen and Harold, readying their fingers to pick who to vote for on their voting devices, before giving a perspective of Owen from behind, showing that he selected Courtney to eliminate, despite her immunity. It moved to Harold, showing him clicking on Duncan's face to eliminate on his device.

The camera showed the rest of the cast clicking on who to vote for, however only front ways as to not reveal their choices.

It stopped at Beth and Lindsay. Beth cast her vote, with Lindsay smiling back at her friend, about to put her finger on the device. However, the farm girl looked at Lindsay's device and gasped, grabbing the bombshell by the shoulder.

"Be careful Lindsay," She whispered, pointing to the blonde's device. "It looked like you were almost going to vote for _yourself,"_

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

 _[MISTAKEN VOTE AVERTED]_

* * *

"Oh silly me," Lindsay giggled before clicking down her final, preferred vote.

The camera whipped back to the podium with Chris, which revealed that Chef had arrived in his pink elimination dress holding a pile of Gilded Chris Awards.

"Alright," The camera flipped back to the competitors on the bleachers, "The Gilded Chris awards go to, Courtney…" She was shown catching one of the awards tossed to her, "And Beth." The farm girl happily caught hers as well.

The camera went to Chris again and zoomed in as tense music started to play. "Harold…" The nerd smiled as he caught his. "And Owen," The big guy did so as well.

Duncan, looking around, soon had his eyes wide and a look of panic on his face. It was his third time in a row in the bottom two at the ceremony. Beth and Lindsay smirked at each other, certain that the outcome that they planned would be fulfilled.

"Only one left…" The camera zoomed in on the final award that Chef was holding in his hand.

" _Lindsay!"_ The blonde caught hers, "Duncan's going bye-bye,"

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[DUNCAN ELIMINATED]_

 _[LINDSAY SAVED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

* * *

" _WHAT!"_ Courtney stood up from her seat, erupting. "This must be a mistake, no _way_ Duncan got three votes!"

"Not so, take a look, the camera never lies." Chris answered, walking down.

Brief seconds of static filled the screen before the video showed a behind the back side shots of Harold, Lindsay and Beth, revealing that they all clicked Duncan's face on their voting devices, before staticing back to real time.

Duncan and Courtney both gasped, while the trio of Harold, Lindsay and Beth looked triumphant. Owen looked sad seeing how his friend was voted off, despite him knowing it was coming. "Duncan, time for you to say sayanora," Chris smirked.

Duncan sighed but stood to his feet, "I was getting tired of this crap anyway," He shrugged before walking towards the lame-o-sine.

"Wait!" Courtney got up and ran towards Duncan. She wanted to say something, but the eyes of everyone looking at her turned her mouth into cotton. Duncan, for some reason understood this and pulled in the C.I.T for a kiss.

After their lips parted he smirked, "I was getting tired of this lame-o show anyhow." His gaze drifted towards Harold, who had a genuinely happy wide eyed smile on his face. "You can kick the rest of these losers' butts." He quickly sidestepped behind Courtney.

The camera showed both Harold and Owen sitting on the bleachers before revealing Duncan pulling Harold by the collar off the bleachers, and gave him a wedgie, "You may have got me Harold but now you got to deal with Courtney," He spoke darkly. "But," He seem to offer him a genuine smile, "I'm not going to lie, you beat me. LeShawna would be proud."

" _Thank you,"_ Harold wheezed, his voice a high pitched tenor as Duncan didn't let go of his wedgie yet. Duncan eventually let go and walked past Courtney to the lame-o-sine, the C.I.T still in shock.

Once he was at the door, he waved Owen a quick goodbye before hopping in as the limo soon drove off into the night.

"And on that note," Chris walked into frame as the ever iconic Total Drama wrap up music played, "TDA says goodbye to our most edgy player. Tune in for another hot rockin' episode of Total Drama Action!" The host stood, hands in the air as the camera faded to black.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Courtney: 1 (Owen) *NULL*_

 _Lindsay: 2 (Duncan and Courtney)_

 _Duncan: 3 (Beth, Lindsay and Harold)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay and Owen_

* * *

 **22 - Crouching Courtney Hidden Owen**

Lindsay and Beth's plan had worked. Courtney was reeling due to Duncan's departure for the game. However that made her more irritable than usual, causing a bit of chaos at the girls' trailer. Owen, knowing that Chris wanted him to stir up drama, pitches to Harold at night to form another guys' alliance to pick off the girls, as the genders were 3-2. Harold politely declines, saying he wants to get rid of Courtney next. Owen starts to sweat and Harold finds a pet snail, naming her LeShawna Junior.

The Final Five awake at camp Wawwanakwa for the start of the Kung-Fu challenge, with the first part being a fight between Lindsay with Beth and Harold with Courtney. Owen was disqualified due to him escaping the film lot to grab a burger, but only Owen and Chris knew the true reasons. Courtney, without Duncan to distract her now that he's gone, grows suspicious of Owen.

For training, Lindsay decides to train Beth and Harold training Courtney wanting to instill in her his "Mad Skills," Knowing her precarious situation in the game, Courtney acts kind towards the nerd while Lindsay takes up the "Admiral Lindsay her Hotness" persona, annoying the farm girl.

At the end of the training, Chris reveals that the students will have to fight in robotic suits that the masters control. Owen is revealed to be a geisha, and gives advice to both teams, much to Chris's chagrin. He chastises the big guy that he needed to do better with his sabotage. Owen's guilt rises.

Harold due to his advanced knowledge in robotics causes him and Courtney to utterly crush Beth and Lindsay earning them the win.

For the winners, both are tasked to travel atop "Mount Banshee" and to bring back a small bonsai tree for the win, all with holding a cup of water. Beth and Lindsay are tasked with kitchen duty, much to their chagrin.

Courtney, trying to gain the nerds loyalty, continues to act extra nice to Harold during their trek. Harold is still suspicious, but remains civil with her and lets his guard down. Owen follows them, with Chris trying to sabotage the twos newfound comradery, causing Courtney to grow evermore suspicious. Once a safe distance from Owen, she brings this up to Harold. She points out it being odd of Owen's sudden return and his role in the challenge. Seeds of suspicion are planted in Harold's head but he is wary of believing Courtney after her manipulating him to cause LeShawna's elimination. However he can't escape the feeling that Owen was acting strange, and brings up to her that Owen did offer an alliance with him, something very uncharacteristic. Both resolve to keep a closer eye on the Big Guy.

Nothing much of importance happened, save for Harold offering Courtney to cross the finish line together so they can tie for the reward, which they both do. Both winners enjoy their reward dinner together, and Harold begins to view Courtney in a less negative light. He also releases LeShwana Jr. back into the wild.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, Harold, Lindsay and Owen_

* * *

 **23 - 2008: A Space Owen**

The next episode begins as Chris wakes up the Final Five late at night in order to receive presents from home.

Owen receives a good citizen trophy, heightening his guilt of his alliance with Chris

Courtney receives a debate team photo, notable at how she did it all by herself. It spurns her on to win, even without Duncan

Harold receives nunchucks.

Beth receives a candy ring from Brady. The existence of her boyfriend is still met with skepticism among the cast, even Lindsay. This causes an argument between them.

Lindsay receives her pom-poms, as well as a letter from her cheerleading squad back home.

Chris than takes the cast to a different location where they have to spend the rest of the night sleeping in a space simulation roller coaster which will have zero gravity.

Courtney continues to be nice to Harold, but due to Lindsay and Beth's influence he is more guarded. Beth seems to develop a small crush on the ginger and an alarm blares and Harold is able to fix the "navigation system." Owen floats by the window and with Harold's nun chucks breaks the window. Courtney, paying attention to the Big Guy sees this happen and accuses sabotage. Owen lies that he wanted to play with the nun chucks but they slipped out of his hands. Harold suggests they use his body to patch up the hole, and Harold finally joins Courtney in full suspicion of the Big Guy. Losing his nunchucks didn't help Owen's standing with Harold all that much either. Courtney reaches out to her lawyers on her PDA and asks them if they can send her anything from the past episodes or Aftermaths to prove Owen was up to something.

After getting out of the space shuttle in the morning, Beth continues to act sweet on Harold, which the nerd rejects. Chris deems Harold the winner of the challenge for solving the navigation system and window problems, and allows him to pick the order of the second challenge. Courtney suggests to him that they should order themselves so that Harold himself goes last, so he can see how the challenge is done first a couple times before going in order to improve his chances, which he accepts.

Harold deems the order to be: Owen, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney and himself.

He soon regrets picking it that way when Chris reveals that the next challenge would be who can spend the most time on the vomit comet, a G-Force trainer that would surely result in vomiting. Courtney apologizes to Harold for suggesting the order to be like that, but Harold simply sighs, assuring her that no one could have known. Lindsay and Beth see this and grow suspicious at how close the two were being.

Owen lasts 10.3 seconds.

Beth lasts 35.5 seconds. After her turn, she gives Harold a kiss with the ginger fainting in return.

Lindsay lasts 4.5 seconds, puking profusely in the trainer.

Courtney, despite wanting to forfeit, is encouraged by Harold to participate and earns a stunning 43.7 seconds.

Harold is saved for last place by a hair, earning 5.6 seconds.

Chris decrees that Courtney has invincibility and sends them off to vote.

For elimination, Courtney asks Harold to vote for Owen with her, but Harold wants to get rid of Beth due to him feeling uncomfortable on her sudden crush with him. While they were talking however Courtney's PDA beeps and see that Courtney's lawyers sent one of Owen's previous confessionals from the Rock n' Rule episode saying that he was a mole for Chris.

Incensed, both found Owen outside the bonfire and confront him with the evidence, showing him the video. Owen, scared, farts a great stink cloud and vanishes to get away. Harold agrees with Courtney with voting Owen now, knowing 100% that he was working in concert with Chris. They also have time to quickly show Lindsay and Beth the footage, and at that point the outcome was certain.

Come the gilded Chris ceremony in a 4-1 vote Owen was eliminated, where he confessed to be Chris's mole, saying that he needed the money to pay off his cheese cellar. Harold, Lindsay and Beth more or less accepted the big guy's apology and got into the lame-o-sine, with Courtney still a bit angry. She didn't let it show, not wanting to turn Harold away from her and feigned forgiveness, even directing her lawyers to Owen's family to help them with legal trouble for the cellar.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Harold: 1 (Owen)_

 _Owen: 4 (Harold, Lindsay, Beth and Courtney)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Owen_

 _Final Four: Beth, Courtney, Harold and Lindsay_

* * *

 **24 - Top Dog**

Courtney's nice attitude towards Harold had finally paid off. She broached to him that due to Lindsay and Beth's rock solid friendship that they should team up, which Harold agreed to. Courtney had even apologized at how she treated LeShawna, saying that it was mostly Duncan's doing and that he had forced her hand.

Chris announced the animal buddy challenge at breakfast and led them outside to pick their animal from the choice of a shark, raccoon, chameleon and bear.

Courtney quickly called the shark.

Beth opted for the raccoon.

Lindsay wanted the chameleon, wanting to teach the lizard to turn into "cute" colors.

Harold was stuck with the bear. He was terrified, understandable so.

After a brief stint of training, Chris and Chef judged how it all went with a ten point scale for an advantage for the second challenge.

Beth says she couldn't really teach her raccoon much of anything, before her and the raccoon dug through the garbage to retrieve her retainer. Impressed, she got a ten.

Next up was Harold and the bear. He simply ran and tried to eat the nerd; earning him a five (Chris thought Harold running for his life was hilarious, go figure)

Lindsay points to her hair and the chameleon turns bright blonde, earning them an eight.

Courtney, gave Chris sushi and sashimi… right from the shark's stomach. It disgusts them so much that the C.I.T got zero.

The final four are than dropped off in the middle of the forest and tasked to find their way back with their animal buddies. Beth for her reward gets a GPS device and it looked like it was a 2-2 race back to camp between Lindsay and Beth vs. Courtney and Harold.

Beth had the leg up in the challenge for sure, due to her reward, but because of Lindsay's ditzy nature was slowed down quite considerable.

Harold and Courtney fared much better, talking the whole way and bonding considerable throughout. Courtney no longer saw Harold as a means to an end, but a legitimate friend. Harold even apologized at eliminating her unfairly back on Total Drama Island, which Courtney happily accepted. Courtney also intimidated the bear enough so he wouldn't try to constantly eat Harold, and Harold managed to calm the shark down due to his "Mad Marine Life Skills." They both reached the finish line together, with Harold's chivalry allowing Courtney to take first place, and immunity once again.

It took several hours before Lindsay and Beth arrived, and it was time to vote. Harold and Courtney, wary of a tiebreaker opted to vote for Lindsay thinking she would be easier to take down, despite Harold wanting to vote for Beth. Lindsay and Beth had no choice and voted for Harold.

In the Gilded Chris Awards ceremony, it was a stunner with two votes for Harold and two for Lindsay. The tiebreaker was another judging competition, with thirty minutes to prepare for each. Courtney helped Harold, intimidating the bear so that he would fall in line and Beth helped Lindsay.

In the end, Harold and the bear did a joint unicycle set which earned him ten points, and despite Lindsay's repeat performance with the hair trick with eight points was sent home. She handled the loss graciously, and gave Beth, Harold and even Courtney hugs before her goodbye.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Lindsay_ : _2 (Courtney and Harold)_

 _Harold: 2 (Beth and Lindsay)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Owen, Lindsay_

 _Final Three: Beth, Courtney and Harold_

* * *

 **25 - Mutiny on the Sound Stage**

The next episode for the Final Three was a pirate theme, with all of them waking up on a medium sized pirate ship on Lake Wawwankwa. Their task was to clean the ship be absolutely spotless, grab a flag on a greased up pole on the poop deck and pump their canon to fire themselves on Boney Island where they had to search for a treasure chest with an invincibility pass to get in the final two.

Beth fought a hard game but was no match with Harold and Courtney teaming up. She couldn't even pump enough fuel to launch herself to boney island, having to swim there, so Harold and Courtney earned an easy undramatic victory, with Harold taking invincibility.

Beth held her head high at the elimination ceremony, knowing she played a good game as she went inside the lame-o-sine.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Courtney: 1 (Beth)_

 _Beth: 2 (Courtney and Harold)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Owen, Lindsasy, Beth_

 _Final Two: Courtney and Harold._

* * *

 **26 - Lights, Camera, Finale!**

From enemies to friends, Courtney and Harold had finally done it. They were the Final Two.

Chris woke them up bright and early and after a surprisingly well prepared breakfast from Chef Hatchet the final challenge of Total Drama Action fell upon them. Both had to race around the film lot doing every past seasons challenge, with the chance to skip one of them if they answered a trivia question about the eliminated contestant from that episode. Courtney, as a show of respect (and character growth) agreed to put her PDA aside and not use it for help, wanting a fair match for the million.

It was a long and hard fight, and after both rode the zip line together after the Earthquake Challenge, it was a dead heat for million. Both approached the doors and were neck and neck until one went through first and claimed victory on the Aftermath set, with despite the runner up being disappointed was genuinely proud of who won and thanked them for a fight well fought.

Harold won in the Canadian version that aired, as well as America and Australia, yet Courtney won in most of the European countries and several South American nations.

* * *

 _Victors: Harold/Courtney_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Trent, Gwen, DJ, Izzy, Heather, LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Owen, Lindsay, Beth_

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Hoped you all liked this! Hopefully I didn't make things too abstract with stuff regarding Harold/Courtney, but I do think she would be more focused on winning without Duncan to distract her and Harold would be the only likely candidate she had to forge good ties with for an alliance. However they both learn to respect each other in the end and end up in the finals. I also believe that due to Duncan leaving Courtney would be more aware of whats around him without him distracting her and turn her suspicions to Owen. Because of this, her asking her lawyers to look into why Owen was acting suspicious as well as breaking the window would have her gain the knowledge of Owen being a traitor sooner than it was canonically in Top Dog.**

 **However my most major deviation is splitting up Mutiny on the Sound stage challenge into two ones. My reason for this is that because there's no double elimination in my story, TDA has 26 episodes with no final Aftermath as I made it so Harold and Courtney don't tie in the end.**

 **I also, and this is just a theory, that if Owen wasn't found out in the canon TDA Chris would have a pirate final three challenge. He didn't plan Top Dog to be a double elimination before hand and just eliminated Owen because he was caught. And it does seem like it canon it being weird as to why them having a pirate episode AND a gauntlet through all the past challenges. So I do sincerely think that in universe Chris decided to mash up both challenges together because they got to the final two an episode earlier, when it was meant to be two separate challenges. And because of their being a final three in my version, it fits.**

 **Yup, so that's basically it for me here. Leave any suggestions you want, and make sure to review if you want!**

 **P.S check out my poll on my profile for what scenarios you want to see next on this!**

 **-ewisko**


	3. What if Duncan was eliminated in Greece?

**Howdy guys! I have another one of these! Yes this is another World Tour one, but I made it enough different from the last one, with a final two I hope you all can enjoy! I also feel like this one is quite a bit more detailed than the others. I'm terrible with** **summation, always adding a bit too much detail, but I think this can set me apart from other What If anthologies on this site so hopefully that works out. So yeah, hope you like this!**

 **Anywho this divergence will be if Greece's Pieces in TDWT was an elimination episode instead of it being non-elimination. I would usually not do this for any other episode, but I think their was enough of** **canonical** **reasoning for this** **episode** **that I could tweak around that this one not having to be a non-elimination one.**

 **So yup, see you in the end notes!**

* * *

 _What if Greece's Pieces was an elimination episode?_

* * *

 **14 - Greece's Pieces (Jumbo Jet – Chris's Quarters)**

After a brief white flash, the camera centered on Chris, relaxing on his couch, hands behind his neck. The lens zoomed into on his eyes closing, about to take a quick 5 minute nap before he had to preside over Team Chris's elimination ceremony for losing the tiebreaker challenge in Greece, before Chef burst through the door, blinking them open again.

"Uh, shouldn't you be flying the plane?" Chris asked irritable.

The cook waved his hand, "Weather's clear tonight, put it in auto-pilot for a bit. Plus, from the cockpit I could hear that darn Amazon girl, Courtney, cryin' about that delinquent kissing the loner chick,"

"Yeah I know, isn't it _awesome."_ The host grinned at his partner.

"How about you try flying a plane listening to that racket, pretty boy." Chef huffed at the host before sitting down next to him, arms crossed.

"Ah come on Chef," Chris nugged the hulking cook, "With Duncan back our ratings are going to go _through the roof,_ especially now that he kissed Gwen." He smirked devilishly, "And then Courtney's going to cry, no doubt Cody's pissed about it too. He knocked Duncan out cold…" He chuckled, clasping his hands together. "This teen drama love triangle stuff really brings in the _ratings_. I heard from the producers that our London episode did better than our _season premiere,_ only our finale's did better than our premieres!"

"Yeah well, don't be surprised if that gravy train ends tonight." Chef cracked his back before standing back up from the couch. "That pretty boy on the other team is probably going to get that jock kid and the tubby one to vote Duncan out."

"Yeah well…" Chris blinked, "If they do… I'll just make this challenge a non-elimination round or something and make when we go to Australia an elimination one or something."

Chef frowned and turned his head, "You'd really save that punk just for the views?"

"Why not? That shit owes me for skipping out on _my_ show." Chris spoke, voice ringing with entitlement. Chef shook his head and grumbled. He was about to tell Chris that he was the one who _allowed_ Duncan to quit in the first place, but he bit his tongue. Chris wouldn't care.

The hulking cook bit his lip. It still gave him a… _weird_ feeling that Chris was willing to let Duncan get an unfair advantage just because he can bring in the ratings. His thoughts drifted to his actions with DJ last season. He got reprimanded for his illegal alliance by the producers for giving DJ a leg-up in the competition, even a pay dock! Yet this pretty boy host can just change the rules whenever he pleases, and he wasn't going to get punished?

Chef wasn't going to let that happen.

"Seems more like a favor than anything…" Chef walked away slowly, setting the bait.

"Favor?"

Chef smirked behind his back before turning back to Chris with a faux-sincere expression. "You're giving him a chance at a million dollars? After he screamed at you in Egypt, seems like you're giving him quite a break."

Chris blinked at this, "You-you really think so, huh?"

"I mean, come on, it's a _million dollars._ My grandma would have killed to have that money raising us." Chef stopped himself. "But if you really want to give Duncan a _break."_

"You know," Chris stopped him. "I actually won't now that you've said this. As a matter of fact, I _hope_ Duncan gets voted off. We have Al to stir up the drama here, I don't need that kid. I'm sure he can still stir up stuff with Courtney and Gwen."

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

 _[NON-ELIMINATION EPISODE AVERTED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

* * *

He started to walk off from Chef, out of the door of his quarters. "I'm going to go call them for elimination now, I can't wait to see Duncan's face when he's voted off…"

"That's why they pay you the big bucks, Chris." Chef called out to him as he left, wearing a smirk on his face, " _That's why they pay you the big bucks…"_

Chef wore a rare smirk, knowing he succeeded in his manipulation of his friend as the crackle as the camera focused on the crackling fire of the pizza oven as the scene concluded.

* * *

 **14 - Greece's Pieces [Jumbo Jet - Elimination Ceremony Area]**

The camera focused on Gwen hiding behind the tiki totem pole before the camera fully moved to Team Chris seated on the small bleachers with Chris standing in front of them.

"So... here we are let's look at why," As Chris started to speak the blue logo of Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot appeared over the heads of the teens sitting in the bleachers, "Tyler volunteered for and lost the tiebreaker, which is why you are all hear." The host starts to walk away from the foursome towards the exit. The camera follows Chris revealing to him stopping in front of an intern carrying a parachute backpack. "Plus, he got TKO'd by a girl. Funny? Yes. But not helpful. Alejandro blew it in the hurdles, which forced the tiebreaker, which is why you're all here. Plus he knocked _himself_ out cold trying to out-man a girl, all this while his hair was in a pony tail,"

"What does my hair have to-

"And Duncan, he lost his first challenge back, and manage to ruffle a lot of melted feathers. Plus, if all the girls get eliminated, we'll have no idea who he'll try to kiss next."

Duncan scoffs and turns his head away.

"Your choice is pretty clear. And today, the final choice is yours. And the drop of shame will be taken by..."

Gwen could be seen gasping behind the tiki poll as the camera as the camera focused in on the bleachers. The dramatic music heightened to a feverish pitch as Duncan could be seen sitting on the right side of the bleachers while Alejandro was whispering something to Tyler on the left, with Owen listening in from behind.

" _Duncan,"_ Chris smirked as the dramatic music changed into the familiar elimination theme. "Honestly I was going to let you stay in pal after all the drama you caused, but you crossed me on _my show_ back in Egypt, so your done-zo."

"Pffft. Whatever," Duncan grumbled standing up from his plane. He cast a look towards the trio still seated. Owen looked at him with a mixture of sadness and guilt while Tyler glared at the punk and Alejandro was simply smirking. Shaking his head, he walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Gwen suddenly burst out from behind the totem poll, causing the whole room to freeze. "Duncan, I-..." Her mouth choked up, nothing was coming out. Duncan himself was standing still, not knowing what to say to her.

"Gwe-AAAAHHHH!" Before Duncan could finish his sentence Chris shoved him out of the plane, tossing his backpack with parachute down below.

"Sorry, you took to long!" Chris laughed from the door turning to the others. Gwen glared at Chris but ran out of the room, leaving an awkward looking bunch of what remained of Team Chris.

"Will Courtney and Gwen patch things up?" Chris started his sign off as shrill ' _I hate you'_ could be heard in the distance. "And who's going for the next drop? Find out right here on Total Drama World Toooooouuuuuurrr!" As Chris sang out 'Tour' the camera changed perspective to the Jumbo Jet flying high in the night sky before fading to black.

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[DUNCAN ELIMINATED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Votes:_

 _Tyler: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Duncan: 3 (Tyler, Owen and Alejadnro)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Owen and Tyler_

* * *

 **15 – The Ex Files**

After Duncan's elimination, Team Amazon was still in a state of total disarray. Gwen was thrown into a total depression after the delinquent was kicked off as she had no closure of where she stood with him. Courtney and Sierra's angry attitude towards her not helping things. Cody tries to comfort the blue haired girl, but her sadness still deepens. The C.I.T vows herself to try to sabotage her team's chances in order to send the loner home and Heather is irate that her team is in total chaos, but this just spurns her onto win even further, and to crush Alejandro.

As for the Spaniard himself, he loved this development. He was well aware now of the chaos on Team Amazon, and he saw this as an opportunity to have his team finally win some challenges while picking off some of the stronger female competitors on the other side. He continued to forge closer relations with Tyler, and even broached a final two pact with the jock, who happily accepted. Owen, feeling the odd one out, as well as guilty at voting out his good friend Duncan in Greece, keeps his head down.

After a brief fake-out with the plane crashing in Nevada, Chris tasks the two remaining teams to break into Area 51 and bring back an alien artifact back to the plane. Alejandro pulls Tyler closer together, hoping to turn the jock against Owen while the Amazons get stuck on a minefield. Cody sacrifices the remnants in his candy from their New York victory to escape this, earning the annoyance of Courtney. Team Chris makes it to the outskirts of the facility first, but soon realizes lasers block their path. Alejandro suggests they find a different entrance, and the trio find another one and enter it through a surprisingly unlocked door with the Amazon's close behind them. Owen, uncharacteristically, decides to head out on his own while Tyler and Alejandro search together. Tyler wonders why Owen was so sad, but Alejandro quickly notices this and distracts the jock.

Cody tries to stick close to Gwen to try to cheer her up, but Sierra being attached to his hip didn't help things. After Sierra lobbed another insult at Gwen, Cody snaps and goes on a tirade finishing with telling the purple haired girl "To mind her own business, and to leave me alone!" Sierra cries and runs away, and when Cody turns back, his heart drops as Gwen is nowhere to be seen. Courtney bumps into the tearful Sierra, and is struck with a rare sense of genuine sympathy. A quasi-friendship starts to form, and they both vow to eliminate Gwen the first chance they get, even agreeing to help throw the challenge. Courtney animosity towards Cody grows, but masks this.

Owen stumbles on Gwen in tears as he was searching and pleads with his friend to tell him why she was so sad. Gwen confides to the big guy that she was feeling incredibly guilty about what she had done to Courtney, and that everyone but Cody was treating her like venom on her team. She lamented most of all that Duncan and she couldn't even solidify a solid relationship before they left, and Gwen was distraught at not knowing where she stood with the delinquent. Owen tries to cheer her up, apologizing that he also had voted for Duncan with Tyler and Alejandro, and was feeling guilt at how he voted out his good friend that he knew for so long. He also relates to her with her situation with Duncan, as he still felt sad about breaking up with Izzy in Jamaica and with him still not knowing of her current whereabouts after she was taken by the military.

He also brings up that it was good that Cody still liked her, saying that he felt after the London episode Tyler and Alejandro never liked him all that much, and that he himself still liked Gwen, calling Courtney a bit of a "meanie," reminding Gwen that Courtney wasn't a saint herself. They decide to search together as they talked, and both find identical alien looking boxes as artifacts, and decide to find their teammates and take it back. Gwen wipes away her tears and thanks Owen for his friendship, and both part feeling quite a bit better than before their chat.

Gwen and Owen both find the rest of their teammates with their artifacts that they found and it soon turned into a footrace back to the Jumbo Jet. Alejandro and Heather were neck and neck objects in hand, and it looked like a photo finish situation. Courtney sprints towards Heather and "accidentally" trips her, with the box flinging out of her hand. However Chris catches it, and deems Team Amazon the winners of the challenge, much to Courtney and Sierra's chagrin. Heather glares daggers at Courtney and now is fully suspicious of her challenge throwing.

For elimination, Owen was eliminated, cementing Team Chris's status as a duo. Owen waved goodbye to both Tyler and Alejandro before jumping out of the plane, head held high.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Owen: 2 (Tyler and Alejandro)_

 _Alejandro: 1 (Owen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro and Tyler_

* * *

 **16 - Picnic at Hanging Goth**

Gwen was feeling quite a bit better after her talk with Owen and opens up with Cody a bit more. Both make a pact to get rid of Courtney the first chance they get, and an alliance is formed. Courtney sticks with Sierra, both growing closer after Courtney consoled her in Nevada. The C.I.T talks privately with Heather, wanting her vote to get rid of Gwen, and the Queen Bee agrees. However due to the dimly lit light, she couldn't see Heather's crossed fingers.

Alejandro was convinced that he had Tyler's complete loyalty, and wasn't scared even if they lost today's challenge, thinking he could easily beat the jock in a tiebreaker. Tyler felt a bit sad that Owen was gone, but he was happy that he had such a good friend in Alejandro. What a poor naïve bastard.

The plane lands in Australia and Chris tasks both teams for a two day trek on Emu's to hanging rock. Alejandro starts to flirt with Courtney, angering Heather. Alejandro also plants into Tyler's mind how awful Duncan was for cheating on Courtney, telling him to imagine how he would feel if Lindsay did that to him. This causes the jock to have a less than favorable view of the goth, and Alejandro smirks as the dominos start to fall in his favor. Both Gwen and Cody bond and get along during the trek, causing Sierra's sanity to slip. She knocks Gwen off her emu, causing Cody to shout out the crazy girl yet again. Heather is furious with all the infighting, and decides to target either Sierra or Courtney for elimination if they lost.

Eventually Alejandro and Tyler reach the summit first, and Chris tasks the duo into retrieving sheep by jumping off the cliff via a bungee cord, and awarding those shears to try to find their logo. During Tyler's first try however he accidentally caught a dingo, causing some injury. Alejandro had to bite his lip just to contain his laughter at the poor jock's suffering.

Due to Courtney purposely trying to take it slow and Sierra's lack of sanity, the Amazons make it a fair amount of time later than the Chris duo. After a few turns each from the teams resulting in squat from both, during Gwen's turn Sierra's fury turns to a feverish pitch as she throws the dingo that just a while ago attacked Tyler at Gwen during her turn, slowing the Amazon's down enough so that Tyler and Alejandro can claim victory.

Cody was downright furious with Sierra, as was Heather for slowing down the team with her rash mistake. An irate tech geek goes to Heather and pleads the Queen Bee to vote with Sierra with him to avenge Gwen. Heather takes this one step further, saying that she would eliminate the crazed fan girl as well as allying with Gwen and Cody to take down the C.I.T in the future. Courtney herself kept her head down and distanced herself from the purple haired girl. Even for Gwen, that was too far and broke off her working with Sierra any further. Cody tried to talk Gwen into voting for Sierra, but she was too loopy to understand.

In an undramatic vote Sierra seemed to be eliminated, before Chris siked them out and said that it was just a reward challenge. Cody and Heather both glared daggers at both Courtney and Sierra, with Gwen being too loopy to recognize what was happening.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Sierra: 3 (Cody, Courtney and Heather) *NULL*_

 _Courtney: 1 (Gwen) *NULL*_

 _Gwen: 1 (Sierra) *NULL*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro and Tyler_

* * *

 **17 – Sweden Sour**

Sierra turned into persona-non-grata on the Amazon team, with even Courtney shunning her due to her toxicity. The fangirl decides to forget about her hatred for Gwen and commits on getting Cody to somewhat like her again, (or at least tolerate her) as the geek was giving her the cold shoulder. A solid three person alliance was formed between Cody, Gwen and Heather. Much to the Goth's surprise, Heather didn't seem to care what Gwen had done to Courtney, much like how she handled the revelation that LeShawna talked bad behind other people back during Total Drama Action. Courtney keeps her head down, hoping that the newly aligned trio would target Sierra before herself.

Tyler, seeing this all unfold on the Amazon feels immensely uncomfortable and Alejandro grows suspicious, noticing the newfound trio of Heather, Gwen and Cody.

The plane lands in Sweden where both teams are tasked to construct a ship to sail, with the objective being either to sink the other teams or claim a flag. Tyler had no idea what he was doing, but Alejandro managed to figure out what were building a ship rather quickly. As Courtney was in a shouting match with Heather and a surprisingly irate Cody, Sierra managed to finish the boat all by herself. To their chagrin, it was a giant hollow replica of Cody's head.

Soon both teams were in the water and raced towards the flag. Alejandro and Tyler looked like they were going to make it first, but Sierra sacrificed herself by shooting herself out of the cannon to obliterate the duo's ship to redeem herself for Cody, causing Team Amazon's victory.

At the ceremony Tyler and Alejandro steeled themselves for a tiebreaker, before Chris revealed it was yet another reward challenge. Tyler was relieved as he didn't have to lose his friend, and Alejandro to was relieved that he didn't have to lose a reliable vote with a solid trio he needed to defeat so close to the merge.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Tyler: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL*_

 _Alejandro: 1 (Tyler) *NULL*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Sierra_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro and Tyler_

* * *

 **19 – Niagara Brawls**

The plane landed in the Canadian side of Niagara Falls where the merged commenced.

For better or worse Tyler, Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Sierra, Gwen and Heather had made it.

Cody, Gwen and Heather were intent on continuing their alliance, and despite Sierra's overtures, Cody was still intent on ridding himself of the fangirl. Sierra tried to amend things with Courtney, but she seem to drift towards Alejandro, him flirting with her ever more aggressively. Tyler notices and grows a little suspicious of the Spaniard, but quickly throws the feeling aside. It looked like a 3-3-1 situation in terms of alliances, before Chris announced that Blaineley from Celebrity Manhunt would be joining the cast. Most thought she was rather annoying.

Chris stuffed all the males in the slot machine to make pairs for the wedding challenge, before being reminded that the gender difference was 3-5 by Courtney. Chris, seeing that Courtney called this out got her to be stuffed in the slot machine as well, much to her chagrin and the pairs were the following:

Cody and Sierra

Gwen and Courtney

Alejandro and Heather

Tyler and Blaineley

For the dress part of the challenge, it was quite a bit awkward. Gwen (she was adamant on being the groom, not wanting to be caught dead in such a feminine white dress), despite Heather's demands, gave Courtney correct directions which the C.I.T was surprised by. They took the dress first, with Heather scolding Gwen that she was giving Courtney the opportunity for immunity. Gwen angrily reminded that she too would be up for elimination if she didn't win, but Heather merely huffed in frustration.

Cody was actively trying to not have Sierra get the dress, giving her completely wrong instructions, but much to his chagrin and surprise "She must have a wedding dress radar implanted in her," she got it anyway.

Alejandro with Heather and Blaineley with Tyler both got dresses and the final challenge commenced, walking across Niagara Falls on a tightrope. Gwen and Courtney both got into an argument on the rope over Duncan and fall off rather quickly. Cody, wanting Sierra to get eliminated so much, jumps out of her arms causing them both to fall. Alejandro and Heather have a chat on the rope, with Alejandro taunting her jealousy from his flirting with Courtney as well as his solid vote and manipulation of Tyler. Both make a truce though that they will convince both sides of their alliances to vote for Sierra. Both don't notice the insincerity in the other in that promise.

In the end Alejandro and Heather take invincibility with first class privileges and the ceremony begins.

Both alliances put aside their differences despite Heather and Alejandro's reservations and united in their choice.

In a heavy lopsided vote, Sierra finally took the drop of shame, with tears in her eyes as Cody refused to accept her apology.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Sierra: 6 (Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Alejandro, Tyler)_

 _Gwen: 1 (Sierra)_

 _Heather: 1 (Blaineley) *NULL*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra,_

 _Final Seven: Alejandro, Blaineley, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather and Tyler_

* * *

 **20 - Chinese Fake Out**

Come China, battle lines were clearly drawn, with Cody, Heather and Gwen on one side with Alejandro, Tyler and Courtney on the other. The former trio were intent on voting Courtney out whilst Alejandro feigned traditional morals of "adultery" being "heinous" to secure Courtney's loyalty on the latter. Tyler felt odd in all of this, but kept reminding himself how sad he'd be if Lindsay cheating on him, and decided to join in. Blaineley, knowing she to be the swing vote in this scenario, egged the others on to woo her, but this proved to be more annoying than effective. However she did succeed in securing an alliance of her own…

All finished the Great Wall challenge before the gong rang out except for Courtney who hit a stick of dynamite.

Chris introduced the eating challenge to the remaining five players while Alejandro started to sweat as he didn't want to contaminate his "temple." However he did manage to find an option to move forward…

Cody dropped out rather early, refusing to eat the Donkey that he rode which he suspected was in one of the meals.

Tyler dropped out early as one of the meals served was chicken, his greatest fear, while Heather simply puked up another dish.

Soon it was Blaineley, Alejandro and Gwen in a three way heat, with the Spaniard suspiciously dropping his hair tie during every course.

Gwen was spurred on by Cody to keep going while Heather grew suspicious of Alejandro and Blaineley not seeming to cringe at the repulsive food. She finally erupted, demanding that Chris change Courtney's spot as she suspected her cheating for Alejandro and for Blaineley to switch bowls with Gwen. Both puked immediately on the next dish and Gwen was deemed the winner with invincibility. No one suspected a guiltier looking Chef as the elimination ceremony was upon them.

Cody, Gwen and Heather continued their pattern on voting for Courtney, while the alliance of Alejandro, Tyler and Courtney were stumped as they could not target Gwen. Alejandro broached the idea of voting for Cody, which C.I.T quickly latched onto. He explained that it would deprive an ally in Gwen, as well as causing the uneasy alliance between Gwen and Heather to possibly split without Cody to disarm their arguments with each other. Tyler disagreed, wanting to vote for Heather, as well as counting Cody as a friend. Alejandro finally convinced him of doing so, and with a heavy heart, the jock cast his vote. Blaineley kept her vote a secret.

Cody and Courtney both steeled themselves for a tiebreaker, before Chris announced that they would both be taking the drop, citing budget cuts. Cody simply sighed and with an incensed Courtney was tossed from the plane. Tyler hung his head while Alejandro smirked ever more so, seeing Gwen and Heather's shocked faces as the tech geek was out of the game. Gwen chose Heather to go to first class with her, but both knew it would be a rocky night.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Cody: 3 (Alejandro, Tyler and Courtney)_

 _Courtney: 3 (Gwen, Cody and Heather)_

 _Blaineley: 1 (Heather)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney_

 _Final Five: Alejandro, Blaineley, Gwen, Heather and Tyler_

* * *

 **21 - African Lying Safari**

Despite Courtney's departure, Alejandro's plan had worked. Gwen and Heather without Cody were getting on each other's last nerve up in First Class. They begrudgingly chose to stay together, knowing there was no other real option. Tyler was feeling down and questioning Alejandro's more aggressive methods in playing the game while Blaineley smirked that her new secret alliance was getting her ever more new advantages.

Soon the plane landed in Africa and Chris tasked the Final Five in hunting Ezekiel, with the first part breaking gourds with baseball bats and balls to secure supplies.

Alejandro was first receiving six trancballs and a slingshot, while Heather received three trancballs with one. Gwen, Blaineley and an embarrassed Tyler emerged with squat, not even putting a dent in theirs.

Heather and Gwen got into an argument so the Goth left Heather to try to capture the feral home schooler while Tyler, embarrassed about his lack of skill in the pre-challenge, ceded him trying to win to Alejandro. Blaineley simply sat around, but was still confident that she would win it due to her new friend…

While Alejandro and Heather were both competing, Gwen and Tyler both bumped into each other, with Tyler being very guarded. He finally asked why Gwen kissed Duncan if she knew he was with Courtney, with the Goth replying she didn't know why at the moment. Rolling her eyes, Gwen suddenly shifted the conversation to Alejandro. Heather had told her suspicions of him eliminating Bridgette and LeShawna due to his manipulation, as well of his true nature, and she brought this up to the jock. However Tyler was angry that Gwen would accuse his friend of such things and stormed off. However the seed of doubt was already planted in his mind grew stronger and stronger after that interaction and he continued to think about it.

While the four teens had no luck in catching the feral kid, shockingly, Blaineley emerged with Ezekiel subdued to Chris. The host was suspicious, and noticed an ever exhausted and scratched up Chef Hatchet limp by as Blaineley emerged. He also saw a tranc dart was in the homeschoolers neck, despite Blaineley not having any. Narrowing his eyes, he told everyone to get on the plane for the elimination ceremony.

Gwen and Heather talked, and Gwen brought up that she talked to Tyler, but that he had walked away angrily after she had brought up Alejandro's treachery. Heather annoyed that a tiebreaker was probably going to come, opted to vote for Alejandro with Gwen agreeing.

Tyler had gone to Alejandro and told him what Gwen had said about him, with the Spaniard denying it viciously. "Only someone not respectful of monogamy would say such a thing about me," Tyler was still uncertain, but went along with his friend and both opted to vote for Gwen.

However in a shocking twist of events, Chris announced at the ceremony that he had found out from checking the cameras in the cock pit that Blaineley was disqualified for working an illegal alliance with Chef Hatchet. Chef hung his head in shame as the blonde was about to be eliminated, where she called for "Alejandro and Heather to make out already" and for Tyler to "grow up and stop being so naïve about what's going on." Chris quickly shoved her off the plane before talking about her being originally offered to host the show. He also announced that without a winner, all had to stay in economy class, much to the new Final Four's chagrin.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen: 2 (Alejandro and Tyler) *NULL*_

 _Alejandro: 2 (Gwen and Heather) *NULL*_

 _Heather: 1 (Blaineley) *NULL*_

 _Blaineley: 1 (Chris)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney, Blaineley_

 _Final Four: Alejandro, Gwen, Heather and Tyler_

* * *

 **22 - Rapa Phooey**

Chris tasked the Final Four to find eggs on Easter Island and bring them up to deliver them back to a gigantic mother Condor.

Tyler and Alejandro stuck together whilst Gwen and Heather did as well, and nothing of importance much happened. Tyler kept feeling conflicted about Alejandro while Gwen and Heather seemed to argue the whole way and in the end Alejandro got invincibility.

Almost as if it was a running joke at this point, Tyler and Gwen braced themselves up for an epic face off tiebreaker before Chris pulled the rug out from under them and said it was merely a reward challenge. Chris signed off the episode as Alejandro opted to bring Tyler to first class with him.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Tyler: 2 (Gwen and Heather) *NULL*_

 _Gwen: 2 (Alejandro and Tyler) *NULL*_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney, Blaineley_

 _Final Four: Alejandro, Gwen, Heather and Tyler_

* * *

 **23 - Awwwwww, Drumheller!**

Tyler was feeling ever more conflicted towards Alejandro after Africa. He began to wonder how whenever Alejandro was romantically involved with Bridgette or LeShawna they would be sent home. Alejandro, underestimated Tyler's wavering loyalty and ignored this.

The Final Four soon landed in Drumheller Alberta where they were tasked to find and decorate a dinosaur for judging.

While building Gwen and Heather both knew that their only shot was to get Tyler on side, so Heather walked up to Tyler to try to convince him of Alejandro's true nature whilst they were building. It didn't blow over so well on the surface, with Tyler being red in the face and scolding Heather for how she treated Lindsay in the past. The raven haired girl insulted Tyler's stupidity and walked away, much to Gwen's chagrin.

Soon enough, the four dinosaurs were made.

Alejandro had built the _Allosaurus_ , an actual real life dino.

Heather made the Chrisceratops, purely to suck up to the host. This was before it was revealed the final four would be voting for each other's dinos.

Gwen, channeling her inner goth, had built the Vampirodon, a dinosaur with large fangs with a black cape resembling Dracula himself.

Tyler managed to build Sportosaur, a rather humanoid looking dinosaur with a catcher's mitt on one hand, a hockey stick in the other, and a football carried with his other two (Chris derided the jock that he was supposed to make a dinosaur, not an alien.)

Gwen took first in the vote, earning her a post-digger with Tyler earning a pick-axe for second. Heather and Alejandro tied for last so Chris flipped a coin for the kiddy pale and shovel, which Queen Bee won much to the Arch Villain's chagrin. Chris tasked the final four with these supplies to dig up their reserved fuel tanks which the interns had accidentally buried.

Tyler wanted to talk to Alejandro so that the Latino could give him reassurance he wasn't being manipulated by him, but the Spaniard seemed to underestimate that Tyler's loyalty was wavering and seem to brush him off, opting to find the barrel on his own by himself without the jock slowing him down. Heather not wanting Alejandro to win again, went out to find her barrel, leaving Gwen in the dust without a second to talk strategy.

As Gwen dug for her barrel with the post-digger, Tyler surprisingly had come up to Gwen and apologized for him shouting at her back in Africa. He admitted that he had started to have suspicions with Alejandro, especially concerning how Bridgette and LeShawna seemed to get eliminated when Alejandro started to "like" them. Gwen seizes on this and brings up that Alejandro was being a hypocrite on his stance on cheating due to him flirting with Bridgette while she was dating Geoff. Tyler's brain suddenly clicked and agreed with Gwen that Alejandro was up to something. Gwen also brought up that why did Alejandro force _Tyler_ to talk about her and Duncan's kiss in Greece, and it soon all clicked together for the Jock that Alejandro was intent on manipulating everyone for the money. He apologized to Gwen profusely as well as running up to the camera man and apologizing to everyone he had inadvertently helped Alejandro eliminate in the game, and quickly agreed with Gwen that he would vote for Al with her and Heather.

As for the Spaniard himself, he was trading insults with Heather before a large boulder landed on top of her. Realizing that she had meant more to him than he had thought, Alejandro saved Heather from the boulder and broached a final two pact with her, asking her to vote for Gwen this challenge so that for the next one he could easily betray Tyler and they can be in the finals. Heather wasn't so sure, but now had butterflies in her stomach and feigned agreement with Alejandro.

Eventually Gwen brought back a barrel first due to her post-digger earning herself invincibility and the ceremony was upon them. No one had noticed the trail of oil being lead up to the plane, nor how Gwen's boots were tracking the oil all around them. Gwen brought up to Heather her conversation with Tyler and that he was willing to vote with Alejandro with them. Heather managed to hide her disappointment and smirked, knowing that Alejandro would be eliminated one way or the other.

Soon the elimination ceremony was upon them but before Chris read out the votes something odd happened. Gwen was sitting a bit too close to the fire and soon her boot started to be set ablaze due to the trace amounts of oil from when she punctured the barrel with her post digger. She quickly pulled off her shoe and threw it away, but threw so on the oil path up to the Jumbo Jet, causing its obliteration.

A furious Chris ignored Gwen's immunity and disqualified the Goth on the spot, much to Tyler and Heather's chagrin. After the blowup, Heather made sure to throw the votes in the fire, but not soon enough where the Arch Villain saw the outcome in the blaze, feeling heartbroken.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _[1] Gwen: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL*_

 _Alejandro: 3 (Tyler, Gwen and Heather) *NULL*_

 _[2] Gwen: 1 (Chris)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney, Blaineley, Gwen_

 _Final Three: Alejandro, Heather and Tyler_

* * *

 **25 - Planes, Trains, and Motorized Mobiles**

Chris tasked the Final Three with a climactic race across the Continental United States to Tijuana Mexico where they would have to race by boat to the American Island state of Hawaii. Alejandro was well aware of Heather's treachery and vowed to crush her, but not before Tyler also snapped at the Latino for his manipulation for the whole season, also vowing to defeat him.

As Alejandro sprinted off, Gwen tried to convince Heather and Tyler to team up against Alejandro, but failing to. Tyler ran to catch up to Alejandro, but Gwen managed to convince Heather to stay behind and see if they could find any use for the wreckage in the plane, deciding to help out the Queen Bee.

Soon the jock and the arch-villain were locking horns on a speeding train while Gwen, learning from Duncan teaching her some mechanics on her time with him from Total Drama Action, decided to create a badass motorcycle from the wreckage. Both came to respect each other from this, even forming a friendship, despite their long held animosity towards each other. Heather told Gwen not to care what anyone thinks from what happened with Duncan with Gwen spurning Heather on to defeat Alejandro.

Soon it was a tight three race on boats as everyone got to Tijuana at the same time. Tyler managed to beat all odds and got their first, securing his place in the Final Two. With Alejandro and Heather it looked like a photo finish scenario, which it indeed it was. Alejandro was playing dirty throwing his red vest at Heather face which blinded the Queen Bee enough for him to secure his love interests' demise.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney, Blaineley, Gwen, Heather_

 _Final Two: Alejandro and Tyler_

* * *

 **26 - Hawaiian Punch**

Tyler and Alejandro both glared at each other as they braced for the final fight for the million. Chris had ordered both needed to choose helpers in order to create dummies of each other to throw into the Volcano. Tyler, despite him wanting to pick Lindsay, opted for Gwen and Heather as he knew both wouldn't get tricked by Alejandro. Courtney, Katie and Sadie all volunteered for the Latino, with Alejandro eventually choosing Courtney and Katie due to the former BFFFL's being a bit better physically.

It was a close race up the volcano, with helpers both hindering and helping their contestants. Soon enough one person threw in their dummy first and claimed victory, with both outcomes resulting in Ezekiel stealing the winners' money and causing it to fall in the volcano, with Alejandro suffering horrible burns in each.

Alejandro won in about all the versions of the show, however Tyler was surprisingly victorious in the French airing.

* * *

 _Victors: Tyler/Alejandro_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, LeShawna, Lindsay, Izzy, DJ, Noah, Duncan, Owen, Sierra, Cody and Courtney, Blaineley, Gwen, Heather_

* * *

 **Yup, victory goes to Alejandro and Tyler! The only thing in this I think is somewhat cheap is Gwen's reasoning for elimination, but I needed the Jumbo Jet to be blown up someway and wanted an AlTyler finale.**

 **Now for the premise of this; it is heavily implied in the canon episode of Greece's Pieces that Chris was originally going to make it an elimination episode, but when he saw Duncan was getting the boot he decides to make it a non-elimination round because Duncan stirs up drama. However I think Chef going to him and convincing him otherwise isn't so far fetched, and I think the non-Duncan World Tour scenario I built was hopefully good for you guys. I'm sure other scenarios besides this can happen, but I can totally see in my head Tyler being strung along until realizing he'd been played way later on in the season. I also hope the Gwen/Heather friendship isn't too far fetched, but I think this dynamic would be similar to LeShawna's and Heather's in Total Drama Action. (before TDWT completely nullified it) Also with Greece's Pieces being an elimination episode now, I decided to have the Australian episode be a non-elimination one, just to balance things out. Also I tweaked with some of the names on some episodes to make sense if they referenced what happened in the episode.**

 **Anyway, I am very tired so thanks for reading and make sure to vote on the poll on my profile for what you want to see next on this. I know this chapter's scenario wasn't part of the poll, but I'm planning the next one to be! :)**

 **-ewisko**


	4. What if Gwen didn't betray Trent?

**Authors Notes: Hey again! This chapter was originally supposed to be the second chapter published, but I didn't release it at the time as I felt like it wasn't up to snuff. The finished project you see here is a result from massive retooling, mostly from halfway on.**

 **As for the chapter itself, was spurred me onto finally complete this after I let it languish for two weeks was due to the result of the poll, which it tied with the Samey one. I'll probably make another poll with a different slate of ideas, so check that out if you want!**

 **Keep an eye out for various endnotes, as I've sprinkled them throughout this behemoth of a chapter in order to explain things or references that I included here. And yes, this chapter is a** _behemoth._ **This is because the divergence occurs so early in the season that I'm summarizing the bulk of the episodes that occurred in Total Drama Action**.

* * *

 _What if Gwen never agreed to Justin's Blackmail?_

* * *

Out of all the grueling days of Total Drama Island as well as the first few of Total Drama Action, Gwen never felt as awful as she did right now.

Today was their fifth movie genre based challenge, one of the western. But it wasn't the fact that they all had to jump from over 20 feet in the air to land on a hard old mule, or the fact that she was humiliated into having to wear cow udders on her head while trying not to get lassoed, or even the fact her allergies were there for all of it. The challenge in itself was pretty tame for Total Drama so far. No electrocutions or vomiting was a plus, and even the ridiculous udders Chris made her wear wasn't _that_ embarrassing. She did have to drink out of the communal toiler _and_ have her deepest darkest secrets in her diary read aloud for the entire Canadian Reality T.V show wearing public after all.

The main thing that made the goth feel so down was having to breakup with Trent, which was the culmination of all the prior uneasiness from their relationship ever since Total Drama Action started up to that point. His worrying of if something was up between her and Duncan, his even more constant worrying if Gwen was angry or upset with him for whatever reason, but most of all his insistence on trying to throw challenges for her was the last straw for Gwen and deciding to call it off. She wasn't angry with Trent, not at all, nor was she questioning her decision. It just sucked so much that she saw her first ever boyfriend, the boy she had a crush on for nearly forty days as she was hold up at Camp Wawwanakwa, turned from a cool, well-adjusted person that she fell in love with to a completely nervous wreck.

It wasn't that Trent was annoying her, it was that she felt so _guilty_ that her being his girlfriend caused him to become this way. She was making _him_ unhealthy, and even though she didn't want to breakup with him in the end, she couldn't live with the guilt of causing Trent to become like this any longer.

Gwen sighed collectively as she thought of this, placing her hand on the door handle to the exit of the girls' trailer.

 _At least it can't get any worse_

She was about to be proven so _very_ wrong, after taking a few small steps.

"Tell them what I heard you just say to Trent." Justin ordered sternly, right into the goth girls face.

The camera (ah yes, there's a camera now) flashed to Owen, Lindsay, and Beth's (all still wearing their towels from showering) confused expressions before cutting back to Gwen's bewildered face. A pregnant pause passed. "Sorry I can't hear you, ha-choo!" she sneezed briefly, "head cold!"

"Fine I'll do it than," Justin turned to his fellow Grips, "Trent's been purposely throwing our challenges _for Gwen."_ He jerked his thumb at the goth.

"What?" Owen's eyes widened.

"That's so unfair," Lindsay pouted.

"Gwen would never let Trent do that, ever. Right Gwen?" Beth clasped her hands together and stared at the blue haired girl with puppy dog eyes.

"Errr…" The goth looked away briefly before continuing, "Depends on how… they're other ways too…" As Gwen was stuttering the camera zoomed in on Beth's face showing her lip quivering. Gwen could hide it no longer, "It's _true."_

"You two have been _cheating?"_ Beth gasped as Gwen closed her eyes in guilt. "How could you, you are our friend!"

"It wasn't my fault; I wasn't in on it I swear." Gwen defended hoping they would soften up.

"Why should we believe you?" Justin narrowed his eyes, dashing her hopes.

"Because I broke up with Trent," She admitted, lowering her head in shame.

"Oh no," "Poor you and Trent." Beth and Lindsay both seemed to lose their faces of betrayal and were replaced with those of sadness. Owen could be seen as looking down at Lindsay's cleavage **[1]** , but no one seemed to notice. Justin was having none of it.

"This, this all could be a ruse, some strategy to make it to the final two." Justin warned.

"Wow beauty _and_ brains," Owen gasped.

"I wasn't in on it, I swear." She reaffirmed, offering a pleading look to the foursome.

" _Prove it,"_ Justin narrowed his eyes. Gwen looked at the four faces and winced, not knowing what to say or do she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind, "Vote Trent off, things have gotten way too complicated between us anyway, you'd be doing me a favor." As Gwen said this, her gut wrenched. Her brain was mentally chastising her for being so callous. This was something Heather would do, not her!

"Great cherry cheesecakes, she's bluffing." Owen leveled a frown at the goth that made her heart sink.

"We'll see about that." Justin took another step forward, "Either way, you _owe_ us Gwen."

Gwen blinked and turned around at him, her instantaneous regret making her renege, "Wait, forget that I said that. Don't vote off Trent _please."_

* * *

 _[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

* * *

"So it was a bluff." Justin's expression darkened. "You've just sealed his fate. We're done here."

"No please, I wasn't in on it I just don't want you to vote him off!" Gwen tried to explain, but it was too late. Beth, Lindsay, Justin and even Owen started to turn and walk away. Seeing the trio head off, Gwen got on her knees and sighed. "I so messed this _up,"_

What was that? Why did she put a target on Trent's back! Of course they thought it was a bluff after she reneged on it. She imagined the elimination ceremony, Trent looking at her with a distraught, hurt face knowing that she had told them to vote for him, no matter how much she'd say she took it back. She would be, she would be like the New Heather! **[2]** She couldn't live with this guilt if it happened, to dump Trent as well as robbing him of a chance at the million-dollar prize!

The only thing she could do to save him was too…

Gwen steeled herself, making up her mind. She got up and walked back to the trailer.

* * *

The camera zooms in quietly to the Gilded Chris Awards Ceremony stage to the sounds of loud brass and drums. Beams of light were shining up and down the curtains, stage itself and podium as the now iconic tune of the elimination ceremony played, with various reels of Chris from Total Drama Island were shown in moving squares, one right after the other. This led up to a final, bigger square of Chris faded into a pure gold color. The camera slowly panned itself back to reveal it being a giant Gilded Chris Award. It sparkled as two stage lights crisscrossed it with fireworks sounding off in the background of various colors.

A flash occurred with the camera zooming in on the Grips, tapping their votes on the device provided to them on the bleachers.

"The votes have been cast," Chris began, wearing a blue tuxedo, "If you get a Gilded Chris it means you're safe… _for now."_

Chef walked up, swapping his dress from earlier during this episode's challenge for a black coat and purple bowtie. "What happened to your _dress?"_ Chris remarked slyly to the cook. For a reply the hulking man merely flashed the Chris the 'I am watching you' sign with his fingers prompting the host to knock it off.

"And the Gilded Chris goes too… _Lindsay…and Beth."_

"Yay!" Both girls hugged each other before catching both awards. The camera panned slowly to show Owen, Trent and Justin's faces before Chris said, " _Justin_."

The model let out a small sigh of relief as he caught his award.

"And last but not least…"

The score went higher in pinch with excitement as the camera showed a split screen of both Trent and Owen's perspectives

" _Owe_ -

"Wait!"

All eyes turned to see none other than Gwen, dashing towards the stage. She skidded to a halt, breathing heavily and to everyone's surprise the rest of the Screaming Gaffers was close behind her, but stayed a fair enough distance away that it was only Gwen near the Killer Grips and the two hosts. Silence was struck for a good thirty seconds, with everyone staring at the goth girl. Gwen, acutely aware of this, gulped and begun with her plan, "Chris, don't eliminate Tre-," She paused. " _anyone_ from the Killer Grips. I quit."

Gasps could be heard throughout the venue, especially in the small huddle the Screaming Gaffers were in.

"Come on, Gwen!" Duncan lamented. "Don't tell me you're pulling this to try to save lover boy," He jerked his thumb to the bleachers where Trent was sitting, his face pale with shock.

"Quiet Duncan," LeShawana took a step forward, "Believe me, I'm not on board with this either." Her expression softened. "But Gwen came to me and told me why she needed to do this, and we all have to respect that." Her eyes turned to the former Gaffer leader and smiled, "I'm gonna miss you girl,"

Gwen smiled back at LeShawna and to the rest of her team, who had mixed expressions. DJ looked melancholy while Harold looked shocked. Heather couldn't contain her devilish smirk while Duncan continued to maintain his annoyed expression.

" _Ahem,"_ Chris coughed. "You don't exactly make the rules here Gwen," The host frowned, "But," His expression lightened. "Your team has been winning _way too much_ that it's gotten boring. Like, really boring. So I'll allow it, Killer Grips you'll stay as you are."

The camera shifted perspective to the Killer Grips now, all wearing shocked expressions. None rivaled Trent's face, whose was white as a ghost. "Gwen," He croaked. " _Why?"_

The newly eliminated Total Drama Action player rushed to his side, "Trent just trust me on this." She gave the musician a reassuring smile, "I don't want to get into it here, but I accidentally did something that was going to hurt you…" Her glance drifted to the other four players of the Killer Grips. Three of them looked downward, guilt awash over them at what they tried to do. Justin seemed to just scoff and roll his eyes. "I needed to quit to make sure that, _thing,_ doesn't happen."

"But Gwen, I-"

Trent was cut off as Gwen planted a kiss on his cheek, "Please Trent, just trust me?" She said, her face pleading. Trent seemed to blink rubbing his eyes. The kiss caught him off guard, even if it was on his cheek. He wanted to keep asking what was this thing Gwen was talking about, but pushed the feeling down to his gut. He wanted to trust her.

"I, _trust you."_ He managed a small smile. Gwen returned the smile, and for a brief moment as they gazed at one another, it was like they were back at Camp Wawwanakwa.

"Okay," Chris broke that bubble pretty quickly, "It's Total Drama Action, not _Total Sappy Action_. Gwen get in the limo."

* * *

The camera flashed again to all the contestants standing with Gwen as she made her way to the car. Giving DJ and Duncan fist bumps, LeShawna and Owen hugs, and for Trent another one that lingered before she entered the lame-osine as it jettisoned into the night.

As it disappeared from view, Trent felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach. Why would she quit, and what bad thing was going to happen if she didn't? Only time would tell.

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[BLACKMAIL AVERTED]_

 _[GWEN ELIMINATED]_

 _[TRENT SAVED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Trent 4: (Justin, Beth, Lindsay and Owen) *NULL*_

 _Owen 1: (Trent) *NULL*_

 _Gwen 1: (Gwen) [QUIT]_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen_

 _Screaming Gaffers: Duncan, Harold, LeShawna, DJ and Heather_

 _Killer Grips: Trent, Justin, Owen, Beth and Lindsay_

* * *

 **7 - The Chefshank Redemption**

After a mishap with locked trailer doors, Chris announced that the next challenge would be Prison Flick day. Chef continues his alliance with DJ, and the Brickhouse with a Heart's guilt continues to spiral further and further. Trent, distraught and concerned at Gwen's cryptic reason for quitting is so saddened that it looked like he wouldn't be of much help competing. Heather, ecstatic Gwen is gone tries to take the reins of leadership of her team, much to their chagrin.

The first part of the challenge consisted of both teams making gross meals that one from each team had to eat.

The Grips chose Heather.

The Gaffers chose Lindsay.

In the end due to DJ adding his momma's spice to the concoction allowed the blonde to be victorious, though she puked immediately after Heather due to the Queen Bee projectile vomiting in her face, earning the Grips a shovel.

For the second part of the challenge, the Grips tried to get Trent to push their laundry cart but he was still too distraught to compete and the role defaulted to Lindsay. The Gaffers got DJ to push.

It seemed a blowout at first, with DJ pushing the Gaffers to the place they had to dig well before Lindsay. When Lindsay with the Grips got there they did have the shovel though, which even things up a bit.

Along the way the Gaffers bumped into Izzy, who showed them a shortcut. Unfortunately, Izzy's shortcut was more of a _long cut,_ which allowed the Grips to catch up and take victory.

When the Gaffers eventually got there, Izzy rejoined the Grips as she explained that they had technically voted out _E-Scope_ not her, much to Owen's joy.

Before the elimination, Trent asked Izzy if she watched last episode and to tell him why Gwen had quit. Izzy spilled everything, with Gwen wanting to quit to save Trent after she initially told the Grips to vote for him, as well as Justin overhearing Trent admit how he was throwing challenges for Gwen. Also in typical Izzy exaggeration she put particular emphasis on how Justin orchestrated the whole thing, trying to get him to turn against the model, but Trent just felt guilty about the whole thing. Izzy did manage to get Trent to promise that they'd look out for each other though, with both being sort of outcasts on the team with everyone knowing Trent threw the game and Izzy being a returnee. A partnership was born.

On the Gaffers side, LeShawna was up to her wits end as Heather continued to try to take Gwen's place as captain. She tried to coax Harold into voting for her, but the nerd was adamant at wanting Duncan gone.

In the end it didn't matter as both DJ and Duncan were both getting annoyed with the Queen Bee's antics and sent her packing to the lame-o-sine.

* * *

 _Heather 3: (Duncan, LeShawna, DJ)_

 _Duncan 1: (Harold)_

 _LeShawna 1: (Heather)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather_

 _Screaming Gaffers: DJ, Duncan, Harold, LeShwana_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Lindsay, Justin, Owen_

* * *

 **8 - One Flu Over The Cuckoos**

Shortly after the end of the Prison challenge and Heather's elimination, Trent apologized to the Grips about throwing challenges. To his surprised everyone seemed to be accepting, including Justin. Although it was revealed in the confessional that he was still distrustful. Izzy grit her teeth at the model but said nothing.

Chris announced that night that both teams would be studying with an near endless surprise of pizza from medical books to prepare for the Medical Challenge in the morning.

Duncan and LeShawna chose to skip the studying due to it being only a reward challenge.

Without having to deal with Heather, LeShawna's next target was Duncan. She didn't appreciate Duncan's continued bullying of Harold and confronted him about it while they were walking back to sleep. Duncan, not liking being questioned, told LeShawna to "shove it," and implied he was being extra harsh due to something being done in the past by Harold. LeShawna grew ever more incensed at the delinquent, and a wedge between them started to grow.

The next morning had most of the contestants tired, save for LeShawna and Duncan. For the first part of the challenge, Chris instructed both teams to retrieve parts of giant like cadavers by spelunking down into pools of water, teeming with electric eels as well. They would than need to pull the cadaver up a way with a rope contraction before it being struck with lightning. Whichever team did this first would win.

During the challenge, Duncan kept messing with Harold, drawing LeShawna's ire, her anger from last night not subsided. The last straw for LeShawna was when Duncan pants'd Harold, spurring a shouting match between the two of them. With tempers flared, DJ was the only one level headed enough to go on with the challenge, and it looked like the Grips would win with ease.

However, the challenge stopped short where Owen's lemony burp made Justin think he had a "Mortitistical Crumples Disease" with Beth confirming. Pandemonium soon set in as everyone else started to feel sick, prompting Chris to exit the room, barricading the exits.

As everyone started to feel sick with various symptoms, LeShawna and Duncan started to notice they were the only ones feeling ok. They also saw that they also were the only ones who didn't study for the whole night. Both begrudgingly knew they had to work together in order to figure this out and escaped using a pully for one of the cadavers and investigated to see what was wrong.

Once both returned, they alerted everyone that Chef used itching powder and laxatives for his cheese, while confirming that the sores on DJ and Owen were just pepperoni. All the other symptoms, they reasoned, were placebo. No one noticed an ever guiltier looking DJ.

Chris burst through the door and declared The Screaming Gaffers the winners for their deductions. All four bickered over the spa reward, but in the end LeShawna's crying convinced the other three that she should get it, even Duncan. However, it was revealed to the viewers that LeShawna only feigned tears to spend the day with LeShaniqua.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather_

 _Screaming Gaffers: DJ, Duncan, Harold, LeShwana_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Lindsay, Justin, Owen_

* * *

 **9 - The Sand Witch Project**

As the next episode opened up, tension on the Screaming Gaffers was reaching a boiling point. LeShawna and Harold continued to be at odds with Duncan over him bullying the nerd, with Duncan still not revealing why he was doing so harshly. DJ, still guilty at his illegal alliance with Chef, kept his head down.

The Grips, while still having their own problems, were much better off. All had forgiven Trent, and while Justin was still a bit wary, he more or less was trusting of him at this point now that Gwen was gone. Izzy still wanted the model gone, but she mostly kept it to herself. Trent was still quite a bit downcast, but his move was starting to improve as Izzy made it a point to try to cheer him up. Lindsay vowed to take on more of a leadership role.

After a Chris faking his death, which led everyone to discovers Beth inability to scream, Chris tasked each team to choose a killer and try to make the others scream. Whichever team was the loudest would be crowned the victors.

After some bickering between the Grips, Lindsay put her foot down and demanded that Beth be the killer, due to her inability to scream.

The Gaffers wanted Duncan to be the killer, but Chef threatened them to have DJ be it, which they complied. The Gentle Giant was beginning to sweat.

In the end the Gaffers were victorious, but not after Chef cheated to make sure Duncan and Heather would scream, causing DJ to be knocked out. When he awakened, his conscience seemed to be at a breaking point.

For the second part of the challenge, Chris instructed the Grips to spend a whole night in the craft services tent while unbeknownst to them the Gaffers would try to scare them out. Lindsay tried to get the team to stay put, but eventually, despite Duncan, LeShawna and Harold's bickering, they managed to scare them out and the Grips were sent to elimination.

Izzy tried to get Trent to vote for Justin with her, but the musician wasn't so sure.

For elimination on the grips side, Lindsay and Justin were at the bottom two, and before Chris could read out the final name, DJ erupted that he and Chef had an illegal alliance, and that he would vote himself off. This shocked everyone and Chef tried to get DJ to backdown from this, but he persisted.

Chris, visibly angry at Chef, told DJ no dice. They already had allowed Gwen quit, he reasoned, and it would be boring for the viewers to see another quitter. DJ tried to persist but Chris was adamant: DJ would still be in the competition unless he was voted off, and in a dramatic fashion declared Lindsay would be taking the boot. **[2]** Heartbroken the blonde implored Beth why they chose this, with the farm girl hazarding a guess that it was due to her bossiness during the challenge. Owen and Trent exchanged guilty looks as the bombshell entered the lame-o-sine.

* * *

 _Lindsay: 2 (Trent and Owen)_

 _Justin: 1 (Izzy)_

 _Owen: 1 (Beth)_

 _Izzy: 1 (Justin)_

 _Elimination Order: Geoff and Bridgette, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay_

 _Screaming Gaffers: DJ, Duncan, Harold, LeShwana_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Justin, Owen_

* * *

 **10 - Masters of Disasters**

Shortly after Lindsay's elimination, DJ apologized for his illegal alliance and told them he wouldn't be working with Chef anymore. Most if not all agreed at how intimidating Chef could be and forgave him. To the Gaffers he also told them that he would do his best in challenges, but to vote him off if they lost. LeShawna tried to convince DJ to vote for Duncan with her and Harold if they lost privately, but DJ was adamant at wanting to go home and set things right with his mother.

Also it was revealed during breakfast the next morning that Beth had a boyfriend. Most did not believe her. Chef kept his head down, as everyone was throwing glares at the cook for manipulating DJ like he did. He seemed to lose all of his intimidating demeanor towards the campers, and hiding his face whenever DJ was around. Harold took a bunch of plastic straws from the table.

Soon Chris revealed that today's challenge would be one of based off Disaster Movies, with the first part being the "Earthquake of Inevitable Pain." The Gaffers with DJ strength and endurance were dominating, despite the various objects Chris and Chef were throwing at them, and it looked like it would be a blowout. However just as Owen was about to climb over one of the obstacles, Chef threw his 1000 plus page manifesto at Owen's mouth, breaking his jaw. He was sent to the hospital and out of commission for the challenge, much to Izzy's worry. Trent comforted the redhead, causing the two to become ever closer.

Chris, loving the "money shot" that came out of it, declared the Grips victorious despite them making across the finish line last.

The next challenge was both teams being trapped in two submarines with the water steadily rising, trying to find a way to escape. The Grips got a paper with a combination, and Izzy quickly pulls it out. Justin tries to grab it from Izzy, wanting himself to do it, but when he took it he dropped it in the water. All glared at the male model, including Beth.

On the Gaffers side, tensions were flaring. DJ was desperately trying to keep the peace as LeShawna and Duncan locked horns. As the water continued to rise up and LeShawna accidentally admitting that she never cried, Duncan put two and two together and deduced that she had fake cried during the medical challenge in order to get the reward. Harold seemed hurt that LeShawna would lie to him, while DJ tried to defend the Soul Sista', saying what he did with Chef was far worse. Duncan was just angry.

Eventually with Harold's use of the plastic straws for a makeshift breathing device, the Gaffers won the challenge.

Owen returns from the hospital, revealing they had to wire his jaw shut, and Chris offers a deal that he can go enjoy chips and soda with the Gaffers if he agrees not to sue, which the big guy agreed to.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay_

 _Screaming Gaffers: DJ, Duncan, Harold, LeShwana_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Justin, Owen_

* * *

 **11 - Full Metal Drama**

The episode starts with a bunch of the contestants wanting to use the bathroom, with the sole working one being occupied by Owen. After refusing his dietary smoothie made by Chef, LeShawna drank it up. Both DJ and Harold had more or less forgiven her at this point, and Duncan seemed like he was on the outs.

On the Grips, Trent seemed to be fully recovering with his stint of depression. He had been hanging out with Izzy a lot more, and chose to think about their alliance to keep his mind off Gwen. Justin, knowledgeable of Izzy's dislike of him, was wary of the friendship and tried to stick extra close to Beth. The farm girl however seemed to be giving the model the cold shoulder. Owen was oblivious as always.

Chris started the challenge, which was War Movie theme. After a fake out with parachuting off an airplane, the real challenge begun in earnest, which was trying to make a controlled paint explosion. DJ scared of explosives, and LeShawna and Harold who were still at odds with the delinquent let Duncan alone handle the challenge while Izzy, or _Explosivo_ as she was now known did it herself as well.

In the end Chris declared the Gaffers victorious as while Izzy's explosion was more massive, it wasn't all that _controlled._

The second part of the challenge was where the Gaffers needed to defend the "Trunk of Mind-blowing Secrets!" due to DJ's cowardice ever creeping guilt due to his illegal alliance and LeShawna starting to grow sick from the smoothie she drank, Harold and Duncan managed to put their conflict aside and kept the Grips from getting the trunk.

For the elimination on the Grips side it looked to be close. Izzy convinced Trent to vote for Justin with her finally and Justin managed to reawaken his seductive charm over Beth, securing her vote against Izzy.

Owen looked to be the swinger.

Izzy and Trent went to him first and asked the big guy to vote for Justin. Owen was sad at them wanting to vote for his good friend Justin, but he agreed at the time to not upset his girlfriend.

That is until Justin sat Owen down. Knowing that he would never agree to vote for Izzy, Justin asked his jaw broken friend to not vote for him, to at least give the model a fighting chance in a tiebreaker. That way, he wouldn't have to choose between the two of them. He also tipped off Owen to remember how Trent was throwing their challenges in the past.

Justin's plan worked and come the Gilded Chris ceremony where Izzy and Justin were both in the bottom two Chris declared that it was a tie, where there would be in fact a tiebreaker. Chris led both candidates to elimination to the area with the trailers so both teams could watch where he announced it would be a paint ball fight to determine who'd be sent home. Giving both guns, the very same kind from the _Paintball Deer Hunt_ episode a season prior, he announced a minute for both of them to try to hide from each other. First one hit by paint was out.

Justin was completely outclassed, and Izzy shot him right in his perfectly quaffed head.

Owen, sad that Justin was gone but relieved that the tension between his friend and girlfriend were over tried to give Izzy a hug after the whole ordeal with Izzy giving him a hardened stare, knowing that he betrayed her. " _Explosivo doesn't mess with traitors."_

* * *

 _Izzy: 2 (Justin and Beth)_

 _Justin: 2 (Izzy and Trent)_

 _Trent: 1 (Owen)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin_

 _Screaming Gaffers: Duncan, LeShawna, Harold and DJ_

 _Killer Grips_ : _Izzy, Trent, Owen, and Beth_

* * *

 **13 - Ocean's Eight - or Nine**

Despite Owen's jaw being fully healed, tension was high as ever on the Grips. Izzy was very hurt at Owen's betrayal for lying to her, and despite Trent's best efforts at making her feel better, it was to no use. Owen on his end kept trying to apologize, but the redhead didn't want to hear it, saddening the lovable oaf. Trent was sad to see his alliance partner so distraught, while Beth kept her head down, sad that Justin was gone.

For the Screaming Gaffers, it was a bit more mellow. Duncan grew to respect Harold somewhat due to their team up last challenge and softened up his bullying. DJ however was still worried about what his illegal alliance did to his image, especially towards his Momma. He wanted to go home.

During breakfast while no one was looking, Owen and LeShawna seemed to disappear, though no one paid much mind. That is until Chris came in and announced that this theme of challenges would be based off a bank heist, with Owen and LeShawna and a bunch of bank robbing equipment being the rewards for the first part of the challenge.

Izzy wanted to leave Owen and just head for the teller, as did Duncan with LeShawna, however both of their other teammates insisted that they stay and help out. Izzy managed to level her head due to Trent's comfort and with Beth using her cologne, Owen was free at last, breaking through the vault with superhuman strength due to the smells of food. He was hungry, as he hadn't breakfast, but surprisingly his worry over Izzy led it to not affect him. Harold managed to break the combination, but this was well behind the Grips.

The Grips managed to make it to the bank teller first with the equipment, and were surprised that it was none other than Courtney, who Chris explained sued her way back into the game. Once the Gaffers got there, Chris said that Courtney was their 'consolation' prize. Harold sighed, LeShawna and DJ were skeptical, and Duncan smirked.

The next part of the challenge was building a getaway cart to get to the finish line first. Despite Duncan being a decent mechanic, he clashed with Courtney at how to build it which allowed the Grips to finish first.

Any goodwill Duncan and Harold built up was shattered with Courtney's return. The C.I.T wanted Harold to go due to his treachery on Total Drama Island and got Duncan to target the ginger with her. LeShawna was aware of this and told the nerd that despite Duncan and his sudden comradery that they should vote for the criminal. It looked like it would be a deadlocked tie, as DJ wouldn't dare vote for anyone but himself.

DJ, immensely sad that it looked like he wouldn't be eliminated yet again, sulked in the craft services tent. Chef approached the gentle giant and issued a rare apology, and broached the prospect of helping DJ. He could change the code of the voting machines where whoever pressed it which part of the screen, it would count as a vote for DJ. DJ, shocked, agreed to this. He was about to hug Chef before the cook threatened to stop acting like a " _sissy,"_ and to not tell anyone _"or else,"_

In a dramatic announcement at elimination, Chris said that DJ was voted off unanimously. The Gentle Giant waved goodbye to his shocked teammates faces, despite their protests. After he left, Chris shrugged his shoulders and said it must've been a glitch, but not caring enough to correct it. Courtney vowed with her lawyers to get to the bottom of it, while Chef seemed to smile, his guilty conscience finally fading.

* * *

 _Intended Votes:_

 _Duncan: 2 (LeShawna and Harold)_

 _Harold: 2 (Duncan and Courtney)_

 _DJ: 1 (DJ)_

 _Rigged Votes:_

 _DJ: 5 (Duncan, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney, DJ)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ_

 _Screaming Gaffers: Courtney, Duncan, Harold, LeShawna_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Owen, Trent_

* * *

 **14 - One Million Bucks, B.C**

For the prehistoric challenge, both teams were on edge. Battle lines were drawn on the Gaffers: Courtney and Duncan vs. Harold and LeShawna. Both sides knew that if they lost they would have to deal with a tiebreaker, spurning themselves on to win.

Owen was still trying to woo Izzy back, but the red head was still not feeling it. Trent and Beth both hung their heads seeing the Big Guy in sadness over it.

When Chris brought up everyone to the challenge site, which he would soon reveal to have a prehistoric theme, he revealed Courtney's perks due to her winning the lawsuit. Everyone complained about them, including Duncan, except Owen who was stewing in sadness.

Soon the Final Eight changed into _Flintstones_ garbed and Chris tasked a race between both teams to see who could make a roaring blaze first with sticks and flint.

Izzy, channeling _Explosivo,_ earned an early win for the Grips. Duncan was about to use his lighter for the challenge, before Courtney swiped it from him.

The second part was a series of one on one grudge matches on rocky pillars, with the goal of knocking the player on the opposing team into the tar pits. The Grips had the advantage of using larger sticks due to their winning the pre-challenge, and the pairs were thus:

Izzy vs LeShawna

Beth vs Courtney

Trent vs. Duncan

Owen vs. Harold

The fanatic Izzy was no match for the loud and proud LeShawna.

Beth channeled her baton throwing skills to best the C.I.T

Duncan got distracted by Courtney's revealing loin cloth from above, scoring Trent the point.

In the end, Owen was too saddened from Izzy and basically ceded the point to Harold, earning the Grips the win.

Nothing much of importance happened after, with the Grips mammoth rib as a reward getting dropped into the tar by Chef Hatchet and the Gaffers trying to dine on a giant loon egg for a consolation prize.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Owen, Trent_

 _Screaming Gaffers: Courtney, Duncan, Harold, LeShawna_

* * *

 **15 - Million Dollar Babies**

Chris woke up the Final Eight bright and early for the Sports Movie Challenge, tasking the competitors to do a series of obstacle courses. Harold starts to question his honor due to him rigging his votes, while Duncan and Courtney continue to bicker over strategy.

Owen keeps apologizing to Izzy and the redhead finally snaps at him. She remembered how Owen had abandoned her to the Psycho Killer in season one and now with his betrayal over Justin, she didn't want to get hurt again and didn't know if she could trust him. Owen hung his head, not knowing how to respond.

After the courses were over, Chris announced that it was all a ruse just for ceding for the real challenges, which were all rematches from last episode.

Harold and Owen were first with the boxing challenge, yet it was over fairly quickly as Chris disqualified Owen over his incessant crying over Izzy. As Courtney was yelling at Harold to win it, she dropped her PDA. Duncan picked it up and played with it a bit, before discovering something on it that shocked him. He quickly showed it to Courtney once the match ended and both glared at LeShawna throughout the rest of the challenge.

The next match was between Courtney and Beth in badminton. In similar fashion, Beth used her baton twirling talents to crush the now irate C.I.T, bring the score 1-1.

Duncan and Trent were next, and due to Courtney yelling at Duncan to focus he got distracted again resulting in Trent pinning the criminal.

For the final challenge, it wasn't even close, Izzy's speed and zaniness allowed her to romp LeShawna in the basketball challenge adding to the Grips winning streak.

For elimination, it looked like it would be a tiebreaker, which LeShawna and Harold braced for.

That's when Courtney and Duncan struck.

Duncan dragged Harold by his collar to Courtney where the C.I.T showed him what Duncan first noticed on the PDA. It was a video of LeShawna mocking all the competitors during her trip to the spa with LeShaniqua, ending with her making fun of how Harold had no shot in ever securing a proper relationship with her. Harold was dumbstruck, with eyes wide. Courtney took this a step further, saying that the only way of making things even and restoring his "honor" was that he vote for LeShawna with herself and Duncan. Harold's lip quivered in a mixture of sadness and fear as the vote was upon them.

In a shocker, a dumbfounded LeShawna was thrown into lame-o-sine as Harold hung his head in guilt, Duncan snickered, and Courtney glared.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan: 1 (LeShawna)_

 _LeShawna: (Courtney, Duncan and Harold)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna_

 _Killer Grips: Beth, Izzy, Owen, Trent_

 _Screaming Gaffers: Courtney, Duncan and Harold_

* * *

 **16 - Dial M for Merger**

After several mishaps, the Final Seven woke up in a strange cave, with Chris announcing that the merge was upon them.

One way or another: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, Owen and Trent had made it.

After Beth sat on a rock revealing a secret passage, the newly merged cast mates found themselves in a building with Chris tasking them to maneuver their way through lasers in order to make it to the bag in a glass case in the center of the room. No one else could match the acrobatics of Izzy and Courtney, and soon it was a dead heat between both of them to make it first.

Izzy retrieved the glass a hair before Courtney, and after a fake-out of the building exploding, Chris warned the cast via projector that the building would indeed explode in sixty seconds if they could not find a way to get out in time. Izzy opened the bag and discovered a grappling hook, and the cast all managed to make it out of the building through the window before the explosion… that never actually occurred.

The second part of the challenge involved the cast with several drums of stink bombs, with Chris tasking them of trying to cut the right wires to deactivate them. Izzy, with breakneck speed managed to deduce the correct wire and cut it, but that didn't stop all the other bombs from detonating and causing the cast to be embroiled in a foul stench.

In the end, the whole cast had to spend a healthy amount of time in tomato broth to get the stench off of them. Chris deems Izzy the victor with the reward of attending a local cheese factory, with the ability to choose one person to attend with her **[3]**. She first opts to take Trent, but the musician cedes his spot to Owen, hoping that a little quality time between them would allow them to make up.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna_

 _Final Seven: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, Owen and Trent_

* * *

 **17 - Super Hero-ld**

After another argument with Duncan, Courtney tries to convince Beth and Izzy at night in the trailer to form a girls' alliance to start picking off the boys, saying that the genders were now three to five. Beth was skeptical, but Izzy seemed to be a firm no, saying cryptically "me already gots a' one," Courtney vows in her head to figure out who Izzy was aligning with.

Back at the guys' trailer, Trent asks Owen if spending the cheese tour with Izzy managed to make things better. The Big Guy said that things were a bit better, as she agreed to be friends again, but that "Izzy's off the table" for a relationship with him again. Trent, not wanting to see Owen and Izzy go through what he and Gwen had, promises that he would try to talk to Izzy to convince her to continue the relationship again.

In the morning, Chris woke up the cast for the Super Hero challenge, tasking the Final Seven into creating super hero personas while Pythonicus (Chef Hatchet) and dander boy (a random cat) sabotaged their efforts, for judging.

Soon the casts come out on stage with their costumes and made up powers:

Izzy was "Super Donkey", with wearing too long donkey ears in a purple suit and faux buck teeth, her power being her super dynamic kicks. Chris was unamused that one of those kicks almost hit him, and gave her a 5/10. **[4]**

Beth was "Lumber Woman", with the ability to talkto plants. Chris yawned and gave her a 3/10.

Harold donned the cape of "Captain Alberta", with his mighty Canuck wind and patriotism earning him a 7/10

Courtney outfitted herself as the "Human Cricket" and despite her ear piercing sound earned an 8/10.

A lazy Duncan, adamant about not wearing spandex, was the "All Seeing Eye", awarding him 2/10.

Owen crafted the persona of "Marshmallow Man" with the ability to shoot Marshmallows from his mouth. An amused Chris awarded him 6/10. **[5]**

Trent became the "Shredder" with his guitar saying that he could shred some wicked riffs to thwart baddies in their tracks. After a rockin' solo, Chris awards him a 9/10, cementing his victory. An ecstatic Izzy ran up to Trent and gave him a colossal bear hug, causing Courtney to become ever more suspicious.

The second trampoline was an obstacle course challenge where first place would earn them invincibility. For winning the challenge, Trent gets 10 seconds to be cut from his overall time.

It was a tight race but in the end only Courtney, Duncan, Harold and Izzy managing to pass the finish line, with Izzy herself taking gold by a mere second before the C.I.T, drawing her ire.

For elimination, no one had expected how many deals would be made. Courtney approached Duncan at the guy trailer and told him to vote for Trent, saying how Izzy had told her earlier that she had an alliance and that she suspected it was the musician. Duncan shrugged, not really caring and agreed. However, both didn't notice that Owen was still in the trailer, taking another sad nap at his breakup with Izzy, and heard this. Courtney than rushed to the girls' trailer and pleaded with Beth to vote out Trent with her, saying that they couldn't risk having another girl be voted off. Beth, not really having other options, accepted.

Trent and Izzy, meeting outside were discussing who to eliminate. Trent broached Duncan being a good candidate, saying that Harold would probably vote for him too, with Izzy agreeing. Izzy decided to head to the girls' trailer while Trent told her that he would find Harold and tell him of their plan. Once he reached the distraught nerd, hanging out in the mess area, Owen barged in and pleaded with them that they all had to vote for _himself_ as he had overheard Duncan and Courtney planning to eliminate Trent due to his closeness with Izzy. Trent balked, saying if what Owen was saying really true he could just vote with them with Duncan and he would be eliminated, but Owen spoke of him needing to do this in order for her to see that she trusted him again. It took some persuading, but Trent eventually acquiesced with Harold. He was about to run and tell this to Izzy, but soon elimination was struck.

In a shock tie, it was between Trent vs. Owen for a tiebreaker. Chris brought the cast back to the obstacle course from today's challenge, saying whoever could finish it first could stay. Owen didn't even try, and he was gone. Izzy ran up to the Big Guy, and after Trent explained Owen's plan, kissed the Big Guy, rekindling their relationship before he entered the lame-o-sine. Izzy turned and vow to crush the "meanies" of Courtney and Duncan to their faces, with Trent awkwardly standing behind her.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan: 1 (Izzy)_

 _Owen: 3 (Harold, Owen and Trent)_

 _Trent: 3 (Courtney, Duncan and Beth)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen_

 _Final Six: Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, Trent_

* * *

 **19 – The Princess Pride**

After a faux burrito contest administered by Duncan, Chris walks in and announces the Fairy Tale theme, stating that due to Izzy's win last challenge she would be the princess, much to Courtney's ire. He tasks the rest of them to put on fairy tale costumes and brings them all to the first area to save the crazed redhead, being trying to get out of Chef's path on a bridge while blindfolded.

Trent and Beth both fall, but Harold manages to run past Chef and Courtney manages to slide under the hulking cook's legs. Duncan cheats with his blindfold, and hangs on Chef's Rapunzel hair to swing himself across the chasm. Courtney accuses Duncan of cheating, but none believe her, and Duncan starts to smirk.

For the second part of the challenge, first Izzy is lowered down and starts to sing a spastic song about her ideal prince, using adjectives to make it plainly obvious it was Owen. Courtney remarks that it should have been her up there, causing Duncan to snap at her, telling her to stop whining. Both glare at each other, and Harold keeps his head down, missing and feeling guilty about LeShawna.

Soon then the second part of the challenge begins in earnest, with it consisting of trying to rescue Izzy from the challenge and to defeat the giant monster from the season premiere dressed as a dragon. With Courtney and Duncan both bickering, Harold managed to get the monster to trip on himself and made it up the tower to Izzy.

Suddenly Chris announced that both would have to duel for immunity. Izzy let out a powerful battle cry and looked like she would defeat the ginger before he ducked using his "Mad Dodging Skills" causing Izzy to fall off, resulting in his victory and immunity.

Despite Courtney and Duncan's bickering, both resolved to vote together to make sure none of them to get the boot. Courtney tried to convince Beth again to vote with him, but her time sitting out of the challenge with Trent had started to change her allegiance.

In an undramatic vote, Duncan was eliminated, but not before a reconciliation with Courtney, ending with a kiss. He also gave Harold surprising fist bump, congratulating him on defeating him after all this time which had earned the delinquents respect.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan: 4 (Beth, Harold, Izzy and Trent)_

 _Izzy: 2 (Duncan and Courtney)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, Harold, Izzy and Trent_

* * *

 **20 – Get a Clue**

After a diversion where the Final Five had to locate Chris, he assigned them to meet him at a train station with various DNA from their fellow competitors to commence the Murder Mystery challenge.

Courtney arrived first with many types of DNA, and after much whining Chris gave her a bag of cheese snacks for "winning."

Once on the train, the lights went out, revealing a numb looking body of Chris. After some brief pandemonium, Harold thought of trying to figure out who the murderer was, with Courtney decrying that it was all a farce by the producers. One of Izzy's orange hairs could be found on the ground, which spurred Harold and Beth to cuff her, much to Courtney and Trent's chagrin.

Soon Beth discovered a napkin of cheesy prints and turned her accusation on Courtney. Chris opened the door and congratulated Beth on her sleuthing skills giving her the reward that she could go to the movies with a player of her choice. Noticing how sad Harold was ever since LeShawna left, she opted to take him.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, Harold, Izzy, Trent_

* * *

 **21 – Rock n' Rule**

Chris woke up the Final Five early from the trailers to announce that today's challenge would be the Rock n' Roll biopic. He also says that he would be bringing another competitor back to the game, citing unfinished business to be attended to.

With shocked gasps, it was none other than DJ who walked into frame, with everyone demanding an explanation as to why.

Chris explained that this was due to DJ's dubious elimination last time around, and upon reviewing the footage, he revealed that it was orchestrated by DJ himself and Chef Hatchet, with the cook changing the code in the voting devices to make it that any part of the screen that was touched to count as a vote for the Gentle Giant. He went on saying that because of the forgery, Chris was bringing the Gentle Giant back in the game. DJ himself was at peace with it, apologizing to his Momma, and vowing to play fair. All seemed to be happy at the Gentle Giant's return, even Courtney.

Chris took the now Final Six to the Gilded Chris Theater and tasked them to play a version of "Guitar Hero." Whoever could play the longest would win.

Unsurprisingly, Trent demolished the competition.

Next up was the red carpet challenge, where the six teens needed to go across the red carpet with the most rock and roll style, with Trent getting the advantage of starting halfway due to his win.

Courtney dashed through at breakneck pace.

Beth tripped and didn't even finish.

DJ was reminded of his mom due to the cardboard cut outs and cried.

Harold was still sad over LeShawna and cried as well.

Izzy hopped over all the cut outs.

Trent was suave and strut all the way.

In the end Trent was declared the victor yet again, and Chris brought them all to a faux-hotel room where they were tasked to try to break the most things. Courtney, knowing that she would most likely be voted off without immunity went ballistic and demolished everything in sight, earning her victory and invincibility. Not even Trent's ten second bonus time could tip the scales; she had destroyed everything.

Courtney, Harold and Beth, all wary of Trent and Izzy due to their solid partnership, went to DJ and broached the prospect of voting for either of the two. DJ opted to vote for Izzy, due to the crazy girl scaring him, and the outcome was secure.

At elimination, Izzy glomped a saddened Trent, and in a rare moment of seriousness, thanking him for how good of a friend he was to her after all this time. She encouraged him to win before jumping into the lame-o-sine, excited to be reunited with Owen.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Izzy: 4 (Beth, Courtney, Harold and DJ)_

 _Harold: 2 (Izzy and Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, DJ, Harold, Trent_

* * *

 **22 - Crouching Courtney, Hidden DJ**

The Final Five woke up to find they were back at Camp Wawwanakwa where Chris introduced the Kung Fu challenge, where the first task would be a boys vs girls grudge match where one would have to train another. DJ though, he decided, would sit this one out as punishment for rigging the votes with Chef Hatchet, but the gentle giant didn't mind this.

Courtney decided to train Beth while Harold decided to instill Trent his "Mad Skills." During the training, Harold apologized to Trent at voting out Izzy, but the musician said there was no hard feelings, knowing this was a game. Courtney tried all that she could to secure a girls' alliance with Beth, knowing her options were still limited as Duncan was gone.

Once the training was completed, and after DJ would have to be wearing a geisha costume throughout the day, Chris revealed that both students would have to climb into robotic mechas to duke it out with the masters controlling them.

Harold's knowledge of robotics led him to quickly crush Beth and Courtney.

For the winners of Trent and Harold both were tasked to climb "Mount Banshee" with glasses of water to deliver to Sasqushanakwa while Beth and Courtney were relegated to kitchen duty.

Nothing much of importance happened with the boys, with both of them helping each other as Geisha DJ led the way, and Harold eventually one the challenge and scored the killer reward dinner. Harold and Trent bonded and Trent manage to cheer Harold up from his LeShawna problem a tad.

Courtney did manage to convince Beth on the girls' alliance, causing much excitement for the C.I.T.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy_

 _Final Five: Beth, Courtney, DJ, Harold, Trent_

* * *

 **23 - 2008: A Drama Odyssey [6]**

Chris woke up the cast before daybreak to begin the Space challenge. Before he begun though, he gave various trinkets and gifts from home to the Final Five as rewards for making it this far.

Beth got a candy ring from her alleged boyfriend Brady.

DJ managed to receive an old cookbook that his Momma wrote for him, causing homesickness.

Courtney got a photo of her winning a debate all by herself.

Trent got a toy train from his dead grandfather, with only nine wheels on, explaining that this is where his lucky number came from.

Harold received nunchucks.

Chris then tasked the Final Five to all enter the space simulation roller coaster for the night, where it would be zero gravity. Once in there, the "navigation system" started to malfunction, but Harold quickly fixed this and other than that it was an uneventful night.

Once out of the ride, Chris brought them all to a different location where they had to ride the Vomit Comet. Harold for fixing the navigation system got to choose the order, and Courtney, trying reverse psychology, suggested that he should order himself last so he could learn from the others mistakes. Harold, wary of trusting Courtney after everything with LeShawna, decided to do the opposite and the order was thus:

Harold, Trent, DJ, Beth and Courtney.

Once Chris revealed the vomit comet however, Courtney cursed as her plan backfired, not wanting to ride in puke after everyone else went.

Harold went 5.6 seconds.

Trent didn't fare much better, lasting nine seconds, puking everywhere.

DJ managed fifteen, puking just as much as Trent.

Once it was near Beth's turn, Courtney told Beth to forfeit the challenge so they could have strength in numbers come elimination ceremony, but Beth reneged, opting to go for it. Courtney was incensed as Beth scored a 35.5 seconds.

Courtney refused and elimination was upon them with Beth scoring invincibility.

Beth's disobedience caused a major fight between the two girls, and soon the girls alliance was dissolved. Beth went to Harold, Trent and DJ and asked them to vote for Courtney with her, which they all agreed to.

Chef had to drag an irate Courtney to the lame-o-sine, kicking and screaming.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Beth: 1 (Courtney)_

 _Courtney: 4 (Beth, DJ, Harold and Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy_

 _Final Four: Beth, DJ, Harold and Trent_

* * *

 **24 – Top Dog**

After Courtney was gone, it seemed that any resemblance of drama or dislike among one another was gone from the cast, with everyone mostly getting along with each other. DJ, Harold and Trent though, seeing how Beth was the only girl made a pact to vote together to ensure an all-male final three.

Soon the animal buddy challenge commenced, with the Final Four contestants needing to choose between a shark, raccoon, chameleon and bear where they would have to teach them tricks to be judged by Chris and Chef.

DJ, scared of all the others, quickly went for the chameleon.

Beth opted for the raccoon.

Trent and Harold did a rock paper scissors to get first dibs on the two bad options that remained. Harold won and chose the shark, whereas Trent was stuck with the bear.

After a brief stint of training, Beth is first up to perform. Their similarities earn her a ten.

Trent was second up, playing a song on his guitar with the bear moaning backup vocals, earning him a ten as well.

DJ got the chameleon to change to the color of his brown hair, earning him an eight.

Only Harold struggled, not knowing how to tame a shark and came back empty handed, earning him a zero.

Beth was declared winner of the pre-challenge, and soon the four were dropped off by bus far away from the Film Lot, tasked with their animal buddies to find their way back first for invincibility. Beth for her reward was secretly handed a GPS and embarked off on her own. Trent, Harold and DJ maintained their guys alliance and traveled together, however they were quite slow. Trent had to keep playing his guitar in order to keep calm the bear and they all had to travel by river in order for the shark to follow. Harold also still had no idea to control him, causing them to slow considerable.

For all of these reasons, Beth thrashed the competition and got back to the lot first with her raccoon at a breakneck pace compared to the rest of them, all arriving a lot later. Beth was granted immunity, and elimination had come.

In the end, everyone was wary of DJ's immense physical strength and sent him home, but he held his head up high and bore no grudges, wishing everyone good luck, eager to see his mother once more.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _DJ: 3 (Beth, Harold and Trent)_

 _Harold: 1 (DJ)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, DJ_

 _Final Three: Beth, Harold and Trent_

* * *

 **25 – Mutiny on the Soundstage**

The Final Three all woke up bound together on a pole at a pirate ship on Wawwanakwa lake. Once they managed untie themselves, Chris appeared and tasked them with their challenge, which would be pirate theme. Players had to clean their respective quarters of the ship until spotless, secure their flag on the poop deck by climbing a greased up pole, and to then fire themselves by air cannon to Boney Island to search and dig up a giant X for a treasure chest containing an invincibility pass.

Harold and Trent, despite DJ's departure, decide to work together and continue their guys' alliance. As a result of this, Beth was immensely outclassed and was defeated by the two boys, with Harold technically securing invincibility.

Beth hugged both Harold and Trent as she headed for the lame-o-sine, head held high knowing she played a good game.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Beth: 2 (Harold and Trent)_

 _Trent: 1 (Beth)_

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, DJ, Beth_

 _Final Two: Harold and Trent_

* * *

 **26 – Lights, Camera, Finale! [7]**

Trent and Harold looked at each other with looks of good competition. They had outlasted all the others and made it to the Final Two. Last night after Beth's elimination both had a heart to heart talk, with Trent telling the ginger that he shouldn't feel bad about LeShawna's elimination, and Harold's to Gwen's. Both harbored guilt's that were held in both teens seemed to dissipate, with both vowing for an even fight without any thoughts of their respective exes.

After a surprisingly good breakfast from Chef Hatchet, Chris announced to both of them that they had to compete in a marathon of challenges from the past, with the option of skipping them if they managed to answer a trivia question about an eliminated competitor from that episode.

It was a fierce but friendly fight, and it was immensely close.

Both were in a tight heat to win, and in the end it was a tight foot race to see who would make it. Both seemed to exit the door at the same time…

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, Courtney, DJ, Beth_

 _Finalists: Harold and Trent_

* * *

 **27 – Aftermath IV: Who Wants to Pick a Millionaire?**

All were shocked as Harold and Trent seemed to enter the doors at the same moment to the Aftermath studio. Not knowing what to do, Geoff and Bridgette decided on a number of challenges to determine the victor. They had tied in all of them. Gwen and LeShawna tried not to meet the finalists with their eyes, aware that they knew of the things they had done to them and feeling guilty at doing them.

Soon an angry Chris arrived with Chef and made an executive decision to have each eliminated contestant from TDA to ask questions to both of them.

Some questions were weirder than others, Heather simply went on a tirade at how she should have been in the finale and Lindsay asking whether each one of them were Tyler (much to the actual jocks chagrin.) However the most interesting ones came from LeShawna and Gwen.

Both had asked them if they knew what each one of them did, and both told them that they weren't angry. Harold apologized to LeShawna for voting for him and Gwen apologized to Trent for telling the Grips to vote him off at first. LeShawna accepted it, apologizing strongly to Harold at what she said to LeShaniqua, saying she loved to start a relationship with him. Trent said he felt no ill-will towards Gwen and apologized again for how obsessed he became earlier in the season about him.

In the end, one secured enough votes than the other, but most were locked in on who they voted for, with the one taking victory only taking it due to a few swing votes that could have gone either way going into his direction.

The runner-up held no grudge at the winner, happy that he worked out things with his ex or now new partner and Chris ended the season with a bang.

* * *

 _Victors: Trent/Harold_

 _Votes in Trent's Ending (Italicized indicate they vote for Trent regardless of ending, bold are swing votes):_

 _Trent:_ _Gwen_ _,_ _Courtney, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette,_ _Owen, **DJ and Lindsay**_

 _Harold:_ _LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Heather, Beth,_

 _Votes in Harold's Ending (Italicized indicate they vote for Harold regardless of the ending, bold are swing votes):_

 _Trent:_ _Gwen_ _,_ _Courtney, Izzy, Geoff, Bridgette, Owen_

 _Harold:_ _LeShawna, Justin, Duncan, Heather, Beth,_ ** _DJ and Lindsay_**

 _Elimination Order: Bridgette and Geoff, E-Scope, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Justin, DJ, LeShawna, Owen, Duncan, Izzy, DJ, Beth_

* * *

 **Wow, I told you it was wrong right! Let's just get to the endnotes first:**

 **[1] Yes, Owen does do this in the episode. Believe me, I checked.**

 **[2] Gwen doesn't want to be labeled this a season before she has to.**

 **[3] In canon it was both Courtney and Lindsay because they won, but because Izzy won both rounds I gave her the option of choosing someone to come with her.**

 **[4] This is Izzy's superhero from the Total Dramarama episode "The Bad Guy Busters"**

 **[5] Like Izzy's, this is Owen's superhero from "The Bad Guy Busters"**

 **[6] I changed the name of this episode since Owen isn't here.**

 **[7] I split up the TDA finale because there was no double elimination. I have a detailed information at why I did this on the second chapter of this story if you want more info.**

 **And that's it! This chapter is a bit different from the three others I wrote. First off is the ending, where unlike my last Total Drama Action chapter I showed what I think would happen if a tie occurred. I did this because I wanted to resolve both Trent and Harold's plots with Gwen and LeShawna respectively. I also showed who vote for one in which scenario, with DJ and Lindsay being the only swing votes. DJ was pretty much on the exact same terms as Harold and Lindsay I could realistically see have the reasoning of voting for Harold as her best friend is voting for him as well or voting for Trent because he was on her team and had more interactions with him.**

 **I originally also wanted Izzy to make it to the finale with Trent, but didn't think it was that realistic (something people have been warning about that I stray to far from in these) so I decided in the end to have Harold be a finalist again with him. I hope you all enjoyed the Izzy/Owen plot as well having DJ return instead of Owen and him rigging the votes with Chef. I hope it isn't too far fetched, but I do believe that Chef would do this for DJ as people would hold a grudge against the cook with DJ still being there and him wanting to set things right.**

 **Yup, I hope you all like this. I have midterms coming up so I doubt I can keep my weekly basis for these chapters, but who knows!**

 **\- ewisko**


	5. What if Heather was voted off in TDI?

Hey guys! This might seem weird to some of you as I've stated that the next chapter of this story will be _What if Cody wasn't mauled d by the bear,_ but I'm having a bit of a trouble with that one and am thinking on rewriting it. Because of this, I decided to write a smaller more simpler divergence scenario, which is what you all see before you. This chapter might seem a bit strange as its easily my shortest chapter in this series yet despite this it has the longest waiting gap between chapters, with about 3 weeks (if I'm counting right.) The length of the chapter is due to me trying to limit overly detailed phrases as well as the divergence being so late into the season.

I hope you enjoy this all the same, and please stay for the endnotes and other things I have to say in regards to the future of this story :)

Also apologies that the chapter title is different than the real title. Curse you character limit!

* * *

 _What if Heather was voted off in Haute-Campture?_

* * *

 **22 – Haute Camp-ture**

Apprehension could be felt through all seventeen former contestants of Total Drama Island as they all gathered around the pool of the Playa De Losers resort. Some were at this place for many weeks, getting over the sting at losing the chance at the one hundred-thousand-dollar grand prize, while some started staying here for a mere few days, kicking themselves at losing the large pot of money. At this moment those feelings fell to the wayside, as it was dawning on each sixteen-year-old that the competition, and their summer would soon be drawing to a close.

The conversation quickly went to who each would want to win out of the five remaining contenders:

Owen: The Big Guy. He always knew how to cheer someone up and was the nicest guy around.

Gwen: The Loner. She throughout the game had started to break out of her shell.

Duncan: The Delinquent. You wouldn't want him on your bad side, but throughout the game shown he had a bit of a soft one.

Leshawna: The Sister With The 'Tude. She always stood up to those who were being bullied or pushed around, and was a great friend and leader.

Heather: The Queen Bee. She had manipulated countless eliminations among the cast, and most were hoping she would soon meet her comeuppance.

As each teen were debating the pros and cons of who should win, a puff of smoke appeared near the edge of the pool, in the middle of where all the ex-campers were sitting or standing around it. As the mist dissipated, their host Chris McLean came into view.

"Haha! Okay losers, it is time for _the most_ unexpected twist of all time. Tonight, you'll be voting the next camper off Total Drama Island."

"No way." Lindsay gasped from the edge of the pool she was sitting at, legs still dangling in the water. Much to everyone surprise, a bunny flew by the air and landed on the blonde bombshells lap, covered in dirt. "Tyler?" She questioned the rabbit. The real Tyler next to her at this groaned.

"Here's how it's gonna work," Chris continued, "There are no marshmallows. I'm going to ask you one by one who you would like to see join yourselves tonight at Playa Des Losers." Chris lowered his head condescendingly to the pool, "Katie and Sadie since you share a brain I'll ask you both. Who would you like to vote for?"

"Oh!" Sadie clasped her hands together on the pool seat she was floating on, "I miss Leshawna the most!" A chime was heard throughout the pool area.

"It would be so much fun to have her here, definitely Leshawna." Katie agreed, the chime being heard again.

Everyone gasped at this, and no one noticed a snickering Chris as he took one step back. Beth near the edge of the pool saw this however, eyebrows raised.

 _"Wait a minute_ -

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

 _[BETH GROWS SUSPICIOUS]_

* * *

"Why are you voting her off!" Courtney shouted, "If you like Leshawna- "thrice now the ding was heard, "leave her in!"

"That's three votes Leshawna." Chris smiled, barely containing himself. If things continued like this, all was going to plan. Beth continued to stare at the host and pieces of the puzzle were slowly but surely connecting into her brain at what the host was planning.

"You're just voting off my girlfriend to spite me," Harold accused the C.I.T before shoving her.

"Ugh, let go of me you big geek!" Courtney retaliated, shoving back before both comically fell in the pool with a splash.

"Hehe, _excellent."_ Noah snickered.

Beth was next to him and whispered in his ear, "I think I know what's going on."

Noah peered back at the farm girl, "Hm?"

"I think Chris is trying to trick everyone into saying Leshawna." Beth motioned Noah to look at the host, who was still barely containing gut busting laughter. "Like, he asked the question to Katie and Sadie in a way where coming here would be a _good thing,_ not a bad thing."

Noah closed his eyes and thought about this for a moment before turning back to Beth, "How would this benefit him?"

"Because he knows that we would all vote for Heather because of how mean to us she was being all summer."

Noah's eyes widened, things starting to click now, "And she's the villain,"

"And Chris wants drama," Beth finished.

"Well, well, well…" Noah smirked. "Seems like Chris may have a few more brain cells than I had thought." He then narrowed his eyes, "I'd hate to see Chris's shit eating grin if he actually pulls this off. We need to stop this; Heather needs to lose."

Beth peered at the pool again, seeing everyone mess up and say Leshawna's name with the chime noises coming one after the other. "I think I know of a way to stop it…"

"Way ahead of you,"

Noah and Beth both smiled at each other before standing up and shouting,

" _Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather Heather-"_

"Okay!" Chris shouted, breaking the duos shouts. Everyone at the pool stopped bickering and turned to the host. He sighed, "I see you both caught up to my plan, bummer." Noah and Beth both shared a smirk until Chris continued, "Because those two figured out how things were going, Leshawna is safe. Heather's out."

An eruption of cheers sounded throughout the pool.

"Hey don't get to happy," Chris tutted. "After the dock of shame she's going to be living here with you guys now,"

As everyone groaned at this, Beth and Noah smiled at each other.

While they both lost the game quite early on, both took solace in the fact that whoever won the competition wouldn't be Heather. **[1]**

* * *

"You can't do this! This is so… ugh!" Chef pushed Heather down the dock, her suitcases in hand and shoved her onto the boat. "I will sue this show for every penny, there wasn't even a challenge. I was the strongest competitor, I should win, this is-"Chef pulled out a piece of scotch tape and clamped it over the raven haired girls mouth. Angry murmurs could still be heard from her as the cook shoved her onto the boat.

* * *

Heather now stood at the dock at Playa des Losers, irate murmurs still coming from her taped up mouth. Chris walked over to her and laughed. "Why didn't I think of doing that to you in episode one, hehe." He turned to the camera,

"And with that we are down to four. Tune in next week to see the dramatic, almost conclusion of Total Drama Island!"

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[HEATHER ELIMINATED]_

 _[LESHAWNA SAVED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Votes:_

 _Heather: 104 (Noah fifty-two times and Beth fifty-two times)_ **[2]**

 _Leshawna: 9 (Katie, Sadie, Courtney, Lindsay twice, Izzy, Parrot twice and Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Heather_

 _Final Four: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen_

* * *

 **23 – Camp Castaways**

The foursome was stoked that Heather was finally gone, but it didn't last long. Duncan, Gwen and Leshawna all woke up in the water where their cabin apparently flooded to and soon landed on a mysterious island. Owen confessed throughout the night, and was trapped on the water in the outhouse.

Gwen and Duncan were bickering as the goth thought they needed to make a raft to find the producers while the delinquent was adamant about staying put and waiting for help. After quite a bit of arguing, Leshawna managed to broker a compromise where they would try Duncan's plan of staying put for the day but if help didn't come do Gwen's idea and build a raft to find help in the morning. They also had found a treehouse to stay and the trio bonded considerable. Leshawna chided Duncan about his treatment towards Harold, with the delinquent adamant that he wasn't that bad to him. However, he stated that Harold had earned his respect for kissing Leshawna at the end of the X-treme challenge, saying that he has "guts", which caused the Sister With The 'Tude to smile.

Owen's outhouse eventually drifted to the island as well, and the lack of food started to make the Big Guy delirious. He did meet a new friend in Mr. Coconut and after the scary dinosaur noises died down that Chris and Chef were making, he started to venture out.

Soon he found the treehouse himself and ran up it as a snake appeared. After he rejoined the group, they saw smoke coming from the distance and decided to venture forth and check it out, with Owen throwing Mr. Coconut down at the snake to let them get on the ground unharmed.

The foursome soon ambushed the place where the smoke was coming from, revealing to the teens it was just Chris and Chef. After remarking at how boring the challenge was since Leshawna had quelled the disagreements between Duncan and Gwen, he let the foursome to soak in the rain that soon started as he and Chef went back in the trailer.

A few hours later elimination was upon them, but Duncan was confused as they hadn't vote yet and Chris had four marshmallows on his plate. As Chris gave marshmallows to Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna and Owen, the big guy realized was about to happen as the host snatched Mr. Coconut away from him, throwing him into the lake.

All had a tough time sleeping as Owen sobbed at the loss of his new friend throughout the night.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Mr. Coconut: 1 (Chris)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Mr. Coconut_

 _Final Four: Duncan, Gwen, Leshawna, Owen_

* * *

 **24 – Are We There Yeti?**

All four campers were shocked waking up in the woods again and even more shocked as Chef would be taking over hosting duties for the episode. He tasks them to try to get back to the campsite first, splitting the two into pairs by gender.

Duncan and Owen.

Gwen and Leshawna.

Duncan quickly runs to Chef and hugs him, seemingly scared to be left alone before the cook leaves via helicopter and the challenge commences.

The boys both make a quick run for it, and once farther enough away Duncan reveals to Owen that he snagged Chef's night seeing goggles when he had hugged him.

The challenge was a fierce fight. Both Leshawna and Duncan were hyper competitive and got their other teammates to prank the other side throughout the day. Both ran side by side together however when the dreaded Sasquatchanakwa chased them, but they managed to lose him in the night.

Owen and Gwen both wanted to sleep and Leshawna acquiesced, but Duncan was adamant on continuing throughout the night as they could see in the dark with their night goggles.

The next day Leshawna woke Gwen up early at six o'clock in the morning but when they got there they saw that Duncan and Owen had already arrived much earlier, causing their loss. Gwen felt guilty as they had stopped walking because of her but Leshawna told the loner not to worry, saying that they couldn't possible see in the dark if they had continued.

For elimination, Chef had the sole vote at who to eliminate after giving Duncan and Owen their marshmallows and as the dramatic music heightened eventually tossed Leshawna her marshmallow, eliminating Gwen.

After two big hugs from Leshawna and Owen (his almost broke her spine) and a fist bump from Duncan, the goth hopped on the boat of loser's head held high and eager to see Trent.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen: 1 (Chef)_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Mr. Coconut, Gwen_

 _Final Three: Duncan, Leshawna, Owen_

* * *

 **25 – I Triple Dog Dare You!**

Nervous excitement filled the air as the penultimate challenge of Total Drama Island had begun, which were a series of dares from the ex-campers the final three had to either complete for a freebie or dare another camper. The first one to refuse would be eliminated.

After several rounds past with Owen amassing a vast amount of freebies, Duncan wised up and coaxed Owen into a partnership, and his split of freebies. Leshawna still had fiery determination despite this and passed every dare Duncan and Owen threw at her, whittling down their freebies until no more remained, and the challenge lasted way into the early morning the next day.

Everyone was exhausted but soon Leshawna had got a dare to skydive off of a plane fifty thousand feet in the air and quickly dared Owen to do so and for the first time he turned white as a ghost. **[3]** Duncan coaxed his friend to do this as Leshawna had gotten rid of all their freebies and eventually got him on the plane, but The Big Guy hung his head and refused at the last moment, causing his elimination.

He gave both Leshawna and Duncan titanic hugs and went to the Boat of Losers, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Mr. Coconut, Gwen, Owen_

 _Final Two: Duncan and Leshawna_

* * *

 **26 - The Very Last Episode, Really!**

Leshawna and Duncan stared down at each other. While not friends, they were not enemies either and respected each other as they head to the starting line for their final challenge. Before this, Heather secretly left a muffin full of laxatives writing on a note that it was from Harold, but when Leshawna showed Duncan this he deduced something fishy was up with it and she threw it away.

All ex-campers came back to watch the finals (even Mr. Coconut, who Owen found on Playa Des Losers washed up on the shore) and took to their respective bleachers to cheer on their preferred finalist.

Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy and Gwen were on Team Leshawna.

Courtney, Eva, DJ, Geoff, Heather, Owen and Mr. Coconut were on Team Duncan.

It was a lopsided view in 14 – 7 in favor of Leshawna (If one were to count Mr. Coconut that is) **[4]** and a fierce race began. Courtney tried to spur Duncan on, revealing that Harold was the one who rigged the votes to get her eliminated which worked like charm while the vast majority cheers for Leshawna spurred her on not to let them down.

It came down to the wire and in a close footrace a winner was crowned.

Who was it? I guess it's up to you. But both promised to use some of their winnings for a party and the season ended with the boys throwing Chris into the lake.

* * *

 _Winners: Duncan/Leshawna_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Izzy, Geoff, Heather, Mr. Coconut, Gwen, Owen_

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

 **[1] -** Heather being eliminated by this I admit is similar to a story on here titled _Noah's Brilliant Solution_ which was a Cody/Heather fic written for me as a gift for the Secret Santa Total Drama Writers Forum event. Sadly I can't seem to find it currently so I forget who wrote it for me, which is quite a bummer (Not that I can complain as I've deleted a bulk of my work from this site a long time ago, and am still kicking myself for doing it.)

 **[2]** \- Noah and Beth both said Heather's names fifty two times. I actually counted how many Heather they said after typing them all out. Since their were two of them, simple multiplication produces one hundred and four.

 **[3]** \- I feel rather cheap for doing this as this is actually the same reasoning for Owen's elimination in chapter 2nd of Knifez's _What If?_ story. However it was shown in the show that Owen isn't grossed out or scared by most of everything at this point in the series save for except for fear of heights and flying. Sorry man! :(

 **[4]** \- I hope you all enjoyed that Owen had found Mr. Coconut at his short stay on Playa des Losers :D

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the LeDunca finale (no, they aren't paired together, I just really like their pairing name.) After nixing Heather, having a Leshawna and Duncan final two seemed the best course of action, as I love their dynamics in both TDI and TDA, but especially TDI during the tri-armed triathlon challenge. While far from friends in canon, under the right circumstances I think both could come to respect each other and get on friendly terms. If you want to read some good fics that have Leshawna/Duncan interactions than checkout some of The Kobold Necromancer or Winter-Rae's works.

As for the future of this story that I alluded to in the beginning I want to change my writing style a bit with these. I feel like I am overly detailed at many points throughout these without lacking enough substance. To put it in a food analogy I put so much spices and sauces on pasta where they're barely any noodles to it (I would have used a hamburger analogy, but I don't eat meat ;P.)

While not as short and concise I would have liked, this chapter I feel is a step in the right direction in terms of conciseness I want for these stories. Starting with chapter two I became way too detailed, which I sense is why most reviews dropped off after the first chapter (I had eighteen reviews on the first, and am averaging about 3-4 reviews for every succeeding chapter currently.) I'm also not going to do the who won in what country thing anymore at the end of these and am probably going to edit them out when I do general edits to the previous chapters in the future.

I have various oneshots ideas and rewrites I want to do in addition to this story (I'm putting all my other multi-chapter projects on hold due to school and general personal issues) so I will be making a poll before this chapter gets released. Make sure to vote on some if they interest you!

Anyhow, please review if you want and have a great day!

\- ewisko


	6. What if Cody Escaped the Bear?

**Authors Notes:** Greetings all! I'm back from my Fanfiction hiatus with another chapter of my only current active story: Total Drama Divergence!

I liked how this turned out, despite my gripes earlier about my writing still being a bit too wordy for my liking. And indeed this a bit wordy. This mammoth of a chapter is over 13,000 words, and will probably be longer once the endnotes are completed and such. I really like the ideas I brought to this story, and I could probably turn this into a full-fledged fic someday. As for a little history I started this chapter about six months ago but I hit a wall, so instead I put this on the shelf and wrote the actual fifth chapter to this story being _What if Heather was voted off in TDI?_

A bit of warning that though Cody plays a prominent part in this chapter, this shouldn't be called 'Cody-centric' per say as one could argue I've given two or three more characters more plot this time around. With that being I'll see you at the endnotes (this time around I've used symbols instead of numbers) and happy reading!

* * *

 _What if Cody escaped the Bear?_

* * *

Cody froze as he felt his shoe step on a twig. His fear being confirmed, a small but clearly defined cracking sound could be heard acutely due to the contrast of trying the silence that geek managed to maintain once he split off from Trent and Gwen. Gulping, he waited a few moments and darted his head around. He hadn't seen any of the hunters from the Killer Bass since the challenge commenced, but he gave another double take to make sure none of them had heard the sound and would start firing on him with paint at any second. After a few moments passed he sighed and mimed himself wiping sweat off of his brow. He had been lucky.

As soon as Cody allowed himself to let his guard down he had to seize it up again, eyes widening as he heard footsteps growing closer. He immediately bounded in a small bush nearby and curled himself up, nary making a sound. Despite the façade of the _Codemeister_ , Cody had to endure quite a number of bullies at his elitist prep school his parents sent him too, so finding makeshift hiding spots was a cinch. He was also thankful that Duncan, one of the campers on the Bass, had not been a hunter. He reminded him of his own bully's back home and was well aware of the pranks he and some of the other males on that team would pull on Harold, another nerd like himself on the Bass, and didn't want to become a new target if the delinquent had found Cody.

Focusing back on the noise, and feeling a bit daring, Cody managed to pull back some of the foliage with his hands and looked out to see what it was. Immediately he was relieved as a familiar pair of pink colored pants entered his gaze. They belonged not to a foe but a friend. Not wanting to immediately spring out he whispered,

" _pssssssst."_

"Whoever you are, go ahead. Shoot me. You can't make today any suckier."

Cody popped his head out and saw Beth, the one who answered him, still walking. She wore her hunter garb and carried the paint gun that Chris had given the hunters before the challenge had begun, but what confused Cody was that she also held a bag of potato chips. Her tone also concerned him as Beth was well known as to be one of the most chipper and some say naïve teens that were in the game. Yet she spoke the words with anger and… _exhaustion?_

He fully popped out of the bush now, walking briskly to catch up to the farm girl, "You're a hunter, _I'm_ a deer. Slight food chain issue with me shooting you. How goes it?"

" _I'm so done with this game!"_ Beth huffed.

"What happened?" Cody asked, concern rising in his voice. Beth and him were not close by any stretch, but they had interacted enough that he considered her at least somewhat of a friend. "Have you bagged and deer yet?"

"No, but I did _risk_ my life to steal a bag of chips!" Beth raised the snack in question. Cody was about to ask another follow up before he saw someone that caused his mouth to clamp shut and to make a dead halt.

" _What_ took you _so long?"_

That someone was Heather, sitting with hands on her hips on a tree stump. She was a deer so it perplexed Cody why she was so out in an open. Someone could have easily sniped her.

"Here," Beth extended Heather the bag with her arm, "I hope you know what I had to go through to get those." Not a second after Beth's offering, Heather had swiped the bag from the farm girl and peered inside it.

"There's like," she rustled the bag which Cody first noticed that said bag's bottom half was ripped off, "eleven chips left." She took a few sniffs before holding the bag away from her face in disgust, "And they're _barbecue!"_ Heather eyes closed, tossed the bag to the ground and not even looking at Beth commanded, "Go exchange them for dill pickle!"

Cody, nervous that the conflict would spiral, saw Beth reach down to pick up a bag. She paused for a moment and despite Cody not seeing it from his back angle a frown emerged on the farm girls' face.

" _No."_

Heather's eyes snapped open, " _What did you say?"_

Both girls stared down each other for a moment and Cody deduced that he should leave. While Heather was hot and Cody had always loved a good cat fight, he knew that The Queen Bee could turn her ire from Beth to him in an instant.

"I'm just gonna…" he began to utter meekly before spotting the chip bag Heather had thrown to the ground. Why waste a good snack? He ducked down and swiped the bag from the ground, "Yeah…" He turned to make a hasty retreat.

" _Don't go, Cody_." Beth spoke, eyes still fixated on Heather.

* * *

 _[CODY LEAVING AVERTED]_

* * *

"Uhhh..." Cody stammered. Why did she want _him_ to stay? "I don't want to get in the middle o-

"Take it back." Heather had cut him off, eyes narrowed on the farm girl. Beth seem to inhale a great breath, puffing out her chest a bit before returning to normal form, eyes closed. Cody was half expecting that she would have reneged, but she stood firm,

"No."

"Take. It. Back." Heather's face grew deathly serious. Her staccato tone made Cody tug at his collar and he nervously chuckled, "Girls, why don't we ju-

"No, I'm tired of being _your_ slave." Beth huffed back towards the intimidating Queen Bee. She readjusted the strap on her gun before grabbing Cody by the arm, " _We_ have a challenge to complete." Beth yanked Cody away from Heather and the stump and the duo started walking away from the scene. Cody's shock at what was going on around him led him to dropping the bag of chips that he had picked up mere moments before, but he was to startled by what was going around him to notice. He stumbled along with the farm girl, not stopping until Heather was out of sight, where Cody would no doubt ask what had led to their confrontation and why Beth was so adamant at him staying and witnessing it all.

* * *

 _[BARBECUE CHIPS INGESTED BY TECH GEEK AVOIDED]_

 _[BEAR MAULING NULLIFIED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

* * *

 **9 – Paintball Deer Hunt [Second Half]**

Cody had stuck with Beth throughout the course of the challenge and got some answers that shed some light. The big one was that the farm girl revealed to him that Heather had roped in herself and Lindsay as alliance members in the Big Sleep challenge. She also had admitted that she had made Cody stay in part because in the moment she doubted she could have stood up to Heather if someone hadn't been on her side and apologized. Cody laughed it off, saying how he was honored that the 'Codemeister' could defend her. He had showed her some of his hiding spots he picked up from earlier, and it was an uneventful challenge for the rest of the duration for the duo, which had allowed them to bond.

That could not have saved them from their team losing. Leshawna and Heather got into a paintball fight with each other whilst Owen apparently failed to nab DJ, who had tossed the big guy off the one-thousand-foot cliff. He reeked of urine, but most decided it was a better question left unasked save the unlucky few who knew why.

Once Chris called them all back and due to these events he deemed the Screaming Gophers the losers of the day, but not without everyone getting a good chuckle out of Courtney and Duncan getting their antlers intertwined with each other, but all the guys winced once the C.I.T kneed him hard in the groin.

Elimination had come and in a surprise turn of events the outcome was secure. All had beef or bad thoughts towards one person in particular, and a deflated Chris sighed as his type casted villain he picked in Heather was eliminated in a very lopsided vote. The raven haired girl pleaded with Chris in full view that without her the show would lose so much viewership, and Chris seemed to be considering this. Eventually LeShawna's threatening demeanor towards the host at the mere prospect of giving Heather a freebee snapped him back to his senses and asserted that the Queen Bee was eliminated.

An irate Heather swore vengeance as Chef dragged her onto the Boat of Losers.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Beth: 2 (Heather, Lindsay)_

 _Heather: 6 (Beth, Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, Owen, Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Heather_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Sadie_

 _Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Owen, Trent_

* * *

 **10 – If You Can't Take The Heat…**

Come next morning, the trio of Duncan, DJ and Geoff were growing tired of Harold leaving his drawers and clothes around and confronted him about it. When he denied this, the trio formed a pact to mess with Harold for as long as it takes for him to admit and recant his "crimes."

Chris introduced the cooking challenge, tasking both teams to create a three course meal for his judging. Strangely, none seem to question at how a truck full of ingredients managed to drive from the water onto the beach. The Bass opted Geoff to be head chef to preside over an Italian theme whilst the Gophers chose LeShawna due to her experience for cooking for underprivileged kids in the projects with a traditional Canadian food theme. Both captains decided to split everyone up into pairs to make each dish besides themselves.

Owen and Trent were on pancakes with maple syrup while Harold and Sadie were for the antipasto.

Cody and Beth were on the Calgary styled ginger beef where on the flip side DJ and Bridgette rocked some pasta.

Lindsay and Gwen were on Tiger Tail ice-cream for dessert while Duncan and Courtney opted for pastries. **[!]**

The Bass were off to a rocky start, mostly due to Duncan, DJ and Geoff's various pranks on Harold as well at the Party Boy's laughable bad flirting with Bridgette. Courtney and Duncan also had their fair share of arguments during their time making the custard.

The Gophers were the complete opposite as ever since Heather's elimination spirits were notable improved between all. Gwen started to come out of her shell a bit more now that the Queen Bee was gone which led her to open up more with Trent whilst Cody and Beth continued to grow closer after them bonding over the last challenge. The only two odd ones out were Lindsay and Owen. Lindsay was still grasping with the fact that Heather was gone while Owen was struggling not to eat the food he was tasked to prepare.

Soon it was time to prepare each team's first course to Chris with Leshawna tasking Owen to guard the ginger beef while the rest went out to prepare the table.

The pancakes scored a seven while the antipasto a three leading to an early lead for the Gophers. That lead soon evaporated once it was revealed that Owen had eaten all the ginger beef, leading to LeShawna's ire leading to a two for the ribs. The Bass were soon whipping the Gophers after Bridgette and DJ's landed them fifteen points and despite Chris liking the Tiger Tail from the Gophers it was no match for the Bass's seismic lead and the latter team won out.

However, things turned interesting when Chris noticed a familiar looking tiki-statue on the table. Beth claimed it was hers that she got from Boney Island, which is where Chris reminded her of his warning of a curse to befall whoever takes anything from it. All eyes were on Beth and she hung her head.

Cody, not wanting his new friend to be eliminated, assured Beth that the she wouldn't go home and quickly went to Gwen, pleading with her to not vote for the farm girl. Gwen was skeptical at Cody's ask, but remembered at how he paired her up with Trent when they were going back from Boney Island a few challenges ago and promised him that she would reluctantly vote for Owen as he ate the beef. Cody didn't have time to relay Beth the plan before they had to go to the ceremony, and it proved to be a close one.

By the slimmest of margins, Owen was voted off, but not before giving everyone a big bear hug, head held high.

The next morning, Harold is awoken naked on his bed on the lake in front of all the remaining female campers, where he admits to him leaving his underwear around, satisfying the other three males on the Bass.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Beth: 3 (LeShawna, Owen, Trent)_

 _Owen: 4 (Beth, Cody, Gwen, Lindsay)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Heather, Owen_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Sadie_

 _Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Trent_

* * *

 **11 – Who Can You Trust?**

The episode opens up on new developments in the romance department. Beth and Cody were growing ever closer and soon the farm girl was developing a crush on the Tech Geek. Cody, trying to put his rejection from Gwen behind him, started to feel more the same. Courtney and Duncan were also bickering, but most suspected they were into each other regardless.

Sensing the tension from both sides due to the Gophers sans Cody distrusting Beth due to her cursing the team and the scuffles between Duncan and Courtney, Chris threw both teams into a series of trust challenges.

First up was Cody and Gwen vs Duncan and DJ in a cliff climbing challenge, tasked with dodging the various obstacles and explosions Chris had laid out to make it to the top first. Gwen and DJ were climbing whilst Cody and Duncan were to the hold the rope, but DJ handed off his new pet bunny to Geoff to look after before the race started. Through all the pepper sprays at the rope holders (with Duncan managed to avoid due to sunglasses) as well as the explosions, DJ's superior physical strength managed to edge out Gwen, earning the Bass a point.

The next challenge soon commenced where it was Bridgette and Geoff vs Trent and Lindsay. It was a cooking challenge to see who could make the Japanese puffer fish without having it poison their teammate. It was a rather quick round', with Bridgette making the fish perfectly for Geoff whilst Lindsay managed to incapacitate Trent, earning the Bass the win.

A disgruntled Chris complained how un-climactic the challenge was, but declared the Killer Bass the winners of the day with the score of 2-0, lamenting that because there was no tie he could not use all of his life threatening blind folded challenges he had come up with. The Bass cheered while all eyes on the Gophers once again turned to Beth again. Geoff, as there were no more challenges, handed bunny safe and sound back to DJ. **[#]**

Cody went to Gwen and asked again for her to spare Beth. The goth girl pursed her lips, telling Cody that while she was still grateful for everything he had done to help her and Trent, she wasn't sure as they had lost their fourth challenge in a row and the Bass were growing to have quite a numbers advantage on them.

Cody went back and told Beth that he wasn't so sure he could count on Gwen's vote anymore, before seeing that she was with her friend Lindsay. Cody managed to get the blonde to vote with them. As he counted both Trent and Gwen as friends, the trio decided to vote for Leshawna.

Soon elimination came and Chris grinned as he found something to salvage an otherwise dull episode: a tiebreaker. Beth and Leshawna had a 3-3 split.

For it, both girls would have to put on blindfolds and spin around with their foreheads on baseball bats before trying to run to the finish line. Leshawna and Beth were both colliding with each other a lot, but in the end the loud and proud sister crossed it, leaving the farm girl for the boat of losers.

Before she left, Cody in a daring moment, ran up and kissed her, with the farm girl returning it. After the new relationship officially formed, both of their hearts were broken as they were now separated for who knows how long.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Beth: 3 (Gwen, Leshawna, Trent)_

 _Leshawna: 3 (Beth, Cody, Lindsay)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Beth_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Sadie_

 _Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Trent_

* * *

 **12 – Basic Straining**

The Gophers were in an awkward stew. While not alliances, distinctive lines were drawn. Cody was hurt at the trio of those voting for Beth and kept his head down. Lindsay was also quite sad at the farm girls' departure and stuck with Cody whilst Leshawna, Gwen and Trent stuck together, mostly oblivious. The Bass were rather on a high point. They had a dominating numbers advantage and everyone seemed to be getting along, save for Harold as Duncan and Geoff kept pranking him.

In a change of pace, it was Chef Hatchet who would be orchestrating the next challenge, which would be a military theme. The first part consisted of both teams holding canoes above their heads, waiting until one person from either team croaked. After about twelve hours, Lindsay had exhausted all of her strength leaving her to be out first.

After a meal out of the garbage and an homage to _thriller,_ the next challenge started which was to write a three hundred worded essay at how much they loved Chef Hatchet. Both Trent and DJ fell asleep so they were out.

At very early in the morning, Chris tasked the remaining contestants for an obstacle course challenge. Leshawna, Bridgette, Sadie and Harold had all cracked, but the real highlight was when an impish Duncan kissed Chef on the nose. This led to the irate cook disqualifying the delinquent on the spot and sending him one-night solitary at the boat house.

Later on, Courtney went to check on him and after a heart to heart talk Duncan convinced her to raid the camp kitchen with him, bringing in a plethora of brownies and snacks to the other campers. In a rush of emotions, Courtney and Duncan kissed, solidifying a new relationship. No one noticed a glaring Harold in the window when this occurred…

The next morning Cody and Gwen for the Gophers and Courtney and Geoff for the Bass had to hang from a tree upside down to see who can go the longest without cracking. Cody, utterly exhausted, fell flat on his face and Courtney's giggles also caused her to fall, leading to Gwen vs. Geoff in an even heat. Eventually, the party boy grew delirious leaving Gwen victorious, saving the Gophers from a five time losing streak.

Elimination on the Bass proved to be one hell of a shocker. Chris and Chef both had to drag an incensed Courtney to the boat of losers, despite Duncan's protests. Everyone seemed perplexed at the outcome, save for Harold which the episode revealed through confessionals that he switched the votes in order to get back at Duncan for bullying him. However, what the nerd doesn't notice is Sadie was about to use the confessional as well to apply some makeup and listened in from the outside, shocked. However due to Courtney acting snippy to her and Katie during 'The Sucky Outdoors' challenge she decides to say nothing.

* * *

 _Intended Votes:_

 _Duncan: 2 (Bridgette and Harold)_

 _Courtney: 1 (Sadie)_

 _Harold: 4 (Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff)_

 _Rigged Votes:_

 _Courtney: 7 (Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Sadie)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Beth, Courtney,_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Sadie_

 _Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Trent_

* * *

 **13 – X-Treme Torture**

Chris tells all that the next challenges would be ones of the most " _extreme"_ to not only win immunity but also clean showers from a mobile trailer. During the setup, Bridgette and Gwen find a mysterious love note and bicker with each other over whether it was from Geoff or Trent to either one of them.

First up was going to be Trent and DJ in the extreme sky diving challenge way up high in a small airplane while their teams push sofa beds on the beach below in order for the two to have a safe landing. DJ accidentally gives the musician too strong of an encouraging pat on the back and free falls. Forgetting to open his parachute he slammed on the sandy beach below. Before Trent leaves for medical treatment Gwen asks if Trent has any last words, expecting a poetic goodbye, but is stunned as Trent simply asks if his hair is "messed up", which all but confirms he did not write the love note. A panicked DJ jumps down next and despite his shrieking, lands safely and earns the Bass a point.

The second challenge was to see who could stay on a Great Canadian Moose the longest, Geoff or Leshawna. Bridgette makes an attempt to see if Geoff wrote the love letter, but him showing her his butt tattoo all but confirmed to the surfer and Gwen that he hadn't. Geoff gets bucked easily into a load of socks while Leshawna hangs on for just a bit longer earning the Gophers a point to match the Bass.

For the final challenge to decide it all, Chris declared it to be a mud skiing contest, with someone on each team riding on jet to grab flags while someone from the opposite team drives it. Cody and Duncan were selected to drive for Chris, with Harold and Lindsay to ski, but the nerd forfeits his spot as Sadie insists she is an expert due to her many vacations to the Surfers Paradise Hotel in British Columbia with her family and Katie's **[$]**

Cody starts out the race with a slow start, due to his sadness over everything with Beth, but despite this Sadie proceeds to fall and splutter, remarking how she didn't realize how mud would handle so different than water. In the end Sadie emerged with only a single flag, with glares from her teammates meeting her. Duncan was next driving Lindsay and despite his attempts to make it a bumpy ride allowed the bombshell to get every single flag, earning the Gophers a well-needed win and showers.

Bridgette and Gwen after the challenge still seemed to be stumped at who wrote the love letter, and were shocked when Chris revealed that it was intended for Leshawna.

Back on the Bass side, Sadie knew things were dire for her as most blamed her for her loss. Not wanting to let down Katie and lose, she struggled to find a way to save herself, until one hit her like a bolt of lightning. Minutes before the elimination ceremony she spilled to the whole group how Harold was the one who rigged the votes to eliminate Courtney. An incensed Duncan was prepared to pulverize the nerd, and was only stopped by DJ and Geoff restraining him. Soon Chris called for the elimination ceremony, with Harold hanging his head in shame.

Harold was eliminated by a large margin with Sadie sighing in great relief. Before he was about to go, he announced that it was him who wrote the letter to Leshawna, and within a scene of great emotion the 'Sister With The Tude embraced him with a kiss before he went on the boat of losers.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Harold: 5 (Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Sadie)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Harold)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Sadie_

 _Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, LeShawna, Lindsay, Trent_

* * *

 **14 - Brunch of Disgustingness**

The next episode opens with Chris congratulating the remaining ten campers for making it to the halfway mark of the competition. After announcing his intention on merging the teams, Chris tells everyone that the girls will all be moving to the Screaming Gophers cabin whilst the men must relocate to the Bass.

Both sides moved and were largely amicable with the new arrangement, Bridgette made fast friends with Gwen, Leshawna and Lindsay while was starting to grow suspicious of Sadie, as she wondered why she didn't immediately tell everyone what Harold did sooner. However, the surfer girls trusting nature led her to drop this. Cody on the other hand was still in a state of depression and didn't join in the soda chugging party with the guys, opting to mope outdoors. Only Trent noticed this and started to realize that Cody had been acting ever so quiet recently and only hung around Lindsay when they were The Screaming Gophers.

Soon when all were back in the mess hall, Chris announced that today's challenge would only be for reward of a weekend stay at a luxurious spa resort and be a battle of the sexes. Both male and female would compete to see who could eat the most grossly prepared meals by Chef Hatchet.

It was constant back and forth between the two genders throughout this. Duncan and Geoff started to argue early on due to the Party Boy's encouragement to the vegetarian Bridgette to eat the bovine testicles that lost the men the first point, but they quickly made up. Trent began to feel guilty as his attempts to talk to Cody were null as the geek remained mute while Bridgette showcased her smarts with encouraging the girls to use a funnel for them to quickly drink Chef's toenail soup without tasting it.

In the end for the last ditch things stood neck and neck with the last dish being dolphin hot dogs. Both Bridgette and DJ balked at the proposal to eat a dolphin wish resulted in Chris bringing up another tiebreaker: cockroach shots. Both teams would pick a member to try to drink as many blended cockroach shots in sixty seconds. The girls chose a wary Leshawna while Duncan pressured DJ to do so, a bit annoyed that he couldn't eat the dolphin dogs from earlier. It wasn't even close as DJ fell to the ground after two shots, leaving the girls victorious.

Before the girls left on the yacht, Trent caught up with Gwen and asked her to talk to Lindsay to see if she knew anything about why Cody was acting so distraught. After Trent explained the situation Gwen agreed to do so, thinking it had something to do with Beth, and soon the yacht faded from view.

* * *

 _Girls: Bridgette, Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie_

 _Guys: Cody, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Trent_

* * *

 **15 - No Pain, No Game**

After two days, the girls came back to greet the boys at the dock from their deluxe spa cruise. Gwen and Leshawna both informed Trent that Lindsay had both told them that Cody was still quite a bit hurt when the three of them voted as a trio to oust Beth, his first ever girlfriend. Gwen broached the prospect of the three of them going to Cody and to talk with him alone and apologize. Both seemed to be on board, but Leshawna seemed to be a bit skeptical, not liking the idea of swallowing her pride and apologizing to someone for just playing the game.

Soon over the intercom, Chris threw the reunited campers with a surprise. Soon another yacht comes into view and the ten are all shocked as Eva walks off the Island, as Chris justifies it by high fan demand (or producer demand.) Gwen tries to protest but before she can do so stops, her face white as a ghost. Another yacht comes into view revealing Heather who steps off as well as Chris explains The Queen Bee has returned to the competition. **[=]** All groan in disappointment, with Leshawna and Heather almost coming to blows while Eva growled at Bridgette menacingly from behind.

From that moment on Chris announces that the teams have been fully merged with no more teams by gender.

Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie and Trent had all made it to the merge.

As the newcomers enter the girls cabin, Heather knows she has to think fast as everyone due to her elimination more or less is aware of her true nature. She quickly tries to ally with Lindsay again but to her surprise the blonde bombshell halts her advances, saying that she knows fully well how much of a "meanie" she truly is. The foursome of Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna and Sadie walk out of the cabin and Heather knows she must think quickly or she is done for. She quickly goes to Eva and states that the two should team up as both are unpopular at the moment. The Iron Woman reneges until Heather says that she will help Eva vote off Bridgette as their first move. Eva hesitates but accepts and asks how Heather plans to do so with only the two of them. However, before Heather can answer Chris announces that all campers must report to the amphitheater for their first newly merged challenge.

At the amphitheater, the campers are sat in a multilevel panel area where Heather peculiarly chose to sit next to Sadie. Chris announces the next challenge will actually be a series of mini challenges performed one by one with the reward being a luxurious trailer that whoever wins it can stay in for the duration of the competition. Anyone who backs down from the challenge or doesn't last for ten seconds will need to stand in the stockade for the duration of the challenge.

After Duncan loses his challenge of taking angry turtle slap shots from Chef, Lindsay passes her marshmallow waxing and Chris allows her to pick who to go next. She was about to say Heather until Eva "encourages" her to pick Bridgette. Geoff volunteers to go in Bridgette's stead but fails to last ten seconds in a barrel full of leeches.

Heather remarks to Sadie that "it was a shame that Bridgette didn't have to go" after what she did to  
your friend Katie." Sadie tries to defend the blonde that she had always been nice to her, even consoling her after Katie was voted off, but Heather replied that Bridgette was only "playing her" and that Katie "must feel betrayed at how close you are to someone who voted her off." Sadie sat wide eyed at that, not speaking further while Heather smirked.

After a series of twenty plus grueling challenges, only Leshawna and Eva remain. He gives Leshawna her final challenge for victory, to last ten seconds on a water log with Molotov the Bear. She accepts and in a stunning upset wins the day and defeats an irate Eva, earning herself the trailer.

Before elimination a lot went down. Gwen, Trent and Leshawna all went to apologize to Cody in the girl cabin. He was about to leave before Lindsay came in, encouraging him to stay and hear them out. They said they weren't being malicious in voting out Beth and they were sorry that they had to do so, with Gwen apologizing especially for ignoring Cody's request not to do so. Cody, smiling for the first time in a while said that while he missed Beth he shouldn't have placed that emotion on the trio and apologized himself. It ended in a group embrace that even Lindsay joined.

Outdoors, Heather made her formal pitch to Sadie about joining her to vote out Bridgette. Sadie was very hesitant but The Queen Bee managed to push her over the edge by reminding her of how the entirety of the Killer Bass voted for Katie to go home once again.

After a short 5k for Eva to dull her anger from losing to Leshawna, the muscle girl saw Duncan grumbling, eyes directed at Bridgette and Geoff who were cuddling on the beach. Eva, having an idea though not that good at words walked up to the delinquent and told him about how she and Heather were going to vote for Bridgette together. Duncan pursed his lips in thought. He always was annoyed at how much time Geoff spent with her, and he even helped her out at the expense of his team during the battle of the sexes challenge… sooner or later she needed to go anyway, plus she was athletic…

Duncan told Eva that he'd think about it and they went their separate ways.

For elimination there was no clear consensus from the group. Former Gophers wanted to get rid of Heather as soon as possible while the former Bass wanted to oust Eva **[^].** They all decided to let the chips fall where they may, thinking at least one of them would get voted out as Duncan and Sadie remained mute.

Soon the ceremony came about with Chris throwing in a twist that each vote from the confessional camera would be played out.

All gasped when they heard out the votes. All the former gophers voted for Heather but to everyone's surprise Duncan and Sadie voted for Bridgette while the rest of the Bass voted for Eva. Adding in Eva and Heather's votes it looked to be a 3-4-4 split and another tie. Bridgette and Heather steeled themselves for a tiebreaker before Geoff broke in and offered himself up for elimination to spare Bridgette the chance. Chris, not wanting to repeat another tie, accepted this proposal. Geoff looked at the delinquent with heartbroken eyes but Duncan shifted his away from him, trying to mask his sudden guilt. Soon Geoff was whisked away from a crying Bridgette with the majority of the cast glaring at both Duncan and Sadie, with Heather breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Eva: 3 (Bridgette, DJ, Geoff)_

 _Heather: 4 (Gwen, Leshawna, Cody, Lindsay)_

 _Bridgette: 4 (Duncan, Eva, Heather, Sadie)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff_

 _Campers: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie, Trent_

* * *

 **16 - Search and Do Not Destroy**

After Chris revealed the votes, Duncan and Sadie seemed to be social outcasts at this point. Even the lovable DJ kept his head down from them. Bridgette wasn't so much hurt at Duncan voting her off but felt sad at how Geoff must feel at Duncan betraying him. Sadie, in a vulnerable position, clung to Heather while Duncan kept his head down. Eva was also alone, but this was more or less by choice, and everyone else was united at ousting these four.

Soon Chris announced the challenge would be to find keys drawn from clues scattered across the island to open specific chests containing rewards.

Duncan had to get his from a ring of fire.

Heather had to get hers from Chef's fridge.

Sadie had to get hers from a cobra.

Trent had to find his from shark infested water.

Eva had to get hers from inside a bee-hive.

Owen had to get his from a bear

Gwen from a borough of skunks.

Leshawna had to get hers on a cup surrounded by crocodiles.

DJ had to get his from a tree.

Bridgette from an angry rabbit.

Finally, Cody had to get his through a septic tank.

All spread out and searched. Eva helped Duncan partway through to help him find his while Trent helped out Gwen by flushing the skunks out of their borough, earning his first ever kiss with her in return. DJ comforted Bridgette concerning the Geoff debacle, and with Lindsay's encouragement Cody got the key from the septic tank (afterwards taking a LONG shower.)

After both Heather and Sadie found there's, Heather decided to crack a scheme and took Sadie to the cabin to plan it. Soon a forged notes appeared on Gwen's bed and they both went off to enact it.

First Sadie went up to Trent and pleaded with him to check on Heather near the dock, saying she was crying. Trent was skeptical over everything that happened yesterday, but his good natured heart eventually took over and he went to find Heather. Moments later after Gwen had found her key, she found the note on the bed, seeing that it read to "Meet me at the docks, from Trent"

Once Trent appeared to the dock he was shocked to find a crying Heather. Asking her what was wrong Heather began to lie. And lie. And lie. And lie.

She told Trent that Gwen was only into him to advance in the game and that behind his back said that his music "sucks" and how she really can't stand him. Trent, shocked, began to believe Heather and once Gwen started to come into view Sadie gave Heather a signal through the bush, and Heather leapt in for the kill, kissing Trent.

Gwen stopped, staring mortified before breaking into a sob and running back. After the shock broke Trent pushed Heather away and walked off, stunned and confused while Heather sighed in relief yet again as she managed to save herself.

Once Gwen was back at the cabin she told Leshawna what happened which lead to the irate Soul Sista' on a mad goose chase, telling everyone to make sure to vote off Trent or Heather whatever happens.

Later back at the amphitheater, in a sinister twist of fate, Heather's treasure chest bore an invincibility pass. A confused Trent stared as everyone shot glares in his direction.

Hours passed and at the elimination ceremony, Trent's fate was sealed. After he implored why this was Gwen told him after everything she still didn't vote him off. Trent flabbergasted tried to tell what Heather told him and soon the two put two and two together, as Heather smirked at the two from her stump but then remembering the number of votes that she had against her frowned at Eva, knowing she must have voted for her despite their agreement.

Before another almost kiss stopped by Chris, Trent encouraged Gwen to go and win it all before being sent away on the boat of losers.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Trent: 9 (Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie)_

 _Eva: 2 (Gwen and Trent)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent_

 _Final Ten: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sadie,_

* * *

 **17 - Hide and Be Sneaky**

The next challenge was a hide and seek challenge with Chef acting as the seeker. If he sprayed you with your water gun, you were toast and whoever could touch the dock would win immunity, though you could also obtain immunity if you were caught by Chef but found a fellow camper.

Cody stuck by Gwen all the way, trying to cheer her up after the whole Trent fiasco. Gwen through this felt very touched and the two bonded throughout, in the end forging grass disguises to hide together.

Eva and Duncan bumped into each other early on and to the delinquents surprised offered him a partnership, seeing at how her and Heather's truce was more or less done for after last night. Duncan was curious but accepted and the two decided to hide together in the cave, but also talked throughout. They both admitted that they felt a tad bit guilty at voting out Bridgette seeing her so sad that Geoff was gone because of it, but both didn't come to terms with apologizing just yet. Eva explained that she was seeing a therapist and knew she had to work on her anger but once she got to the Island all those anger management strategies fell apart, and weeks at the playa further led her to forget. She realized that she focused her frustration at losing all on Bridgette as she resembled one of the popular girls at her high-school. Duncan admitted that Geoff was supportive of his relationship with Courtney and was starting to realize he should have returned the favor as well.

DJ tried to keep Bridgette company and both found a hiding spot on the roof together.

Leshawna found a unique hiding spot, painting a long straw green to resemble part of a lily pad to breath she dove under the water near the dock, biding her time.

Lindsay was caught rather early on, running from hiding place to hiding place with Chef Hatchet easily nabbing her.

Heather with an emotionally erratic Sadie following her decided to hide in the kitchen. Both were found easily and sprayed. Soon though Chef and the two both saw how the roof of the mess hall and both Bridgette and DJ tumbled down, with an ecstatic Heather declaring them to be caught by her. Sadie tried to claim one of them for herself for immunity but was met with a stern "find your own!" from Heather.

Not so long after the foursome plus Chef discovered Gwen and Cody hiding in the grass where they were promptly doused, leaving only Duncan, Eva and Leshawna yet to be captured.

Soon the nine-person group stumbled upon Eva and Duncan in the cave. Duncan was doused but Eva, pumping with adrenaline, barreled through the Chef and the others and sprinted to the dock. The rest followed and were surprised to find that not only had Eva made it but Leshawna was sitting on the top of the life guard chair as well, smirking.

Soon the challenge disbanded and everyone went to figure out who to eliminate. Bridgette and a hesitant DJ wanted Duncan gone while Cody, Gwen and Leshawna figured that Sadie would be a better bet, as it would cripple an immune Heather in the process. Lindsay spoke out saying that saying Sadie was not a "total meanie" remembering them bonding over their hair way back during the Phobia Factor challenge and joined DJ and Bridgette in voting off Duncan. However, DJ was feeling more and more nervous about the prospect of voting off his former friend, as hearing Lindsay's "total meanie" speech pushed him to think that the delinquent couldn't be totally heartless after everything they've gone through together.

Duncan and Eva met up and decided that the only way to save either one of them was to vote for Sadie together while Heather told Sadie to vote for Duncan, thinking it was their only option.

Eventually at elimination ceremony after a close vote Sadie was eliminated, with DJ admitting to Bridgette he had switched and voted for Sadie in the end. Bridgette couldn't be mad at DJ and gave him a hug as Sadie called everyone "marshmallow eating freaks" and sobbed all the way on the Boat of Losers. Lindsay wondered if Sadie was actually a "total meanie" after all. **[~]**

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Duncan: 4 (Bridgette, Heather, Lindsay, Sadie)_

 _Sadie: 6 (Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Leshawna)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie_

 _Final Nine: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay,_

* * *

 **18 - That's Off the Chain**

Next challenge was a bike race, with each camper making their own wicked motor cross dirt bike from the craft services tent.

The group of Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Leshawna and Lindsay formed a group to make theirs while Duncan and Eva built together stuck to their duo and built theirs in the distance. Heather was stuck by herself, with no ally to throw in front of the bus if things got tight. The Queen Bee started to sweat.

Once everyone was done the race would begin, but with a twist: the bikes would be randomized for each racer.

Cody rides Duncan's "Lethal Weapon."

Lindsay rides Heather's "Speed Machine"

Bridgette rides Gwen's "Spooky Bike"

DJ rides Bridgette's "Geoff"

Gwen rides Cody's "Techno-Tractor"

Heather rides DJ's "Safety First"

Duncan rides Lindsay's "Sunset Sally"

Eva rides Leshawna's "Bombastic"

Leshawna rides Eva's "Iron Knuckle"

Soon the racers were off, with Cody being left in the dust due to him being perplexed at how to start Duncan's bike. DJ did well at first but soon falls apart as Bridgette forgot to screw in her well, screws. This causes DJ to slam into Bridgette as well causing a pile up. Heather quickly piled onto this at not seeing where she was going when pushing DJ's bike.

Back at the starting line Cody was still stumped and slammed his head against the hood ornament in frustration. However, it was the key to start the engine and soon him and Duncan's bike zooms ahead, passing by Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Lindsay and Leshawna.

Soon all five make it to the finish line (with Cody lapping the island many a time) and cried to Duncan "how to stop this thing!?" Duncan yelled to slam the hood ornament, with Cody did, catapulting him into the water due to the sudden stop.

Once everyone was at the finish line, Chris informed them all of another twist. Whoever's _bike_ that made it across the finish line can compete for invincibility, not the driver, meaning that Cody, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Leshawna and Eva qualify. Whoever crossed the finish line last would be immediately eliminated.

Soon the second race went off with everyone competing on their own bikes. Cody, Duncan and Eva all wiped out due to the land mines and it soon looked to be between Lindsay, Leshawna and Heather. Lindsay was staying out way in front and it looked to be a race for second between Leshawna and Heather. Lindsay quickly crossed the finish line earning her immunity whilst it was neck and neck between Leshawna and Heather. Leshawna managed to push Heather off her bike and into the piranha's earning her second place.

However, there was a catch. Chris said that because Leshawna pushed Heather off of her bike, she didn't technically cross the finish line, as did Owen, Duncan and Eva. Because only Lindsay and herself crossed the finish line with Leshawna being last, she would be kicked off. Most balked at this, but Chris was final in his decision. A cackling Heather emerged from the pool of piranha's, gloating at the defeat of her rival. Leshawna was about to explode with anger before Lindsay cut in, calling Heather every name in the book in a dramatic speech that left all the campers and host dumbfounded.

In the end Leshawna left on the boat of losers, cheering on the remaining gopher trio of Lindsay, Gwen and Cody to whoop Heather's butt for her.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna_

 _Final Eight: Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay._

* * *

 **19 - Hook, Line, and Screamer**

The campers came back from Leshawna's elimination to see that Chris had put a horror movie for them to watch on a projector right outside the mess hall. Bridgette, DJ and Lindsay were scared out of his mind while Cody feigned bravery. Gwen loved the show while Heather looked on with bored detachment. Duncan and Eva stood to the side away from the group. They were interested in the movie but wouldn't dare try to join the group.

Moments later all teens saw Chris on the dock hastily putting his luggage on the Boat of Losers before boating away with Chef. The remaining eight campers went to the dock to see that Chris had left a newspaper clipping, saying that an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook was on the loose. Heather thought this to be a ruse by Chris and saunters off to apply a beauty mask while Gwen gathers everyone at the bonfire to plan things out.

DJ splits off from the group needing to use the bathroom and asks a surprised Duncan to follow him to keep an eye out. During their walk to the washroom Duncan begrudgingly apologizes to DJ for everything that happened, with DJ replying and saying that while he forgave Duncan, who he really should be apologizing to is Bridgette. Once they were at the bathroom Duncan waits for DJ outside but hears a rustling in the bushes. Deducing that it's the killer, he runs towards the noise, itching for a fight to wave off this nervousness, forgetting about DJ in the process.

Once DJ emerged from the washroom he nervously calls for Duncan and leads himself by accident to the girl's washroom. Opening the door, he is greeted by Heather in a lime green facemask where he turns tail and runs, shrieking all the way. Eventually he runs into a tent where a bruised up Duncan, Chef and Chris were and they explain to DJ that this was just a challenge at that Chef was the killer. Chris laughed at how Chef didn't even need to get DJ before he was out before sending him off again to find more of the teens.

The group at the bonfire raced over to the washroom to find Duncan and DJ missing, with Heather still wearing the facemask. Gwen deduces that they must've gotten caught before realizing that Lindsay, Bridgette and Cody were both gone, with Leshawna saying a while back Lindsay took them to get her makeup bag. While a frustrated Gwen leaves with Leshawna and Eva, Heather returns to her shower only to find Chef in the killer costume standing a few feet from her. She quickly gets nabbed.

On the way with Heather in tow Chef also finds Lindsay, Bridgette and Cody walking back to the bonfire, who are promptly taken.

Back at the bonfire, Gwen notices again that Leshawna is missing where Eva pipes up that she had gone to the mess hall for some food. She is quickly nabbed. A frustrated Gwen goes to find more firewood while Eva hears Chef on the dock. Tired of waiting around she lunges forward and after a few punches a bruised Chef explains who he really is and takes Eva back to the tent.

Once there Eva is about to be declared the victor until Cody remarks that he sees Gwen eating a sandwich on one of the monitors, with a different looking killer right behind her. Everyone's eyes widened and they all sprint to the mess hall yelling at Gwen that he was a real killer and not a disguised actor. Gwen, terrified, launches a few swift kicks to the killer's chin, knocking him out.

Back at the elimination ceremony, Chris declares Gwen the winner of the challenge as she stopped an actual killer while declaring DJ will be automatically eliminated, seeing that they didn't even need Chef to bring him back into the tent. Many were sad and were treated to a large embrace by the gentle giant, even Heather and Eva, before he left on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ_

 _Final Seven: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay._

* * *

 **20 - Wawanakwa Gone Wild!**

At the main lodge, Chris announces the next challenge will be one where each camper would have to catch a certain animal and return it to the bonfire pit. The reward for doing so first would not be immunity but rather a feast for solely the victor. The last one there however would have to clean the communal washroom. Heather's heart sinks hearing the challenge would not be for immunity.

After arriving at the Boat House for supplies Chris orders the Final Seven to draw lots to determine what animal each would get.

Cody gets a chipmunk.

Eva draws a frog.

Duncan picks a raccoon.

Gwen ends up with a duck.

Bridgette gets a beaver.

Lindsay receives a deer.

Heather ends up with a bear.

After a bit of squabbling for supplies everyone goes their separate ways in order to catch their animal.

Heather tries to charm Lindsay again for her help but refuses, and the Queen Bee started to sweat. Later on she catches up to Eva and talks again about a possible alliance, with Eva dismissing her as "dead weight."

Gwen manages to catch her duck far sooner than anyone else and chows down on her feast. Lindsay leads her deer with her scented lip gloss to the cage and earns second place, with Cody luring a chipmunk with a cookie close behind her earning him third. Duncan rounded out fourth place with leading an angry raccoon who was chasing him to the cage. Doubling back, he finds Eva struggling with catching her frog due to her booming footsteps and offers to help, cementing their newfound friendship.

Heather desperate, sees Duncan and Eva in the marsh trying to look for her frog and makes one last ditch effort. She goes over to them and lies about her hearing that Bridgette and Cody were going to convince everyone to vote off Duncan. Duncan was nervous that she might be correct, but swallowed it and told Heather to "jump in the lake" saying that she's given him enough grief, with Eva backing him up. A now petrified Heather yelled to them that they were going to wish they listened to her before the pair walked off. The Queen Bee gulped. Things were looking grim for her.

Eventually Duncan and Eva managed to bag her frog and made it to the cage, earning her spot at fifth. Bridgette, struggling for a while, found help in Cody, Gwen and Lindsay and finally nabbed her beaver, earning sixth. Heather simply gave up at this point and was resigned to her fate at last place. However, throughout the day until the ceremony she was frantic at trying to convince everyone of some sort of lie that would cause enough of them to vote for someone other than her. It didn't work.

Finally, at the elimination ceremony, it was between Duncan and Heather. Both glared at each other for long minute as Chris built up the tension before throwing the delinquent a marshmallow. Duncan popped off and thrusted his fist in the air before Heather was dragged away, kicking and screaming while everyone save Eva cheered.

There was still some unfinished business to attend to however as because of Heather's elimination, Chris reasoned, someone still had to clean the washroom. Seeing that Bridgette was the second to last, he ordered her to do so. When Bridgette was about to leave to clean, Duncan quickly stood up and volunteered to do so in her stead startling the blonde.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Heather: 6 (Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Heather)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather_

 _Final Six: Bridgette, Cody, Duncan, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay_

* * *

 **21 - Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon**

After waking the Final Six by having Chris land to the ground from a loud airplane, he announced that today's challenge would be the Tri-Armed Triathlon, a series of challenges where teams of two will be bound by handcuffs. Whoever wins the most challenges overall will win immunity. He also added that anyone can opt out by using a "wimp key." Before the challenge Bridgette and Gwen were talking where the blonde brought up how shocked she was when Duncan volunteered in her place to clean the washroom. Gwen kept a more skeptical outlook, saying that Duncan worked for Heather before and was no doubt just trying to get on her good side.

Once back at the main lodge for the first eating challenge, the pairs were revealed to be:

Bridgette and Duncan

Eva and Cody

Gwen and Lindsay

On the outset Gwen and Lindsay seemed by far to get along the best, no doubt spending a lot of time together prior due to their mutual friendship with Cody despite their differences. The tech-geek himself was swallowing his fear of Eva, remembering how she almost tried to chomp on his arm after he tried to fiddle with her I-pod back in the Big Sleep challenge. Bridgette and Duncan were awkward. Bridgette thanked Duncan for offering himself to clean the washrooms yesterday and Duncan didn't know how to respond. Not wanting to seem soft he scoffed at her, saying it wasn't a big deal.

Soon the eating challenge commenced with Duncan, Eva and Gwen as the eaters with Bridgette, Cody and Lindsay scooping the food into their mouths. Eva kept yelling at Cody to go faster with the tech geek stammering in return. His arm was getting tired. Bridgette was still wary and went slow for Duncan, not wanting to upset him. Not wanting to seem like he was yelling at her, Duncan didn't tell her to go faster and in the end it was the synergy of Gwen and Lindsay that got them the win.

The next challenge soon found the trio of pairs needing to canoe to Boney Island where a package would be waiting for them once they arrived.

Cody noticed that Eva continued to look towards Duncan and Bridgette's canoe as they were out on the water and asked if something was wrong. Hearing this and not wanting to seem weak Eva snapped at Cody to keep his mouth shut, which the tech geek was more than happy in doing. Eva started to row more vigorously to get the guilt out of her mind and the two began to take off at record pace.

While Duncan and Bridgette were out on the water, the delinquent remembered DJ's words to him way back at the horror challenge and begrudgingly decided it was high time he faced the music. Swallowing his pride, he turned and told Bridgette he was sorry at how the whole Geoff thing went down. He awkwardly put it that he was concerned about the game and how he wanted to far in it with Geoff and saw Bridgette as a hindrance to the Party Guy's concentration. However, he ended with saying how he should have valued his friend more so and stuck with Geoff and been more supportive like how Geoff had been to him when Duncan discovered that Harold rigged the votes to oust Courtney. Bridgette, touched, forgave Duncan and that while she didn't feel that sad over what he did, she was sure that Geoff must have felt betrayed. Duncan with a nod of his head affirmed his understanding and the two talked the rest of the way.

Once Eva and Cody make it to shore first, they find a backpack with remains of the tiki statue that Beth had brought along to Boney Island. Cody dismayed, called out that she had told him that she had brought it back, but Chris revealed that she instead flushed the pieces down the toilet. Chris announces that all three teams must deliver each of their pieces to the Cave of Treacherous Terror to the center of the island and return to Wawanakwa Island. Whoever does so first earn themselves a point with the final twist being one of the pair has to piggyback the other. Cody quickly hops on Eva's back and the two race off with Gwen carrying Lindsay and Duncan carrying Bridgette close behind.

Eva peers behind her and seeing the shimmering blonde hair of Bridgette stops dead in her tracks and let the other two pairs pass. Cody, concerned, asks Eva again what's wrong and before she snaps at him again steels herself up by breathing one deep breath and tells him that despite her exterior she has been feeling ever so guilty at seeing Bridgette sad due her actions that led to Geoff quitting. She wanted to apologize but she didn't know how. Cody assured the Iron Woman that he had known Bridgette for a while and she was super nice and understanding, and in fact knows that Bridgette would liven her spirits to hear an apology from her.

He compared her plight to himself and Gwen. At first Gwen was cold and callous towards him but once he got to know her better (and once he stopped trying to hit on her) she became one of his closest friends on the island. Once Bridgette saw Eva making an effort in apologize, he reasoned, she would start to forgive Eva like Gwen had done to him when he stopped trying to hit on her. Eva thanked Cody for the analogy and vowed that she would apologize to Bridgette by the end of the day, and soon the duo barreled on forward, soon passing the other pair due to Eva's breakneck speed.

Cody and Eva soon after threw their pieces into the cave and made a mad dash back to their canoes, with the other two pairs following but very far behind. Once they made it back to the Island they earned their point and the score stood to 1-1-0

For the last challenge Chris led the six to three picnic tables with carved heads of each contestant on them. Whoever could correctly stack the heads by elimination order up to now would win the final point.

Bridgette and Duncan after their talk were working surprisingly decent now, however it looked like for Gwen and Lindsay it would be the goth doing basically all the work as Lindsay had an awful memory, both with names and placements. Yet again with Boney Island, Cody's brain and Eva's brawn worked out to be a fantastic combo with Cody remembering the order and Eva picking him up to place the heads on the totem that they finished first, earning themselves victory and invincibility.

Back at camp, Eva tried to work up the courage to apologize to Bridgette but was still too nervous. She and Duncan met up again and decided to vote for Gwen, seeing as she was a strong competitor and neither wanted to vote for Bridgette or Cody at this point.

The rest of them met up and with a heavy heart decided that Duncan should go. Bridgette felt a bit bad about it knowing they were just now making amends but knew that he was the strongest competitor left that wasn't the immune Eva.

At the elimination ceremony it was indeed Duncan who was voted off but he held his head high and waved off Bridgette's apology to him, saying she was just playing the game. After shaking everyone's hand he wished Eva good luck and that he was going to root for her to make it before he was carried away on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Gwen: 2 (Duncan and Eva)_

 _Duncan: 4 (Bridgette, Cody, Gwen, Lindsay)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan,_

 _Final Five: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen, Lindsay_

* * *

 **22 - Haute Camp-ture**

Instead of a traditional episode, Chris decided to instead take the viewer on the tour of Playa Des Losers, a luxury resort where all the eliminated contestants resided in after they took the Boat of Losers. Katie and Sadie seemed to be delightful now they were reunited, with Sadie realizing herself how she was strung along by Heather.

Owen was still his lovable self as Izzy was crazy. Yet it was shown that due to both of their relatively early eliminations, they had both hooked up while at the resort.

Harold was busy hiding from Courtney in the bushes while the C.I.T hunted for him amongst the throng of eliminated contestants. Soon she eventually found him, with the nerd being treated to a throttle with a large pole she had found.

Playing in the pool was Geoff, Duncan and DJ, and it was revealed that Geoff to Duncan's surprise immediately forgiven him once he entered the Playa, much to the delinquent's relief. Beth, Tyler and Trent sat poolside, each hoping for their love interest's success now that the game was down to the wire, including Geoff who swam over to them.

Eventually throughout the episode each eliminated contestant gave their thoughts on who they wanted to win.

Izzy, Noah and Duncan were Team Eva.

Tyler, Beth, Justin, Katie, Sadie and oddly enough Heather were on Team Lindsay.

Beth (she couldn't choose between her boyfriend and best friend) and Owen were on Team Cody

Leshawna and Trent were Team Gwen.

DJ, Geoff, Harold, Courtney, Ezekiel were Team Bridgette.

Sooner or later it turned to night with all the eliminated campers sitting or standing near the pool. Light conversation was between them all before Chris appeared with a puff of smoke, announcing that each eliminated camper will get a vote to decide who gets sent home from the remaining Final Five: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen or Lindsay.

Starting with Katie and Sadie, both remarked how nice Gwen was to them and thinking it be cool she were back as it would make Trent happy, earning a ring from a gong with Chris remarking that this resulted in two votes for Lindsay. Courtney tried to correct them saying not to vote for Lindsay, but upon saying the blonde bombshells name another ring from a gong sounded, meaning another vote for Lindsay. Soon this spiraled out of control, with everyone saying not to say Lindsay with everytime they uttered the name "Lindsay" it counted as a vote. Soon Chris stopped the "voting process" and deemed that Lindsay was eliminated, despite everyone's protests.

Back at the Island, Lindsay was shocked when she heard the news, but remembered that she would soon reunite with Tyler hopped into the Boat of Losers with happy anticipation at seeing her boyfriend.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Lindsay: ? (Unknown amount)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay_

 _Final Four: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen_

* * *

 **23 - Camp Castaways**

The Final Four woke up with the startling reality that their cabins were floating on the lake, while menacing sharks encircled them. However, after Eva gives a few a strong punch to their noses, they swam off and both cabins eventually ground on an island. Gwen decides their best bet is to build a raft to wade down the lake to find help while Bridgette is insistent on staying put until help arrives. Both bicker on this which leads to an angry Eva storming off on her own while Cody tries to keep the peace. Eventually Cody convinces Gwen to stay put with Bridgette and the trio find an old abandoned treehouse where they can wait at.

Eva continued to rummage through the jungle until she stumbled across a large pterodactyl. Eva tried to punch it but winced, realizing that whatever this thing was it was made of hard material and that brute force won't allow her to defeat it. She took off in a sprint back to the beach as the giant beast followed her. Upon seeing the treehouse, she scampered up it and to her surprise saw Gwen, Bridgette and Cody on the floor. The Pterodactyl, not seeing Eva go up it, flew right past her and away from the scene. Seeing that there was something out there that can make _Eva_ scared the other three resigned to staying in the treehouse for a bit longer, seeing if help arrived.

As they talked, Bridgette revealed to the other three that Duncan had apologized to her. Gwen remarked at how she might've misjudged the delinquent and Cody nudged Eva with his shoulder to prod her to follow suit. Eva, not knowing what to do, looked out the window and alerted everyone that she could see smoke coming from the distance. With many hours having been passed since the pterodactyl incident the four put on face paint and handled weapons (save for Bridgette) and decided to head out to see what it was.

As they jumped out of the bushes to the source of the smoke, they were surprised to find Chris and Chef were having brunch, revealing that it was just a challenge after all.

At the elimination ceremony Chris revealed that this was a non-elimination episode and everything was staged to mess with him. The disgruntled quartet all walked off back to their beds fuming, but not before Eva threw Chris in the lake, irritated at how he wasted her time.

* * *

 _Final Four: Bridgette, Cody, Eva, Gwen_

* * *

 **24 – Are We There Yeti?**

Once again the Final Four woke up in a place unfamiliar to them, but instead of on the water it was in the woods.

Soon Chef Hatchet appeared via helicopter and explained to the four that due to Chris hosting a swanky awards show he would be taking over hosting duties for today's episode. The challenge was to make it back to camp first in pairs with Eva with Bridgette and Cody with Gwen.

Gwen and Cody darted off first after collecting supplies from Chef, with the tech geek giving a wink and a nod to Eva before dashing off. Eva, starting to sweat, didn't even look at Bridgette as she darted off, with the blonde girl running after her with the supplies.

Gwen and Cody were by far the best at getting along of the two, though like with Lindsay Gwen soon realized she needed to do most of the work due to Cody's prior life as a city kid. Bridgette and Eva were getting along awkwardly at best, with Eva only talking to Bridgette when it was absolutely necessary and both walked in silence together.

As day passed to night both pairs found themselves again. As Gwen and Bridgette reunited Cody went over to Eva and asked if she had apologized yet. Eva hung her head as Gwen and Bridgette both spotted a cave up ahead, wanting to check it out. As both girls walked over to it they immediately jumped back as a huge yeti emerged from the darkness, fist raised and roaring. Gwen quickly dashed away but Bridgette seemed to be frozen in fear. As Sasquatchanakwa raised his mighty fist to swipe at Bridgette Eva suddenly dashed forward and with a forceful blow knocked the him to the ground. Jumping back up and hearing a growl from Eva he dashed off from them.

Bridgette gave Eva a big hug, thanking her profusely for saving her. The Iron Woman, with a face flushed red, said it wasn't a problem with Gwen chuckling at seeing a softer side in Eva. **[+]** Cody smiled, whispering to Gwen that Eva needed some alone time with Bridgette and the said they were going off to collect firewood for the night. Once Bridgette and Eva were left alone the athlete, thinking that Duncan did it too and remembering Cody's words, begun to apologize to Bridgette. She started with the words that she told Duncan before way back in the cave during the hide and seek challenge about her anger issues before fully apologizing to Bridgette over her allying with Heather to get rid of her and how sorry she was for roping Duncan in on the plan as well. Bridgette was a bit startled at the sudden outpouring of emotion at first from the usual stoic Eva but then smiled and gave the Iron Woman another big hug saying she forgives her and that she's so happy that they could put this conflict behind them.

As Cody and Gwen returned with the firewood they saw the second hug and both smiled. Soon the group made a fire and decided to sleep.

In the morning Gwen and Cody woke up before both of them and quietly made their way out of their makeshift camp as to not wake their competitors. Once they were out of sight Eva woke up as well and upon seeing that Gwen and Cody were gone woke Bridgette up as well, saying that they needed to move quickly. Bridgette spoke hesitantly that she needed to go to the bathroom first, but to her surprise Eva was more than kind to her and allowed her to go. However due to Bridgette's anxiety of the woods she heard a noise in the distance whilst she was going and quickly sprinted off. Once she stopped her phobia kicked in, paralyzing her. She yelled for help and Eva found her after fifteen minutes, but now they were surely far behind.

When they made it back their fears were confirmed as Gwen and Cody were waiting by the bonfire for them with Chef Hatchet.

Soon after the four were at the elimination ceremony, and after Gwen and Cody were awarded their immunity Chef Hatchet declared that he would decide who would get the boot. After a long pause to build up tension both Eva and Bridgette looked at each other until Chef announced that Bridgette would be eliminated due to her getting lost and having to be saved by Eva from the Yeti before. Eva was sad but Bridgette gave her another hug again and told her to try her very best regardless what happens, leaving the Iron Woman with fiery determination to take it all as the blonde hopped into the Boat of Losers.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Bridgette: 1 (Chef Hatchet)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Bridgette,_

 _Final Three: Cody, Eva, Gwen_

* * *

 **25 – I Triple Dog Dare You!**

After an all you can eat pancake breakfast as reward for making it to the penultimate challenge of Total Drama Island, Chris gathered the trio of Cody, Eva and Gwen to the amphitheater and explained for today's contest would be Truth or Dare… without the truth. Each of them would have to complete dares written by their fellow eliminated campers by a spin of a wheel. When it's their turn they can either dare a fellow competitor to do their own dare or complete the dare themselves and earn a freebie that they can use later down the line to get out of a dare someone put upon them. First person to renege would be immediately eliminated.

After the first couple of rounds Gwen and Cody decided to ally with each other and split their freebies. They both were a bit scared at doing this, not wanting to make Eva angry but the Iron Woman waved this away, saying that if her and Duncan got this far they would probably do the same and that it was just for the game.

It was a brutal contest. Cody was the closest in cracking for a while but words of encouragement from his former crush kept him in it. Soon many hours ticked away and the challenge lasted deep into the night.

As Gwen and Cody's freebies finally whittled to zero, Eva spun the wheel and it landed on Heather, with the dare of "Being buried alive for thirty minutes." Eva, quickly remembering watching the Phobia Factor challenge at Playa Des Losers dared Gwen this. The Goth girl gulped as they all went to prepare the challenge.

At the beach Chris told Gwen that this would largely act the same as the Phobia Factor challenge, but instead of being communicate through walkie talkie the case would be illuminated on the inside with a big red button Gwen could press if she wanted to forfeit. Shaky, the Goth got under the sand.

However, after ten minutes her fear really settled in and without anyone to talk to it was compounded. After another five the goth girl slammed the button and was dug out from below, cementing her loss.

She kept her head high despite it all though and wished Cody good luck in the final challenge as she went away on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen_

 _Final Two: Cody and Eva_

* * *

 **26 - The Very Last Episode, Really!**

Cody and Eva had made it. Despite all odds they were the finalists of Total Drama Island.

Before the final challenge had begun Eva found a note from Duncan and a muffin. Thinking it odd that Duncan would give her this she ate it anyway.

As Cody and Eva made it to the starting line, Chris introduced the twenty eliminated campers and told them to sit by bleachers indicating who they would be supporting.

Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Lindsay and Gwen all sat for Team Cody.

Noah, Izzy, Duncan and Bridgette sat for Team Eva.

Cody was happy to finally be reunited with Beth while Eva was glad to see Noah and Izzy once again, having made a surprising friendship with the two during her stay at the Playa.

The race soon begun and while Eva was far out in the lead for a while her stomach began to grow sick and asked Duncan what he had put in that muffin. Duncan, bewildered, told her he didn't give her a muffin and that's when Heather revealed that she had given the Iron Woman one full of laxatives as payback for betraying her. Eva slowed down considerable due to this allowing Cody to catch up in an even heat.

Eventually one of them crossed the finish line first, with the loser congratulating the winner on a race well won, despite the laxatives.

In the end at the bonfire the winner received a check of $100,000 dollars while the Duncan, Geoff, DJ and Owen threw Chris and Chef in the lake, capping off an unforgettable summer.

* * *

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Owen, Beth, Courtney, Harold, Geoff, Trent, Sadie, Leshawna, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen_

 _Winners: Cody/Eva_

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

 **[!] –** Hope you liked that I substituted the Hawaiian theme for Canadian! Also the Tiger-Tale ice cream is a reference to the episode of Total Dramarama where Gwen wanted Tiger-Tale ice cream while the rest wanted chocolate. It was a good episode, but the ending kind of ruined it for me :(

 **[#] –** No need for the bunny subplot if the Bass won, right? I was debating on them having a tie for them to continue on with the challenges, but Cody's a bit of a weakling so I doubt him and Gwen could realistically beat DJ and Duncan in the rock climb. Hopefully the tiebreaker made up for it!

 **[$] –** Stoked reference!

 **[=] –** The reason why Heather returns in this scenario instead of Izzy is primarily due to Chris not being too fond of his pet villain being ousted so soon and brought her back stir things up. Hopefully this doesn't feel forced or contrived, but I believe Chris would do this if the opportunity arose for him.

 **[^] –** I think it's realistic for the Gophers to be fully on board voting for Heather despite in canon everyone was unanimous in wanting to vote off Eva because The Queen Bee had basically revealed to them all her true nature during her elimination ceremony in this scenarios 'Paintball Deer Hunt.' The Bass aren't immediately on the Gophers side though as they didn't experience her first hand as they did whilst they experienced the horrors of Eva's anger.

 **[~] –** I originally wanted to do more with Sadie, as she stuck around way longer than she did canonically, but honestly her personality, as well as Katie's, just seems to be a one note and shallow version of Lindsay. As such she largely just played the role of Heather's pawn in this, as I wanted to give Lindsay more growth.

 **[+] -** This may not be in the story, but I've grown rather fond of a pairing of Bridgette/Eva while writing this. Something about them, opposites attract, idk. I might try to post a oneshot of these two in the near future, but what do you all think of the pairing?

 **Authors Notes:** And that about wraps things up! Cody or Eva wins! Hope you all enjoyed this mammoth of a chapter. Again I feel like I was correct to preface that this story is far from Cody centric with the other plots of Duncan and Eva floating around. However I hope this pleased you guys regardless! I'm trying to get back into writing again but to try to reinvent my writing style and stick to a more consistent schedule (life depending.) I'll see you all when I post something next! (or in the review section, haha)

\- ewisko.


	7. What if Lightning apologized?

**Authors Notes:** Yes, yes, I know. I said I would make these things shorter. But it has been quite a while since my last chapter of this so here's a big one! Also the first scenario I'm doing that isn't about one of the first three seasons, and the first one where the divergence is centered around a second generation camper!

 **SHAMELESS PLUG:** About a month ago I published my first story that isn't a summarized format like this in years called Noah's Gambit! Basically it's one of these divergence chapters brought to life as I toy with scenario of if Noah saw the Gwuncan kiss instead of Tyler. Though it's not a competition fic, I want this to be a good romance/drama that's in the echelon of the greats like TDI Charlie Brown's _Codette World Tour_ or Strix Moonwing's _Candy for Your Thoughts_. It starts out Duncan/Gwen but morphs into Noah/Gwen, with a couple fan pairings thrown in the mix. Please check it out if you like my work, I'd super appreciate it.

Alright, shameless plug over. What's next... oh yeah!

Lightning! I love the dude, he's my favorite among the second generation cast. Not only do I find him to be hilarious, but also I do feel he has room for growth/character development (Fangren's _Shuffled_ series is an excellent example of this, especially _Total Shuffled All Stars.)_

So yeah, this divergence revolves around if Lightning was more aware of his impending elimination in episode 2 of All Stars and took action to stop it. It's a bit abstract, as it isn't a concrete event I am changing or modifying, but hopefully it works!

Also, I've realized that the character filter might kind of spoil the ending to these, so I only put Cameron and Lightning into it. Don't worry, this will **not** be a Cameron vs. Lightning finale, lol.

One more thing! I'm debating about using an image/picture for a cover photo for this story, instead of my profile picture. Though I'm not sure what to use. If you have any suggestions, pls link me your image in a review or a PM!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _What if Lightning apologized?_

* * *

 **2 - Evil Dread**

Lightning was miffed. It was thirty minutes until the elimination ceremony and the Uber-Jock was sulking just outside of the bonfire pit, leaning against a tree. His team was forced to do some dumb treasure hunt today (which was so totally outside of Sha-Lightning's skillset) and they lost! But what was even more lame was that Jo somehow convinced everyone that it was The Lightning's fault for losing. Really? The Lightning don't even know how to lose!

Yeah, Lightning was so much better than all his other teammates combined. What about that guy who couldn't use his legs? Ale-hand… whatever his name was. Plus, that mohawk dude and his creepy girlfriend's colored hair couldn't even compare to the Lightning's sha-gorgeous white one!

"Lightning should have been on a team of one," He grumbled, digging the front of his shoe in the dirt. "He made it to the finale last time…" He grimaced, remembering how he came runner up to that dorky kid he thought would be out first last year, Cameron. Lightning was still a bit upset at the bubble boy stealing his immunity, but he couldn't help that the nerd did impress him. He beat _the_ Lightning! The sha-strongest person Lightning had ever known was himself, and the bubble boy had beaten him! And all with using his head to make that cool metal suit!

"Sometimes The Lightning wished he could be half as smart as that smart guy… he'd probably know what to do." Lightning said, combing his hand through his hair. Maybe that's what Lightning needed to do, use his noggin more. Lightning could use his brain to get Cameron to tell him what to do!

As luck would have it, he would have his chance. Lightning peered forward to see Cameron walking over to the bonfire. He began to sprint over towards the nerd, "Hey, Smart Guy!"

Cameron looked over, his eyes growing wide. Face pale with terror, he immediately crouched, arms covering his face and chest. "Don't hurt me I'm fragile!"

"The Lightning doesn't want to hurt you," The uber-jock skidded to a halt in front of him. He blinked, "Why are you, uh, sha-scared of the Lightning?"

"Wait," Cameron gulped. "You aren't mad about the immunity thing?"

"Oh that," Lightning scoffed and waved his hand. "Lightning got over that pretty quick after you he got his split of the prize money you gave everyone." **[~]**

"Thank heavens!" Cameron clambered up back to his feet. "My chief concern in agreeing to compete again was if you were still mad about… that."

"Don't worry smart guy! The Lightning forgives ya! And uh…" Lightning scratched the back of his neck, "he kinda needs _your_ help."

"My help?"

"Yeah," The Uber-Jock looked to the ground, digging his foot into the dirt. He _hated_ asking for help. He was _the_ Lightning after all. "Jo has gotten everyone on his team to get mad at the Lightning, and he's worried he might get voted off!"

"Jo, huh?" Cameron put his finger to his chin, tapping it. "Well you both seem to harbor a particular animosity towards each other. Tell me, was there anything you initiated in particular to trigger her ire?"

Lightning simply stared at Cameron, utterly vexed at the complicated words he was using. The bubble boy sighed, "What did you do to make her mad at you?"

"Oh right! Well, to be honest the Lightning might have messed up the counting of the pieces during the challenge," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Look… I know the Lightning ain't the best when it comes to… smart guy thinkin' like you guys do. But he really needs some of it right now! So, if you were Lightning right now, what would you do?"

"If I were you… huh," Cameron let out a small chuckle, "I suppose if I was like you I wouldn't need half the medication I need to take, nor the physical therapy. But to the matter at hand. While I cannot speak for them personally, I would recommend apologizing, specifically to Duncan and Gwen."

"Apologize!" Lightning crossed his arms. "The Lightning did nothing wrong!"

"But didn't you admit earlier that you mistakenly counted the incorrect amount of materials?" Cameron was yet again met by a blank stare from Lightning. He sighed, clarifying, "That you were bad at math?"

"Yeah… Lightning did say that." The Uber-Jock admitted, "Alright, Lightning admits that he should apologize. But why to green and blue hair?"

"Well I have watched the show since the second season and to my recollection Duncan and Gwen seem to be much more kind than the others on your team." Cameron explained. "I'm sure you can persuade them by making a sincere apologize. Showing a little kindness can go a long way!"

"Kindness?" Lightning shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so smart guy," He turned around, preparing to sprint. He put one foot to the ground, but stopped, remembering something. Though Cameron couldn't see it, the uber-jock bit his lip. "Er, speaking of apologies, I guess the Lightning was a _bit_ too scary towards you last year. Sorry for not saving you and Zoey from Larry, and everything after."

With that final business taken care off, Lightning sprinted off, leaving The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy in the dust.

It took a moment for Cameron to process what had just happened, but once he did so a genuine smile grew.

"Good luck Lightning!"

* * *

 _[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

 _[LIGHTNING APOLOGIZES]_

* * *

"You're apologizing?" Gwen raised an eyebrow. Lightning let out a sheepish smile, nodding his head.

It didn't take the Uber-Jock long to find the couple after talking to Cameron. The two were talking outside of the Losers cabin their team was now occupying, with Duncan leaning against the cabin, right foot on the wall.

"Hey I accept it," The delinquent shrugged, walking off from his wall. He tried to clasp Lightning on the shoulder, but due to the punks' shortness he quickly changed tact and crossed his arms, "We were just talking about voting for you, but we can choose someone else." He shot a glance to Gwen, "That alright?"

"I guess." Gwen pursed her lips. Despite her words, Lightning could tell Gwen wasn't looking that convinced.

"Awesome!" Duncan clasped his hands together. "So who do you want to vote off, Pasty?" He shot Lightning a side eye. "Oh, you can be in on this too."

"Heather. She's been so annoying, with all her arguing with Jo-

"Oh yeah Jo!" Lightning piped up, his anxiety quickly vanishing. "The Lightning would love to see her Sha-Flushed!"

Gwen frowned, "But I just said I wanted to vote of Hea-"

"Great," Duncan agreed, not realizing he had cut off Gwen. "I thought she'd be cool but she's been pretty lame so far. Bossy too. Reminds of when I dated Courtne-"Duncan stopped short, seeing Gwen shoot an intense glare his way. "Uh, anyway, yeah Jo. We'll vote Jo."

" _Fine_ ," Gwen crossed her arms, looking away from both of the men.

Duncan gave his girlfriend a concerned look, "I didn't mean to-

"What are you all talking about?" All three heads turned around. Immediately their guards were up seeing who came into view, even Lightning. He remembered having a not so pleasant encounter with her on a zeppelin a year ago.

"What do you want, Heather." Gwen scowled at the Queen Bee.

Heather shot one right back to the goth, "Shut it. I'm just confused." She pointed one of her perfectly manicured fingers at the Uber-Jock, "As Team Leader, I thought I had made it clear we would be voting for Lightning. Why are you talking with him?"

"Hey!" Lightning shouted, crossing his arms. "The Lightning apologized! And he doesn't remember ever electing you to be leader of anything."

"Yeah Heather," Duncan chuckled. "No one's going to take you seriously after everyone saw how mushy you got over Alejandro last year. Hell, _Harold_ would be more intimidating than you if he were here."

Heather was about to make a retort, but upon mention of Alejandro her cheeks flushed red. She shook it off, a scowl taking its place, "Whatever… so who are you three voting for anyway?"

"Like we'd tell-

"Jo!" Lightning was now the one to cut off Gwen, much to her dismay. Heather's face seemed to light up, and an all too familiar devious smirk formed on her face.

"Jo, huh? I expected Lightning to be this bad at math but you, Gwen? They're only three of you. You'd need one more person to get rid of her."

"Wait really?" Lightning spent an inordinate amount of time counting on his fingers before his eyes went wide. "Oh man, she's sha-right! We do need one more!"

"So let me guess, you're going to make some bullshit alliance offer to us?" Gwen frowned. "Sorry, no thanks. We don't care that much about getting rid of Jo to need your help."

"Must everything revolve around you, weird goth girl? I don't need a thing from you." Heather walked up and wrapped her arm around Lightning's, leading to a shocked expression on the Uber-Jock's face. "Just vote for Jo and everything will work out fine." She turned her head to Lightning, " _We_ just need to have a little chat."

"Hey! Where are you dragging the Lightning off too?"

"Zip it! If you want my help, I'm going to need something in return…"

As Heather led Lightning away, an awkward silence remained upon Duncan and Gwen. The goth seemed to be seething at the direction where the two teammates walked off too while the punk tugged at his dog collar, "Er, Gwen? You still want to vote for Jo?"

"I guess we have too. We promised Lightning." Gwen sighed, breaking her intense glare with the now out of sight Queen Bee and Uber-Jock.

"So?" Duncan shrugged, "If you don't like what Heather's planning, we can still stick to the original plan and ditch him- "

"No!" Gwen shouted, causing the delinquent to take a few steps back. "Just because I'm on this stupid villains' team doesn't mean I have to sink to underhanded bullcrap! We made a promise and we're voting for Jo!" Gwen turned around and stomped away.

Duncan was thunderstruck, totally fazed as his girlfriend marched away from him. "Where the hell did that come from… Gwen wait up!" He took off after his girlfriend.

* * *

The camera showed a wide angle shot of the Camp Wawwanakwa on the lake, revealing it to be now nighttime. The now iconic elimination music begun to play at a slow tempo before quickly cutting to a shot of the far side of the bonfire pit, where Chris was standing next to the small set of peanut gallery bleachers that the Heroic Hamsters were sitting at. "Welcome Hamsters, sit back and enjoy the show." Chris said. He pivoted around, now facing the main area of the bonfire pit where the camera cut over to, showing all seven competitors of the villains' team sitting on their stumps. "Vultures! It's time for you to vote off your first villain.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duncan)**

"Lightning did cost us the challenge, but Gwen is totally pissed at me for some reason. We're voting Jo." The punk groaned. "Damn, what the hell did I even do to her?"

 **(End Confessional: Duncan)**

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

"I know I might've been a bitch to Duncan today but seriously? Who can be that dense as to not realize that I don't want to be considered a villain!" Gwen took a breath, shaking her head, "No, this is exactly what happened with Trent. I need to be upfront with him about this." She let out a sigh, "Boys are just totally oblivious."

 **(End Confessional: Gwen)**

* * *

"The following players are safe for another day," Chris explained, now standing in front of where the villains were sitting, holding a sheet of papers. Chef was standing next to the host, holding a plate of marshmallows, "Duncan," As Chris said each name of the contestants, he revealed each of the front side of the papers to be a photo of them, "Gwen, Scott, Alejandro and Heather."

"Lightning, you're on the chopping block for your crummy math skills and incessant bicep kissing."

"If they were yours, you'll do it to," Lightning replied, beginning to smooch his arms.

"And Jo, you're on the chopping block for your annoyingly pushy campaign to send Lightning home."

"Lightning knew it!" The Uber-Jock glared at his rival. Jo smirked back at him, not saying a word.

"And tonight's loser is…" Chris stopped, letting the deliberate tension he was trying to build sink in. Lightning leaned back in his stump and cast a nervous look at Heather. The Queen Bee saw this and gave a reassuring smile back at him, throwing Lightning off. Despite his short time actually being with Heather, he had never seen something that looked so genuine from her.

Jo stared hard at Chris, confident the outcome that she arranged would prove true.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Jo!" Chris turned over the final paper, revealing to be Jo with a giant red "X" crossed over her face.

"Que!?" Alejandro's jaw dropped.

"Huh?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

" _What!?"_ Jo flew off of her stump.

" _YES!"_ Lightning jumped up, landing right next to the now eliminated jockette. "Haha, like last time around The Lightning just sha-owned you!" He pointed at her, the tip of his first finger landing on her nose.

Jo shoved Lightning to the ground, before spinning around to the rest of your team, "You traitors! Who chose to keep _Brightning_ over me?" The jockette with venom in her eyes scanned the group of six before her. Duncan and Gwen looked away from her while Alejandro looked incredibly perplexed. Scott was indifferent but _Heather_ …

Jo ran up to the Queen Bee, "You did this!?"

"Yes, yes, it's always a shock but ya gotta go." Chris said as Chef picked up Jo, hoisting her around his shoulder. "Time for you to get flushed."

As the villains team followed the two hosts to the flush of shame where Jo was eliminated for good, Heather felt a delightful sense of satisfaction she hadn't felt since Total Drama Island.

"That's what you get for messing with me, newbie." She cast a side eyed glance to Lightning, who between kissing his biceps was laughing at Jo's demise. She smirked as she then changed her gaze to Alejandro, still looking positively stumped as to what had happened.

"Now that I have _Lightning,_ no one can stop me. Not even you."

* * *

 _[DIVERGENCE COMPLETED]_

 _[LIGHTNING SAVED]_

 _[JO ELIMINATED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Lightning: 3 (Alejandro, Jo, Scott)_

 _Jo: 4 (Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lightning)_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Courtney, Mike, Sam, Sierra, Zoey_

 _Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Scott_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo_

 _Exile: Sam_

* * *

 **3 – Saving Private Leechball**

Shortly after Jo's elimination, Heather talked to Lightning and reminded him to follow his end of the deal they made, which was to back the Queen Bee as team leader and not to vote for her in the future if they lost. Lightning agreed and promised he'd follow through. Normally he'd balk, even if Heather had helped him out, but he remembered his conversation with Cameron from earlier and thought it best that he was a team player for now on.

The rest of villains were having their own issues. Scott just kept to himself, knowing that his antagonist role last season ultimately bit him in the butt. Gwen had finally told Duncan her reasons for going back into the show, which was to make amends with Courtney. Duncan at first was a bit floored, as he thought Gwen had gotten over Courtney a long time ago, but respected her wishes and promised he wouldn't speak badly about the C.I.T any longer. Gwen also apologized to him, saying that she should have been more upfront about her wishes sooner. Alejandro was starting to sweat. He was used to knowing exactly how things were going to play out, and having Jo be eliminated when he was certain Lightning would be voted off was a giant curveball for him.

The Hamsters were getting a long much more amicably, though Courtney was starting to worry she was on the outs. Zoey was suspicious by a bit of weird moments from Mike, but didn't care much to think about them.

The next morning, both teams gathered to a meeting area near the forest where Chris explained the challenge, which would be loosely based off the war movie challenge from TDA. Chef also brought Sam back at this time, where the Hamsters all gave him food from their breakfast's at the Spa Hotel. All except Courtney, who hadn't heard of the plan, increasing her fear that she may be on the outs. Once the explanation finished, both teams darted towards the crate with the leech guns. Although the Hamsters went noticeable slower due to Sam, who was still exhausted due to his stay on Boney Island.

The Villains reached the larger crate first, and in it were leech guns and cannon. Alejandro, Scott and Heather all squabbled for the canon but Lightning's insistence that the Queen Bee should have it threw the other two off guard, allowing her to nab it. The Hamsters arrived later and took the second crate, which was just a bucket of leech's and some slingshots. Both teams decided to split up, though Heather was adamant Lightning stay with her to protect her while she tried to fire the canon, and the challenge in earnest began.

It was an eventful one. Duncan and Gwen decided to stay together to try to find Courtney so the goth can make another formal apology, but the C.I.T wasn't having any of it and shot them both. Mike had realized he was struggling in getting his personas to work and Cameron begun to realize that his friendship with Sierra had begun to get increasingly creepy on the fan girls side. Zoey hid Sam in a cave before hoofing it alone, and Lightning was getting increasingly annoyed of protecting Heather and her slow moving canon. The Queen Bee's orders aggravated the Uber-Jock to the point where he abandoned her, going it alone.

After Lightning was unchained, each of the heroes went down like flies, leading to a 4-3 lead for the villains. Though the Uber-Jock eventually felt a rare glitter of guilt, remembering his conversation with Cameron and circled back to the Queen Bee after taking out Mike, Cameron and Sierra with ease. He made it back in the nick of time as Zoey was about to shoot Heather with a leech. The Uber-Jock's instincts as a lineman in Football took over and protected the Queen Bee from the shot, leading him to be eliminated but allowing Heather to land a leech on Zoey, resulting in a score now 3-2.

Courtney, fearing the end, managed to find the cave that Zoey hid Sam in and chose to hide in it herself. Alejandro was hot on her tail however, and after the C.I.T using the gamer as a human shield was shot by the Latin, leading to the villains being victorious.

Before the camp fire ceremony, Courtney knew she was on the chopping block for what she had done to Sam. Remembering how she duped Harold back in Total Drama Action, she went to Sam and fake cried, saying she only got back in the game to get back with Duncan and didn't want to get eliminated before fixing things with him. Sam, remembering how happy he was with finding Dakota as a girlfriend a year ago, resolved to quit if Courtney got eliminated. He also felt pretty bad as he found his game guy broken when he returned, and his video game withdrawal was worsening. Mike, overheard this, and was started to worry, as he remembered himself doing so but thought it was just a dream.

True to his word, when Courtney was announced to be the one eliminated at the bonfire ceremony, Sam volunteered himself for elimination, much to the surprise of his team. Chris eagerly accepted this proposal, remarking that he only had offered Sam a spot in the show because Owen, Brick and Harold declined **[=].** However before flushing him, Chris announced a twist. Because he saw an act of heroism from the villains' team and an act of villainy from the heroes, he declared that Lightning and Courtney swap teams. Both were shocked, but complied, though Duncan began to question if he could keep up trying to make nice with the C.I.T for Gwen's sake. Cameron was happy too now as he and Lightning have reconciled, though Zoey and Mike looked to be a bit more skeptical.

Duncan volunteered for exile, though only to get away from Courtney as he was finding it immensely difficult to put on a nice face to her while Gwen was trying to make amends.

* * *

 _Sam: 2 (Courtney, Sam) [QUIT]_

 _Courtney: 4 (Cameron, Mike, Sierra, Zoey)_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Sierra, Zoey_

 _Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Scott_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam_

 _Exile: Duncan_

* * *

 **4 – Food Fright**

Lightning was surprised to find that after he switched to heroes they threw him a surprised welcome party. Cameron had told his other three teammates that the Uber-Jock was going to turn a new leaf, and suggested to throw it. Mike and Sierra more or less accepted this, though Zoey was much more hesitant. Lightning was not used to be this social, but begun to get used to it and started to have a good time. Mike worried though, as he suspected he had been the one who destroyed Sierra's smartphone.

The Villains were in a hell of a shakeup. Heather was beyond annoyed that the ally she had just procured was now gone. Scott started to become smitten by Courtney and she resolved to bring him into an alliance. Gwen had tried once again to make amends with Courtney, but she still rebuffed her. Alejandro sensed Heather was feeling shaken up, and started to feel more confident in the game.

For the challenge, it would be an obstacle course combined with each person on the team rotating on trying to eat a big stack of pancakes before completing it. Duncan had also returned from exile and the ravenous delinquent was eager to have a big breakfast of pancake after he failed to find food on Boney Island.

Soon the challenge commenced, and it wasn't even close. Even despite the new addition of Lightning, Cameron couldn't bear to swallow much of the pancake and Mike's nervousness over his alternate personalities led him to puke early on, allowing the Villains to maintain their winning streak. Lightning was furious at his team loss and reverted a bit back to his old self. Boasting how he should've been a "Team of One" he drew the ire of Zoey who in a rare fit of anger shouted back that he "hadn't changed at all" and was still just a "bully."

Though the Hamsters weren't alone in their intra-team quarrels. Duncan was at his wits end. He had volunteered for exile for nothing and exasperatedly told Gwen to forget about Courtney. The goth wasn't having it and told Duncan sternly that she still wanted to make amends after what "they had done to her." That was the last straw for the delinquent. Exploding, he angrily told the goth to make a decision of whether to choose him or Courtney and volunteered once again for exile, leaving a blindsided Gwen in tears.

After letting the tension from the fight cool off, Cameron went to Mike and Lightning and pleaded them to vote off Sierra. Lightning was hesitant, as he was still angry at Mike and Cameron for doing so poorly in the challenge, but he eventually agreed. Mike was also wary, now sharing his girlfriend's reservations about Lightning, but after seeing how terrified Cameron was at the prospect of Sierra staying relented.

* * *

 _Lightning: 2 (Sierra, Zoey)_

 _Sierra: 3 (Cameron, Lightning, Mike)_

 _Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Scott_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra_

 _Exile: Duncan_

* * *

 **5 – Moon Madness**

Despite their winning streak, tension was brewing on the villains. The only two who seemed on the up and up were Courtney and Scott. The former was delighting in the friction between Gwen and Duncan while Scott was getting ever more enamored with the C.I.T. Though Alejandro had now deduced that Heather had made some sort of deal with Lightning which caused Jo's elimination and vowed to use that information to get his revenge for being humiliated by the Queen Bee in Total Drama World Tour.

The heroes weren't much better. Lightning and Zoey were still at odds while Cameron discovered that it was Mike who broke his glasses, though he quickly forgave him when Mike confessed his problem of failing to trigger his alternate personalities.

After dinner, Chris gathered both teams where he explained tonight's challenge would be a race at night, hinting at strange occurrences due to the rare Blue Harvest Moon. Duncan also returned from his second in a row stint at exile, not meeting eyes with Gwen.

The challenge began, and the villains were on an extremely rocky start. Courtney taunted Duncan about his and Gwen's tattered relationship which was the catalyst for a barrage of insults the delinquent leveled at the C.I.T. Scott jumped in trying to protect his newfound love interest and soon a small fistfight emerged between the two. Heather tried to break things up while Alejandro watched with a smirk as his team crumbled, his plan coming into place.

For the heroes, Lightning was fed up with Zoey and begun to revert back to his old ways; ditching his team early for going too slow. A disappointed Cameron sadly agreed Zoey that he should be voted off the next chance they got. Though both of them both suspected a change in "Mike" as the blue harvest moon started to take effect on the island, turning the once docile creatures into ferocious beasts.

Despite their numbers disadvantage and "Mike" acting weird, the Heroes made it across the finish line first due to the Villains inter team quarrels. Lightning was ecstatic that a team he was on finally scored a win, but felt a rare twinge of guilt as Cameron didn't look him in the eyes amongst the glares shot his way from Zoey and "Mike." Though once the moon's effects ceased, Mike volunteered for exile, thinking some alone time would help him figure out his problem.

As elimination was nearing, Alejandro seized his moment. He quickly went to Courtney and Scott and told them of his suspicions that Heather and Lightning were in a cross team alliance that took down Jo. He made an offer that he would vote for Duncan or Gwen the next time they lost _if_ Courtney and Scott agreed to oust Heather. They both jumped at the chance.

Heather was dumbstruck as Chris declared her to be eliminated at the bonfire ceremony, and was about to launch a fiery tirade against Alejandro… until Chris announced the twist: the voted off contestant of this episode would now be on the Heroes team. A flabbergasted Alejandro looked on in shock as Heather walked over to the heroes' team, giving Lightning a wink.

* * *

 _Courtney: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Alejandro: 1 (Heather)_

 _Heather: 4 (Alejandro, Courtney, Gwen, Scott) [TEAM SWITCH]_

 _Villainous Vultures: Alejandro, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Scott_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra_

 _Exile: Mike_

* * *

 **6 - No One Eggspects The Queen Bee's Domination [!]**

Ecstatic that she was now on the same team as him again, Heather wasted no time asking Lightning if they still had an alliance going forward. The Uber-Jock cautiously agreed, though he made a point that he wouldn't vote for "Smart Guy" the next time they lost. Heather assured him that they wouldn't, and said she made it a point to make sure they won every challenge so Alejandro would go home. In fact, she had a plan of how to make that happen. Lightning tried to rekindle his friendship with Cameron, but with Heather by his side Zoey made sure to steer the bubble boy clear of him.

On the villains' team things were a mess. A shell shocked Alejandro couldn't maintain peace between the arguments of Courtney, Scott, and Duncan. A now depressed Gwen kept her head down, saddened that it looked like both her relationship and hopes at reconciliation with Courtney were now kaput.

Chris gathered both teams on the dock, and after Mike's return from exile announced that they would be going to the Fun Zone, a quarantined section of Boney Island where they put all the toxic waste from last season. They all had to search for the most amount of eggs in order to win. Lightning, wanting to be a team player, volunteered to guard the eggs while Gwen volunteered for the villains.

Like last time, the villains were totally fractured in the challenge. Alejandro had to struggle to get Courtney, Duncan and Scott on task as they argued with each other.

Mike, Cameron and Zoey searched as a trio, where the bubble boy deduced that Mike's hit in the head from Scott during the puzzle challenge might be the reason why he's acting strangely. Zoey also began to pull away from Mike a bit more, leading to him to take drastic action later. Heather had gone out on her own and to her luck found the invincibility statue, though she decided to hide it under a rock later for safe keeping.

Like last time, the heroes easily nabbed victory due to the villains' dysfunction and Chris brought them back to camp for the elimination ceremony. Though after they won, Mike took matters into his own hands and dropped a rock on his head in the confessional, hoping that would fix his personality problem. Instead, he released a malevolent force that would consume him for the rest of the competition.

It was time for Heather's plan to be put into action. Feigning tears, she went to Scott and lied to him, saying that she had just saw Alejandro kiss Courtney. Scott didn't even catch the Queen Bee's smirk as he immediately pounced to the conclusion she led for him. Enraged, he was about to confront them, until Heather talked him down saying the only way to make sure Alejandro would go home for sure was to keep quiet about it so the Arch-Villain couldn't plan ahead.

Though the Queen Bee wasn't finished. Cornering Lightning, she ordered him to go and lie to Gwen about seeing Alejandro kissing Courtney. The Uber Jock initially balked, but Heather's threatened that she would tell Cameron about him breaking a "promise" to her, and he agreed. An awkward Lightning took Gwen aside near the mess hall and told her that he saw Alejandro kissing Courtney. At first Gwen was furious at the C.I.T for her alleged hypocrisy, but Lightning asked the goth to vote for Alejandro so Heather would stop feeling "sha-sad." Gwen agreed.

Alejandro, unbeknownst to any of this, decided to betray the pact that he made with Courtney and Scott, wary of a strong couple, and decided to vote for Scott who was the weaker one of the duo. He thought if there would be a tie he would simply align with the one who's love interest was now eliminated; knowing they would have no other choice.

Though this was all for naught. The Arch-Villain fell to his knees upon the announcement of his elimination at the campfire ceremony. As the losing team broke into a confused shouting match, Heather began to walk out to the center and put her hand on a saddened Alejandro. All were shocked when she pulled him in for a kiss. She apologized for how she rejected him during Total Drama World Tour, but stated that they couldn't be together during a competition, which was why she eliminated him. Alejandro seemed to agree, all bitterness from the last season washing away from him, and wished her luck in the game.

All the girls cooed with "awws" as Heather and Alejandro shared one final kiss before he was flushed. Heather had also volunteered for exile, remembering she had forgotten the invincibility statue on Boney Island.

* * *

 _Courtney: 1 (Duncan)_

 _Duncan: 1 (Courtney)_

 _Scott: 1 (Alejandro)_

 _Alejandro: 2 (Gwen, Scott)_

 _Villainous Vultures: Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Scott_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, "Mike", Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro_

 _Exile: Heather_

* * *

 **7 – Suckers Punched**

Alejandro's elimination had sent a shock-wave across the Island of Wawanakwa. The once budding couple of Courtney and Scott were now on the outs, with the C.I.T being furious at the dirt farmer for doubting her integrity. Seeing the C.I.T act so harshly towards Scott caused Gwen to reflect about her own relationship with Duncan. Going over to him, she apologized at how she put her own feelings with Courtney above their relationship, but also told him that because she still had guilt it would be best if they broke up yet remained friends. A saddened Duncan agreed to this and wished Gwen good luck with patching things up with Courtney, though he personally warned her not to get her hopes up. Gwen accepted this, and promised Duncan that despite her guilt about Courtney she would still vote with him.

While Duncan and Gwen patched things up, things were thrown upside down on the Heroes team. "Mike" had told Zoey and Cameron that he saw Lightning break Zoey's necklace from the girls' side of the Spa Hotel. When confronted, a confused Lightning was outraged, saying he never did such a thing. However, from his previous actions, Cameron and Zoey were unconvinced. A baffled Lightning declared was a "Sha-Conspiracy" against him and vowed to get to the bottom of it.

After Heather got back from exile (with a noticeable bulge in her side pocket), Chris gathered the teams and instructed them that they would be thrown in the boxing ring to duke it out with their greatest fears with the team with the most points winning. **[#]**

First up was both Heather and Scott. The whimpering ginger was no match against Fang while Heather had to contend with a returning Lindsay armed with an electric razor. Bad memories of the penultimate episode of Total Drama Island in her mind, the Queen Bee quickly exited the ring, leaving the score 0-0

Next was Cameron and Duncan. Despite Lightning's encouragement, the bubble boy was petrified at fighting Izzy and forfeited while Duncan shivered as he had to fight a rebuilt drama machine with Celine Dion music store standees taped to itself **[$]**. The delinquent had lost and the score was still 0-0.

Then it was Courtney and Lightning. The C.I.T had to fight a returning Beth armed with a bowl full of green jelly while Lightning had to square off against Jo. It was a hard fought match but Lightning had finally pinned Jo to the ground, earning the Heroes a point on the board. Courtney herself was no match for Beth and it was 1-0, with Gwen being the villains last hope at forcing a tie.

While Gwen did score a point against the Psycho-Killer lookalike from season one, Zoey had also won against a returning Larry, making it mathematically impossible for the Villains to win.

After the challenge, Lightning talked to Heather and told her about the accusations being leveled against him from Mike. Heather assured Lightning that they would get to the bottom of it while Zoey volunteered for exile, eager to get away from Lightning.

For the villains the anticipated tiebreaker of Courtney vs. Duncan never came into fruition due to Chris's twist: _the winning team would choose who would be booted from the losing team_. Zoey and Cameron, unbeknownst to Duncan and Gwen's reconciliation as friends voted for Duncan due to him making Gwen cry, with Heather quickly latching on as she was eager to take out such a strong player. Duncan was blindsided amid the cackling Scott and haughty laughter of Courtney.

Though upon hearing this, something awakened in Gwen. Before Duncan left the Island, she ran up to him and said that she had now come to realize that despite whatever she did Courtney would never accept her forgiveness, and that she was okay with that. Asking if they could start up things in a relationship, an ecstatic Duncan kissed her before being flushed.

* * *

 _Villainous Vultures: Courtney, Gwen, Scott_

 _Heroic Hamsters: Cameron, Heather, Lightning, Mike, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan_

 _Exile: Zoey_

* * *

 **8 - You Regatta Be Kidding Me**

During their stay at the Spa Hotel, Heather defended Lightning from "Mike" and said that the Uber-Jock was making an effort to be a team player. However, "Mike" was having none of it and accused Heather of putting Lightning up to breaking Zoey's necklace in order to drive a wedge between Mike and her. An indignant Heather stormed off upon hearing this while Lightning warned "Smart Guy" not to trust his so called "friend." A shook Cameron was now having doubts on Lightning's treachery and was starting to question "Mike's" sudden change of attitude.

Over on the Villains Scott and Courtney had made amends and were fully intent on ridding themselves of Gwen. The goth, now liberated from guilt, told them to give it their best shot.

The next morning, with Zoey returning from exile, Chris had announced the teams were now merge.

Cameron, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, "Mike", Scott and Zoey had proven they were the best of the All Stars.

The challenge for the christened merged cast would be a boat race around the Island, resulting in a mad-dash for the vehicles.

Courtney and Scott nabbed one of the speedboats.

"Mike", Zoey and Cameron agreed to a three-way alliance, but early on "Mike" seemingly ditched the two for the Boat of Losers. Gwen caught up to them and all three took the second speedboat.

This left the disgruntled duo in Lightning and Heather on the raft.

During the race Gwen told Zoey and Cameron about how Lightning lied to her previously about Alejandro cheating on Heather, making her vote for him. Zoey was completely angry hearing this, and quickly deduced that the Queen Bee must have put Lightning up to destroying her necklace, in order to pin it on Mike. Cameron still wasn't so sure, and urged Zoey to be cautious, but Gwen and the indie chick had already made up their minds: Heather and Lightning needed to go.

In the end it was a close three-way heat between Courtney and Scott, the trio of Zoey, Cameron and Gwen, and "Mike."

Scott tried to throw a rock he picked up before at "Mike's" boat, hoping to capsize it, but the spikey haired teen was quick and caught it. Rocketing it back at them, Scott deflected the shot that was hurling towards Courtney, who stopped driving the book to come to his aid. Zoey and Cameron were shocked that "Mike" would do such a thing, resulting in the MPD to take immunity. He chose Zoey to go with him to the Spa Hotel.

Jockeying for votes soon began as the elimination ceremony neared.

Heather went to Gwen and told her about Mike's strange behavior and him falsely accusing Lightning, but Gwen wasn't having it and rebuffed her. Desperate, she went to Courtney and Scott and explained the same thing, but the ginger stopped her. Remembering how Heather had lied to him before about Courtney cheating on him he angrily told her to beat it. Courtney, touched that Scott would defend her, backed her boyfriend up and said that while she still had her eyes on Gwen they would be voting for the Queen Bee.

Lightning had also gone to Cameron in private and begged him to vote for Mike, saying he was "Sha-using" him. A torn bubble boy told Lightning he didn't know who to trust, as Gwen had told him about Lightning's shenanigans with Heather, but he also admitted that he was suspicious of Mike. As both parted, none were the wiser that a malevolent force was watching the conversation.

Gwen, Zoey and "Mike" all agreed to vote for Heather, despite Zoey being wary over the MPD's change in attitude.

The Queen Bee made sure to bring her immunity idol as everyone gathered for the elimination ceremony.

To put it bluntly it was a stunner. Chris had blindsided the cast by announcing that Cameron had been eliminated in a unanimous vote. A baffled Cameron stood up in shock saying that that would be impossible, as he didn't vote for himself. A seemingly angry Mike stood up and accused Heather and Lightning of the rigging the votes to ensure Cameron's demise. A cheeky Chris told them that the votes were rigged, but that he wouldn't say by who and that Cameron was still eliminated. He did add that he wouldn't allow them to be rigged again.

All eyes glared daggers at the dumbstruck duo of Lightning and Heather while Cameron was flushed. The bubble boy didn't look either Mike or Lightning in the eyes, crushing the Uber-Jock.

Before the episode ended, "Mike" had finally revealed himself to be Mal, an alternate persona of Mike. He admitted to rigging the votes against Cameron, as he was getting too smart for his own good and how it would be easy to pin it on Heather and Lightning.

Lightning had also made a confessional, committing himself to defeat Mike and clear his name. Ending the climactic episode, he promised Cameron that he would "Sha-avenge" his honor and thanked him for giving Lightning a second chance.

* * *

 _Actual Votes:_

 _Mike: 3 (Cameron, Heather, Lightning)_

 _Heather: 4 (Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Zoey)_

 _Cameron: 1 (Mal)_

 _Rigged Votes:_

 _Cameron: 8 (Cameron, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Mal, Scott, Zoey)_

 _Final Seven: Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Lightning, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron_

* * *

 **9 – Zeek and Ye Shall Find**

Heather and Lightning were in dire straits after Cameron's dramatic elimination. Lightning blamed Heather for making him lie to Gwen as it made Cameron distrustful of him. The Queen Bee reminded that, like it or not, they needed to stick together to survive in the game, and even more importantly to Lightning, take down Mike.

She told Lightning that what he needed to do now was to lie low while she worked behind the scenes on Courtney and Scott to make them flip and vote for Gwen instead of her. Lightning balked, saying that Heather should push for them to vote for the "Sha-traitor" but Heather reminded that the only person Courtney and Scott would consider voting for other than herself would be the Goth. Lightning didn't intend to sit on his hands and vowed to expose Mike.

After Chris had been apparently captured by Ezekiel when preparing the special 100th episode challenge, Chef tasked the remaining seven to find and save the host in the mine. Winner would receive immunity, a choice on who to exile, and _permanent_ residence in the spa hotel.

Courtney and Scott went together as a duo, with Heather following a safe distance as she waited for the right time to launch her gambit, though she strayed too far from them and was captured by Ezekiel. Gwen had become good friends with Zoey since the last challenge and teamed up with her and "Mike", with Lightning close behind to try to prove of Mike's now malevolent nature. Mal had noticed Lightning following them early on and tried to ditch him and the girls, secretly triggering a rockslide to separate them. But Lightning was too quick and rushed over the other side with Mal, leaving the other two girls on the other. They were promptly nabbed by Ezekiel.

The two being alone, "Mike" dropped the façade and presented himself to Lightning as Mal, an evil persona that was awakened when Scott had hit Mike with the shovel during the second challenge. He also admitted that he was indeed the one who rigged the votes against Cameron. Lightning was about to pound "whoever you sha-are" to a pulp, until he was warned by Mal that he would simply lie to everyone that Lightning had randomly attacked innocent ol' "Mike." Lightning was too angry to think clearly and started to swing at him. Channeling Svetlana, the evil persona dodged Lightning's volley of punches, but both failed to see where they were going and tumbled down the slope.

Courtney and Scott were having a relatively amicable time in the challenge, and almost got to the center where Ezekiel was holding Chris… until Lightning and Mal tumbled onto them. Amidst the chaos, Mal pushed Lightning into Courtney, leading to an accidental kiss. Coupling this with a faux, "Lightning, why are you kissing Courtney?" in his Mike voice, Scott jumped into accusations, chiefly being Heather put up Lightning to do this in order to drive a wedge between them. Lightning tried to defend himself, but the angry questions from both Courtney and Scott allowed Mal to quickly escape.

As the evil persona made his way to the center of the mine, where Ezekiel captured Chris, he quickly put back on his Mike impression and quickly dealt with Ezekiel with some unexpected help from Chef.

After everyone escaped from the mine, with Ezekiel subdued so he could get some well overdue therapy and medical attention, Chris announced that "Mike" had immunity and would stay in the spa hotel indefinitely. He chose to bring Zoey and accused Lightning in full view of the cast of trying to assault him in the mine. Scott also angrily accused Heather plotting to get Lightning to kiss Courtney in order to break them up. Heather, fed up, countered that Mike was setting her and Lightning up, but it fell on deaf ears.

Elimination neared.

Courtney wanted to vote for Lightning due to his physical prowess, but Scott begged her to vote for Heather, his anger towards the Queen Bee at a boiling point. The C.I.T in a rare show of growth, saw at how important it was to her new boyfriend and agreed to go along with him.

Lightning and Heather had no idea which of them would be booted. The Uber-Jock explained to Heather everything that Mal revealed to him in the mine. Knowing this, The Queen Bee resolved to vote for Lightning in a last ditch effort so she wouldn't have to use her invincibility statue.

It wasn't enough, as at the campfire ceremony she and Lightning were deadlocked in a 3-3 tie. Petrified at going against him in a tiebreaker, Heather revealed that she had possessed the invincibility statuette and used it, nulling all of the votes against her. Lightning, miffed that Heather had betrayed him in the end, admitted that if he had "that smart guy brain" like Cameron's he'd probably do the same. He wished her good luck before he was flushed.

Though the touching moment was quickly soured when Mike ordered Heather to go on exile.

* * *

 _Zoey: 1 (Lightning)_

 _Heather: 3 (Courtney, Gwen, Scott) [NULL]_

 _Lightning: 3 (Heather, Mal, Zoey)_

 _Final Six: Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning_

 _Exile: Heather_

* * *

 **10 – Obsta-Kill-Kourse**

Though they all far from liked every single one of each other, the five that remained on the island were united in ousting Heather the next chance they got. Zoey had all but forgotten the reservations she had with Mike as her anger towards Heather and the now eliminated Lightning was still fresh. Mal was relishing at how well he was manipulating the cast, and was eager to use the upcoming elimination ceremony to be rid of Heather so he could next be focusing on breaking apart Courtney and Scott.

The only one who started to have lingering doubts was Gwen, who upon reflection thought that everything Heather was accused of (besides lying to Scott and getting Lightning to lie to herself) didn't seem all that "Heather" to her.

The Queen Bee, exiled on Boney Island, resolved to herself that in order to stay in the game that she _needed_ to win immunity. No manipulation could get her out of this. When Chef picked her up to the boat of losers, she surprised him when she asked if he had any running shoes she could borrow as she couldn't go all out in heels. After rummaging around in the Boat of Losers, Chef had given her a pair of old red sneakers that miraculously were Heather's size as they made their way back to Wawanakwa.

Once Heather returned, amid confused whispers at why she was wearing such weird looking shoes, Chris announced that this challenge would be an obstacle course where the contestants would have to wear backpacks while going through it, or face a penalty. Before the race started, Gwen tried to ask Heather some questions but the Queen Bee was unusually cold, even for her, saying "I don't need to answer anything to you, weird goth girl."

As the race begun Mal, channeling Svetlana, and Zoey, being naturally athletic, were in the lead, though Heather was in a solid third, eyes locked ahead.

Courtney, being dragged down by Scott, and Gwen were left in the dust.

Once the three in front made it to the "Duck and Cover" section, where Chef would shoot them all with leeches, Mal began to grow cocky and taunt Heather, albeit still in his Mike voice. This allowed him to be distracted enough to be shot by Chef, where Zoey quickly stopped running to rush to his aid. This allowed Heather to speed through and make it to the final zip line portion.

Mal, still feigning Mike, told Zoey to forget about him and win immunity so they could vote off Heather, and the indie chick dashed back. Though it was too late, and by the skin of her teeth, the Queen Bee made it across the finish line a hair before the indie chick.

The Queen Bee, not running that fast before in her life, passed out with a smile before Chef took her to the medical tent.

As Gwen couldn't question Heather as she was out of commission until the elimination ceremony, she asked "Mike" and Zoey if they could vote for Courtney. Both agreed, as Mal was eager to break up the relationship-alliance and Zoey still had a low opinion of the C.I.T for how she treated Sam.

Knowing that Gwen was moving closer to "Mike" and Zoey in terms of alliances, Courtney sneaked out to the medical tent and asked Heather to vote with her and Scott for Gwen. Heather told Courtney to beat it, saying that she had no idea if she was being sincere or was put up to this by Mal. Courtney's reasoning wouldn't change the Queen Bee's mind, despite how voting with them for now on would give them a numbers advantage. But Heather just couldn't trust Courtney.

The adrenaline from winning soon turned to a punch in the gut as Chris announced that Courtney would be eliminated. The angry C.I.T told Heather that she hoped she had fun "digging her own grave" by not taking her offer while wishing Scott good luck on the game before taking the flush.

The Queen Bee tried not to let this setback faze her and took a surprised Gwen to the Spa Hotel while sending Mal to exile, making everyone questioned why she called "Mike" that.

* * *

 _Mal: 1 (Heather)_

 _Gwen: 2 (Courtney, Scott)_

 _Courtney: 3 (Gwen, Mal, Zoey)_

 _Final Five: Gwen, Heather, Mal, Scott, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney_

 _Exile: Mal_

* * *

 **11 – Sundae Muddy Sundae**

Once Gwen was up in Heather's suite at the Spa Hotel, she received all the answers to the questions she had asked before the last challenge began. Heather explained that Mike's body was now in control of Mal, an evil persona who set up Heather and Lightning to take the fall for Cameron's false elimination as well as everything else he alleged they did, from breaking Zoey's necklace to Heather making Lightning kiss Courtney, which she said Lightning told her that Mal pushed him.

Gwen still wasn't entirely sure. She rightfully brought up that Heather was in dire straits in the game and could just be making up a big lie in order to save her skin. The Queen Bee countered that she would never plan something so idiotic as to have Lightning kiss Courtney if Scott already _hated_ Lightning for his association with herself, who lied to him about Courtney cheating with him already. Scott was dumb, but was he _really that dumb_ for him to be fooled twice by the same trick? Heather also brought up that if she really did rig the votes, why would she do so against Cameron? Courtney, Zoey, even Gwen herself would be much better candidates than someone who was no threat to her at this point, and even still had a quasi-friendship with Lightning, _her ally_.

Gwen admitted that all of this did sway her, but it wasn't proof that Mike was actually Mal. An exasperated Heather stormed out the room, calling Gwen to follow her. Mal stayed here last night, she reasoned, so it was possible he left something incriminating. Gwen, sensing sincerity in Heather's voice, cautiously agreed to tag along.

It took a while, but eventually Heather found her goldmine: a computer room with a DVD disc labeled "Mal's greatest hits." Quickly pushing it into the player, Heather and Gwen watched the story of Mal. The confessional where Mike dropped a boulder on his head in order to fix himself but instead releasing Mal, Mal being the one who broke Zoey's necklace and rigging the votes for Cameron, to his fight with Lightning in the mine, all was shown in full detail. Gwen was now fully convinced and agreed to help Heather eliminate him.

Thankfully Heather already had a plan for it: they needed to do everything they can so _Gwen_ could win immunity. If Gwen couldn't be voted for, Heather had a chance to convince Scott to vote for either Mal himself or Zoey, as they both voted for Courtney. While Heather was doing this, Gwen needed to try to get Zoey alone and tell her everything she saw on the DVD. Gwen didn't like the idea of Zoey possibly going home, and made Heather promise that she'd only push Scott to vote for Mal.

Before both went to bed, Heather made it clear to Gwen that while the Queen Bee was going to help her win the challenge tomorrow that she not makes it known that she knew the truth about Mal in front of the persona himself and Scott. If Mal knew he would try to spin it and Scott would never believe this information coming from the goth and it would poison the well when Heather would have to try to convince Scott later on to vote for Mal.

After a long night of strategizing, both girls awoke to find yet another race challenge as Mal arrived back from exile. This would be for ice-cream ingredients scattered across the island. Zoey and Mal were surprised to see Gwen stick close to Heather while Scott made it clear that he hated everyone left in the game and would win on his own merit. Though he would focus on taking down anyone who voted for Courtney, leveling glares at Mal and Zoey.

As the race began, it became clear to the two allied girls that Courtney's elimination was a boon to them. While Scott was preoccupied on sabotaging Mal and Zoey's efforts the Queen Bee and the Goth amassed a massive lead. Though after Scott pushed a giant snowball onto the couple from the diving cliff, he was now inching closer to them in third, leading to a tight race. Gwen and Heather were still in a good enough lead to cross the finish line a bit before the dirt farmer, before all three were confronted with the twist: they each had to eat their own ice cream. Whoever finished first would win immunity. Luckily Scott got hit with a massive brain freeze which allowed Gwen to win with ease.

Quickly after Chris pronounced Gwen's immunity, Heather had pulled Scott to the side while Gwen ran back the way she came, trying to find Zoey.

Before the dirt farmer could interject, Heather had told him that while they couldn't vote for Gwen this time, the next best thing they could do was vote for "Mike". Scott, confused, asked why Heather wanted to oust Gwen when it looked like she was helping her up to now. An excellent liar, The Queen Bee said she had only helped Gwen to gain her trust before taking her out. To her surprise Scott agreed to vote for Mike, though maybe it was a bit too quick… and too careless.

Mal had emerged from the snowball with Zoey and heard Heather and Scott's plan from behind the tree. Mal, almost breaking character, told Zoey that she needed to find Gwen quickly and ask her to vote for Scott with them. He reasoned that Gwen and Heather have more animosity than the goth and Scott, which would prove better for strategy and they needed to take out Scott to prevent an alliance from being formed between him and The Queen Bee. Zoey was taken a back at Mike's now sudden change of character, even fearful, but did what he said and looked to find Gwen.

It didn't take so long for the indie chick to find the goth after that. Both wanted to speak first, with Gwen winning out. She explained that "Mike" was actually one of his alternate personas Mal and told her everything she saw on the DVD from Mal being the one who broke her necklace and pinning it on Lightning and Heather and him rigging the votes of Cameron. Zoey, in denial that her boyfriend could be this monster, ran away in tears.

Gwen tried to follow her, but the indie chick could not be caught.

Each of the final five prayed that the outcome they wanted would be ensured as a certain devious competitor was ready to blindside them all.

As the ceremony began, all four were shocked to see for the first time since the challenge a recently crying Zoey, red rings around her eyes.

All stood up in shock when Chris revealed the outcome: a tie between Scott and "Mike". Heather was irate, demanding why Scott didn't vote for "Mike" with her. A flabbergasted Scott explained that he planned to betray her as he didn't believe Heather's lie about her not actually joining forces with Gwen and thinking that Mike and Zoey would still vote for her. Mal, still pretending to be Mike, also told that he heard from behind the tree Scott planning with Heather, which is why they switched votes. Mal turned to Zoey and asked why she hadn't talked to Gwen, but the indie chick was eerily silent.

For the tiebreaker, Chris had brought two sundaes' out for another eating contest. A still shaken Scott was no match for Mal and the dirt farmer was still stammering as he was flushed.

Gwen chose Zoey to come with her to the spa hotel, intent on showing her the truth, while sending Mal to exile. The persona knew that his charade as "Mike" was coming to an end as he walked upon the boat of losers.

* * *

 _Heather: 1 (Scott)_

 _Scott: 2 (Mal, Zoey)_

 _Mal: 2 (Gwen, Heather)_

 _Final Four: Gwen, Heather, Mal, Zoey_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Scott_

 _Exile: Mal_

* * *

 **12 – The Bold and The Booty-ful**

After giving Zoey a good night's rest, Gwen showed the indie chick the same DVD Heather had shown her regarding Mal. It broke the indie chick's heart to see her boyfriend hurt himself in order to regain her trust, only to be consumed by the demon inside of him. Though it hurt her even more that despite going out for over a year he had never breathed a word to her about Mal. Why didn't he trust her?

Zoey quickly shook her head of these thoughts and apologized to Gwen about not believing her initially. She was now fully on board with her and Heather.

Mal, expecting that Zoey had figured out the truth, dropped the charade and fully presented himself for what he was. The indie chick shuddered as she saw him level a maniacal grin in her direction as the rest of the final four gathered on the docks for Chris to explain the challenge. All were shocked to find out that it would be a double elimination challenge of a treasure hunt. The last one to bring back their assigned object would face immediate elimination while the first one would pick who they would face in the finale, thereby eliminating the other.

Zoey was assigned Sasquatchanakwa.

Mal had been tasked with a Gilded Chris Award

Heather must find a diamond guarded by Fang.

Gwen had to retrieve the same Tiki Statue that Beth originally took from Boney Island during season one, though this time it would be on Wawanakwa. **[+]**

As soon as Chris started the challenge, Mal quickly shoved all three girls into the water before making a mad-dash to the Spa Hotel. While Gwen and Heather got out of the water relatively quickly, it took a solid minute for Zoey to emerge

The sheer shock of the cold water changed something in Zoey. Memories flashed of what she saw on the DVD concerning what Mal had done as well as a strong pang of guilt over how she was to blind to see what was going on around her. Sadness for Mike turned into anger towards Mal, and commando Zoey was reawakened.

Gwen and Heather were startled when this new Zoey climbed back onto the docks. She ordered the both of them to get their items quickly while she would go after Mal and try to slow him down.

After the three girls dispersed, things turned to bedlam on the Island. Heather had found Fang and his diamond on the returning pirate ship set from TDA and tried to lure him away from the diamond while Mal and Zoey locked horns in the Hotel. Gwen had a relatively more peaceful time, but still hadn't had any sort of clue where the Tiki Statue.

An hour of this stalemate was broken when Mal finally found the Gilded Chris amid his fight with Zoey. Breaking into a sprint, he charged out the door with his sights for the docks with Zoey hot on his trail. At the same time Heather had tricked Fang into thinking Scott was near the dock. Soon she was booking it to the docks whilst riding on the mutated Shark's back. Gwen had also finally found the tiki doll in the latrine and was en route as well, leading to a four-way heat.

It was close but Zoey used the last of her energy to tackle Mal to the ground, leading to Heather rocket to the docks with Fang, earning her victory. Gwen had tripped trying to sprint to the docks and was surprised to see Heather help her up in order for her to secure second place.

Zoey, badly bruised up, smiled knowing she had redeemed herself in her eyes, despite knowing she was out.

A desperate Mal tried to make up a lie that he saw Gwen kiss Alejandro earlier on in the season in a chance she'd pick him, but Heather knew better. As the elimination ceremony neared, the desperate persona stole the million dollar case and prepared to make a break for it until he was knocked unconscious with a frying pan by Chef.

Chris, seeing how badly injured Zoey was from her fight with Mal, feared another stint in prison for negligence. He allowed for Zoey and Mal to exit via the Boat of Losers straight to a hospital, both for Zoey to treat her wounds and for Mike to get serious medical help. Zoey thanked both Heather and Gwen for showing her the light as the Boat of Losers departed from view.

* * *

 _Final Two: Gwen and Heather_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Zoey, Mike/Mal_

* * *

 **13 – The Final Wreck-ening**

Gwen and Heather could hardly believe it.

Not only were they two time finalists, but they were in the finale with the person that they hated most of all since Total Drama Island up to the start of this season.

Now they had just united to achieve the greater good.

Chris built up the exciting finale as well, saying it would settle the greatest conflict Total Drama had ever known.

And this was true. But the animosity that had existed between the two up to this point was now gone.

While far from a friendship existed, this experience allowed them both to see a newfound respect for one another.

Gwen now appreciated Heather's strategy as not just manipulation but passion for the game; her planning helped them to defeat Mal.

Heather now appreciated appreciate Gwen's compassion; her insistence to not convince Scott to vote for Zoey allowed the indie chick to pin down Mal long enough to ensure the win.

For the preliminary challenge, both had to shoot down two helpers trapped in balloons which were created by the returning Owen, with the cheery fatso wishing both girls good luck.

Heather shot down the jackpot: Alejandro and Lightning. The Latin was eager to reunite with his girlfriend while the Uber-Jock praised his former alliance mate for taking out Mal.

Gwen had shot down another good pair: Duncan and Cameron. The Punk was stoked to help his girlfriend win while Cameron relayed to the six that Zoey was in the hospital with Mike, who looked like was going to make a full recovery with medication and therapy.

It was a tight race to the top of the "Moats of Doom", as while Heather and Gwen resolved their conflict both wanted to win immensely. Gwen came up short to Owen years ago while Heather's winnings in World Tour was burnt to a crisp by a volcano.

In the end it was a tight footrace to pull the sword and whoever had done so felt elation one could only dream of. The other couldn't help but feel disappointed by this outcome, but treated the loss with honor and had solace that while they started the season the bitter enemy they once knew turned into a friendly rival. They also fixed problems with their love interest on the way.

Though no matter who won, Lightning was brimming with pride. While he was bummed it wasn't himself standing proud with the sword, he was thankful that Cameron showed him that one truly couldn't be happy doing everything alone.

Even _Sha-Lightning_ needs a few friends along the way.

* * *

 _Victors: Gwen/Heather_

 _Elimination Order: Lindsay, Jo, Sam, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan, Cameron, Lightning, Courtney, Zoey, Mike/Mal_

* * *

 **End notes:**

 **[~] -** In this scenario, Cameron was the winner of Revenge of the Island. In his ending he gave everyone a split of his prize money.

 **[=] -** While I like Sam as a character, these three I feel would have been more apt additions to replace the sort of slot they wanted to fill with him. Harold was the more popular nerd character and was in three seasons, plus he and Sam were voiced by the same guy. I also thought it was criminal that Owen wasn't in. Like him or hate him, the dude is iconic to the series (though I love him, he's my favorite character.) But if they were absolutely adamant at keeping equal numbers between the generations, Brick would be better I feel.

 **[!] -** I changed the title of the episode to better accurately reflect what goes on in it. The Monty Python reference does get a bit muddled with the new one I feel, but I still think it works.

 **[#] -** I thought the wheel gimmick in the canonical episode was a bit dumb, which is why it is absent. Why have Chris rig it to have everyone fight their fears anyway? Couldn't he just assign everyone who they'd be fighting straight away?

Adam Conover breaks through the window in ewisko's dorm, startling him and his roommate, "ACTUALLY, it was most likely used in order to have Mal fight with Izzy so that Zoey and Duncan could overhear her talking to Ma-"

His roommate quickly tossed ewisko a roll of duck-tape, which he promptly put over Adam's mouth.

"Uhhh, sorry about that. He just kinda comes in when I write an inconsistency in my stories." ewisko chuckled nervously. His roommate shrugged his shoulders as ewisko went back to typing. Adam was now distracting himself by going through one of ewisko's textbooks, noting the errors with his now muffled mouth..

 **[$]** \- Duncan doesn't have his bad-boy image subplot in this scenario, so I made him fight his phobia from season one.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I fear the ending might be a bit too sappy, but hopefully you all enjoy it! I didn't know quite how else to end it, haha.

Now on that finale. Yes Gwen and Heather were both former finalists, but I think this is a fitting end. Total Drama All Stars (if I'm remembering correctly) was supposed to be the last we would ever see of the first two generations of characters. Having Gwen and Heather developing a friendly rival and settle their conflict I think is a good way to end things. Plus I desperately wanted to change Gwen's character from her All Stars counterpart, which I hate.

Seriously, All Stars Gwen is probably the worst Total Drama character ever for me.

I tried to treat the two as parallels as well. Heather had fixed things with Alejandro while winning the money that she was robbed from in Total Drama World Tour while Gwen fixed thing with Duncan while winning after losing to Owen by the scent of brownies.

Though after editing, I do feel a bit mixed about this chapter. I do feel a bit shaky about everything after Lightning's elimination. I'm well aware how bloated the Obsta-Kill Course is, but I feel like I needed that detail in order to better setup Gwen/Heather's dynamic for the finale. But I'm torn because I can never decide if I need to cut detail to make this a more manageable read or lean into my sometimes overly detailed style. Even if I would choose the latter, it does seem a bit wordy.

Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed! The reason I don't really like to do any scenario's post season three is because of the smaller contestant/episode pool to choose scenarios from, so it's harder to work with. Next up will probably be a more popular request: What if Harold didn't rig the votes in TDI/What if Courtney wasn't eliminated by Harold.

But I'm going to shelve that until I get a more consist schedule with Noah's Gambit, and probably edit some earlier chapters of this story to fix grammatical errors and keep things more succinct.

Speaking of which I'm going to make a poll on profile to ask you all something: Do you like these long chapters or do you prefer them to be more short and too the point like Knifez's _What If?_ series? On one hand I think the longer style distinguishes myself from the pack (maybe?) but also I have the fear that writing these things in a summarized format doesn't make sense if they're going to be over 10,000 words anyway. Please check it out if you can so I can get feedback!

As always, thanks for reading and have a great day! :D

-ewisko


	8. What if Izzy and Owen never broke up?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama, lol

 **Noah's Gambit Note:** Welcome to a very special chapter of Total Drama Divergence! If all goes according to plan, this should be released at the same time as the second chapter of "Noah's Gambit." The premise of it is similar to a chapter that could be in this story: What if Noah saw Duncan and Gwen's kiss instead of Tyler? The answer is he uses this information to blackmail Duncan into voting with him in order to oust Alejandro. The story goes on from there, eventually becoming Noah/Gwen. I have rewritten the plot of Noah's Gambit more times than I can remember, because I want this to be the best work of Fanfiction I have ever done up to this point. I want this to be on the level of "It's Not Easy It's Ezzy" or "Unbreakable Red Silken Thread" or "Total Shuffled Island" or "Total Drama Chaos" or "Candy For Your Thoughts" or "Change of Plans" or "Codette World Tour" and I can go on and on. If you like my work with these anthology stories, it would mean the world to me if you would checkout Noah's Gambit :D

 **Authors Notes:** Now onto this scenario. I've about three-fourths of this story about six months ago, and finished it while working on Noah's Gambit when I got an idea to release the new chapters of each story in conjunction in order to advertise Noah's Gambit. This was an apt chapter to pick in my view due to its similarities with Noah's Gambit: it's a World Tour scenario and it focuses (in part) on Noah. But to be more specific, this scenario is what would happen if Owen pushed Izzy out of the way in Jamacia. This would result in Izzy never becoming "Brainzilla" and thus they both would never breakup, as well as having Izzy not being eliminated.

Enjoy the read! :D

* * *

 _What if Izzy never hit her head?_

* * *

Owen was screaming his head off, the colour blue surrounding him. Blotches of white clouds zipped past him upward as his stomach was doing summersaults, the terror of falling from who knows high up was keeping the Big Guy from hurling.

For whatever reason, the Jumbo Jet had decided to spiral out of control. Moments prior Owen had affirmed to Noah his intention of breaking up with Izzy, both for his sanity and his groin. Ever since the Amazon challenge, where only Alejandro had come back for Owen when he was lost, he had been having doubts about the relationship **.** He felt hurt that she hadn't come back to look for him, and it occurred to Owen that between Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour that they hadn't seen each other all that much. While Izzy was giving Sierra secrets on the cast, Owen was off doing various fitness commercials to make up his families crushing debt in buying the cheese cellar during season two. They had seen each other again during the Gemmi Awards but either one of them were preoccupied with their other friends and only really had a one on one conversation for the first time when Izzy had switched teams with Sierra back in the Egypt challenge.

And once they reunited things just seemed… different. They had clicked so well during the summer on Wawakankwa and when they both competed at the movie lot in Toronto, but now Izzy seemed to talk a bit faster, or whenever he wanted to talk with her she was messing around with Chef in the cockpit or dragging Tyler along to search for Ezekiel in the cargo hold. He wanted things to be like the old days, but didn't know how, and it kept gnawing away at him. Despite his jovial nature, Owen knew that he wasn't as smart as Noah or handsome as Alejandro. Izzy loved Noah's jokes and Owen could see her swoon at times whenever Alejandro took his shirt off. Did she wish that Owen was more like them? Maybe that was why she hadn't come for him back in the Amazon…

Despite all of that, all those thoughts dissipated from Owen's mind as he was falling through the sky, and how wrong he was for thinking them. He knew Izzy was falling right behind him and the only thing he could think of was her safety. Memories of both of them hanging out throughout the season one and two burned in his mind, and how he didn't want to lose them. Their first kiss back at the horror movie challenge, how she confided into him about her family, and how they would talk for hours and hours on end when they were both eliminated during Total Drama Action. They could work things out, yeah, they could ju-

"Owwwaaaaahhh-" Owen shrieked as he hit his back on the beach. To his shock, he didn't feel a lot of pain! Maybe they weren't as high up as he thought. "I'm okay, hahahaha!" He started to laugh. "I'm okay-YOOOWWWW!"

Owen's relief that he fell off a plane unscathed was cut short as Izzy landed on his groin with her feet. "Urgh, great gobs of chutney, that's smarts!" He winced in pain, holding his crotch.

What came next was a matter of breakneck timing.

Owen could hear Izzy say something but couldn't decipher it as when he opened his eyes he could see the great hulking Jumbo Jet fall towards them. The shadow of the plane contrasted perfectly with Izzy's orange locks of hair and at that one moment everything else seem to fade from Owen's view. The girl he loved was about to get seriously hurt. All those memories hit Owen at once like a giant tidal wave and with a rush of adrenaline that earlier only an empty stomach searching for food could bring him he hopped to his feet and shoved Izzy out of the way.

* * *

 _[POINT OF DIVERGENCE INITIATED]_

 _[IZZY SAVED FROM INJURY]_

* * *

Noah, Owen and Izzy were sitting at picnic benches, near a small opening to the jungle but not so far away that they couldn't still see the beach. They were apt to pick this spot, as it was nearing sunset and the orange orb that was the sun in the sky reflected perfectly with the water causing a magnificent view. The challenge had ended hours ago, with DJ being eliminated, and due to the lack of fuel it seemed as if the teens would be stranded in Jamaica for some time.

"Can you slow down… at least just a tad." Noah warily asked Owen from across the table. He was busy slobbering down a half opened watermelon. "You already cheated death once by being flattened by an airplane. I'd doubt fate would be so kind to you again if you started to choke on a seed or something."

"Ah, nothing can hurt my big O." Izzy smiled sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Immediately the Big Guy put down the watermelon, revealing several bandages around his head. They contrasted rather well with his face which was red with blush after Izzy's kiss.

"You know if I wasn't such a cynic I'd say you look cute together." Noah replied with a rare smirk. "I haven't seen you two like this since when both of you were eliminated in Total Drama Action."

"Beforeeeeee, Owen came back to be a meanie!"

"Hey!"

"Awww, don't worry, Izzy's just teasing. She knows that dastardly Chris put you up to it!"

"Well whatever the case," Noah waved his hand. He hated tangents, "What changed? Things were rocky between you two this morning."

Owen and Izzy both glanced at each other, before the latter spoke, "Izzy admits that's true, but once this one came back from the infirmary, we had one of those good long deep talks!"

"Deep talks?"

"You know, one of those talks where you talk about really serious and personal stuff. Classified info." Izzy replied. "Izzy realized that she wasn't spending enough time with Owen and that she needed to be a bit more careful around him. She didn't really know anything was a problem! But that's cuz she needs to learn to listen better." She pecked Owen on the cheek again. "Which I will, cuz I don't want to lose him."

"Wow," Noah began. "That sounds… remarkable articulate."

"Well, when I was in the infirmary with Gwen she helped me with the words and stuff." Owen answered.

"Really?" Noah wore an incredulous look. "You asked her for her help after everything that happened with Trent last time?"

"Gwen's nice!"

"Probably, but she's not the person I'd get romantic advice from." Noah began to stand up. "I'm off to the bathroom. If Alejandro or Tyler ask for me tell them I don't care."

"Got it, we'll tell them you really really really want to be their friend!" Izzy called back.

Noah rolled his eyes as he left the scene, but inwardly he felt happy. He was truly glad Owen and Izzy had reconciled their difference, and even felt a glimmer of guilt for encouraging Owen to break up with her in the first place.

Glancing back, he could see both of them starting to make out, giggles escaping their breath. Turning back around, he continued walking. Now if he could only find a way to get rid of Alejandro…

* * *

 _[BREAKUP AVERTED]_

 _[CONTINUING NARRATIVE FROM POINT OF DIVERGENCE]_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Tyler_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Sierra_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ_

* * *

 **12 – I See London…**

After a few days stranded on Jamaica, the Aftermath show managed to pull through and raise enough money for the plane to takeoff again bound for London. Unfortunately, Chris failed to get permission to land which resulted in the teens having to parachute down to The Swinging City.

Once they all landed, Chris shooed the contestants onto a double-decker bus where he began to explain the night challenge. Both teams would compete to find the elusive "Jack The Ripper" while finding clues that would reveal where his lair is and capture him. It was also at this point where Chris pointed out that Alejandro has been already caught by the killer, but only Heather seemed to care at this.

The bus dropped of the teens at the tower of London where Chris explained that they needed to strip one of the guards outside to find their first clue. While the rest of the guys on Team Chris were wary, Izzy quickly searched the guard and found the clue, catapulting them to first. The Amazons quarreled amongst themselves over who would do the deed. Eventually Gwen was forced to, but at this point they looked to be way behind.

The clue led Team Chris up a towering spire to a medieval torture rack where Chef explained they had to put someone and stretch them until the clue appeared. Tyler volunteered, surprisingly, and was put on the rack where Izzy had a bit too much fun playing torturer. While this was going on, Noah remarked about how distrustful he was towards Alejandro, reminding him of Heather. Izzy seemed to agree with him, liking him to Justin, while Owen tried to defend the Spaniard. Sooner or later the clue popped out of the contraption and Izzy, Owen and Noah rushed onto the dining hall, forgetting someone in particular.

Once the Amazons finally reached the spire themselves, they found Tyler still on the torture rack, forgotten by the other trio. After letting him go, Tyler sped off to find his team, but a few seconds out the door was nabbed by the Ripper. It was at this point that the Amazons realized Sierra and Cody were gone, where they were promptly kidnapped by the Ripper near the stairs as well. Courtney and Gwen put Heather on the rack and after a while got another clue which led them to dash to the dining hall.

Izzy's zaniness allowed both Owen and Noah to fail to realize they had left Tyler way back, and they further got distracted when Izzy darted away from them because she "smelt something killerly." Owen rushed after her, dragging an irritated Noah along far away from the dining hall to a certain Whitechapel pub. Once inside Noah lamented that they probably lost the challenge due to the diversion, with Owen remarking that they probably should fill their bag with hamburgers. Izzy, watching the band play inside saw someone they could prove to be a bit more interesting than hamburgers.

Once the remaining Amazons got to the dining hall, Heather volunteered to stand watch outside. Once Gwen and Courtney went in, she was nabbed by the killer. After finding the last clue, the two girls seemed stumped on where to go next. Gwen thought it to be somewhere in Whitechapel, until they saw Owen, Noah and Izzy return from the window with someone in their bag. Distraught and thinking they had already lost they decided to return to the Doubledecker bus they began at only to find that the Ripper was there waiting for him. In an un-climactic end, Courtney quickly disposed of him with her classic high adrenaline and they all returned to the plane.

Back up in the air, all the teens, both captured and not, with Chris gathered in First Class to show what they found. Alejandro remarked menacingly that he watched the whole challenge on the plane and that Noah referred to him as an "eel dipped in grease." Gwen and Courtney revealed that they had successfully captured the Ripper, who turned out to be Ezekiel. Chris explained that he struck a deal with the homeschooled kid that if he succeeded in escaping captured he returned to the game, but since he hadn't, Chef promptly threw him off the plane. Or did he?

Next, the non-captured members of Team Chris that they who they captured was none other than Duncan. He quickly tried to get off the plane, but Chris stopped him, ordering that he'd have to compete. In a change of course, he declared Team Chris the victors in nabbing the delinquent as well as placing him on Team Amazon as a consolation prize. Most were happy, but Owen gulped as he saw Noah and Alejandro continue to glare at each other.

As elimination was nigh, Heather started to sweat. Knowing Cody voted for Sierra every time, she voted for her too as a last ditch effort, praying for a miracle. However, none came, and the combined votes of the rest sent the Queen Bee packing. Alejandro watched from the shadows as Heather parachuted to the ground below, a solemn expression on his face.

As Gwen was making a confessional, Duncan stumbled in. After a few moments of awkward small talk, emotion overcame them and the two took part in a passionate kiss. Tyler was also shown looking in, white as a ghost, before Chris signed off the episode.

* * *

 _Sierra: 2 (Cody, Heather)_

 _Heather: 4 (Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra)_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra_

 _Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather_

* * *

 **13 – Greece's Pieces**

The flight to Greece was abound with tension. Noah privately spoken with Izzy and a reluctant Owen to get them to agree in ousting Alejandro the next time they lost. Knowing he had a numbers advantage on his side, the bookworm kept prodding and taunting the Spaniard over Heather's elimination. Alejandro feigned confidence, but was privately heartbroken at the loss of Heather and his status in the game. Luckily he had gotten Tyler on his side, but noticed the jock was acting ever more skittish whenever Duncan was brought up. He vowed to get to the bottom of it.

On the Amazons side, Gwen was an emotional train wreck that she had to put on a mask of happiness over. Courtney was attached to Duncan by the hip ever since he returned, and the two hadn't gotten a chance to talk alone privately after their kiss. The delinquent on his part was pretending nothing was wrong, but everyone but Courtney could tell something was up. Cody wanted to ask Gwen what was the matter, but every time he tried Sierra got in the way.

Once they landed in Greece, Chris informed the two teams that they would be doing a series of Olympic style events for today's challenge. First of which was to find a golden medallion worn by a bear dressed as a boar through a series of columns. The host also ordered Duncan that he needed to sing throughout the entire episode, or get whipped by a towel by Chef. Gwen and Izzy volunteered, and the others went off with Chris as the two girls set out despite a worried Cody and Duncan looking off at the goths direction. **[ ]**

Next, Chris took the rest to a wrestling ring where he says it will be a two on two match to see who would get the next gold. Courtney got Duncan to volunteer with her as did Owen with Alejandro as Tyler looked petrified at the mere prospect of fighting the delinquent. Courtney quickly disposed of Owen but Alejandro manages to get the upper hand over Duncan by asking him "What's wrong with Tyler?" This stunned the delinquent which allowed the Latino to pin him, setting the score to 1-1 as well as confirming to Alejandro that something indeed fishy was going on between the punk and the jock.

Back at the boar, Izzy met up with Gwen and thanked her for helping out Owen back in Jamaica. Gwen tried to hide her sadness from her, but Izzy picked up something was up, telling her to spill the beans. Gwen, overcome with guilt admitted to the crazy girl what happened with Duncan. Izzy reassured her that while that wasn't the best thing to do that she wasn't a bad person and calling Courtney a "meanie." Before they could speak any further though the bear appears, which Izzy managing to grab the medallion and the two head back to Chris and the others, setting the score to 2-1 in Team Chris's favor.

They eventually reached a series of hurdle with Chris instructing the two teams that a relay race would be done to decide who would get the next medallion. Tyler and Sierra volunteered and they set off. Despite the jocks effort, his face hit the ground over every hurdle allowing Sierra to win, evening up the score to 2-2.

In the final tiebreaker challenge, Chris forced both Cody and Noah, the two who have yet competed, to change into half-naked Spartan battle costumes with wings and race to fly upwards to get the final medallion. Alejandro, knowing it would be a close race between Noah and Cody and that he would most likely be kicked off if they lost went up to Duncan and asked in full view what was between him and Tyler.

Duncan's eyes grew wide and he tried to resist, but Alejandro was persistent and soon the delinquent could take it no more, spilling everything, about how he and Gwen kissed on the plane and how Tyler had saw everything. Immediately Courtney was thrown into a raging fit as Chris begun the challenge. She quickly knocked out Duncan with a punch and begun to scream at Gwen. Cody, distraught at everything, tried to come to Gwen's defense from Courtney's barrage, forgetting his role in the challenge while Noah started soaring upward, seizing his opportunity in the chaos. Eventually the ruckus ceased when the bookworm grabbed the medallion and Team Chris was declared the winners, sending the Amazons to elimination for the second time in a row.

At the Drop of Shame, it looked like Duncan would be eliminated, before Chris reneged, saying that he wouldn't dare let the delinquent leave now that the drama was heating up.

* * *

 _Courtney: 2 (Duncan, Gwen) *NULL*_

 _Duncan: 3 (Cody, Courtney, Sierra) *NULL*_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Sierra_

 _Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather_

* * *

 **14 – The Ex Files**

Team Amazon was in a state of disarray after Greece, per Alejandro's plan. Courtney, Sierra and even Cody had their sights on Duncan to eliminate. Though the latter was torn as the former two were too anti-Gwen for his liking. Duncan and Gwen still couldn't have a chance to talk one on one with Courtney being around, and it looked like the team would prove to be highly dysfunctional to the merge.

Alejandro breathed a sigh of relief over this. Knowing that he would be eliminated by the trio of Izzy, Noah and Owen he was glad that there was enough discord on the Amazons so his team could hopefully keep winning until the merge. To further his chances, he encouraged Courtney to flirt with Tyler in order to distract her. Noah saw through this and was annoyed, but wasn't about to start throwing challenges just to get rid of Alejandro. He hated economy class and instructed both Owen and Izzy to keep doing their best in challenges so they can hopefully eliminate the Spaniard during the merge. He also begun to act more arrogant being in the majority alliance, and he brushed aside Izzy's warnings of himself turning into a "meanie" akin to Alejandro. Tyler was also growing ever closer to Alejandro and began to develop an intense dislike towards the bookworm, as well as towards Duncan for cheating.

After yet another plane crash, Chris instructed the teens that they had landed in Nevada where they were tasked to break into Area 51 to retrieve an alien artifact. First team to come back to the plane would win immunity. Duncan and Courtney argued the whole way, as Gwen kept her head down. Cody felt bad for her, but every time he tried to console her, Sierra would push him away, angering the tech geek.

This allowed Team Chris to reach Area 51 way before the others and split up per their respective alliances to find an artifact. Owen almost got captured during this, but did not as he listened to Noah's instructions to be careful.

Eventually the Amazons got an artifact as well where Sierra dragged Cody off with her and Courtney to find an artifact, leaving Gwen with Duncan. Both were awkward at first, but vowed they would continue where that kiss left off and start a relationship, despite Courtney. Duncan also said he would volunteer himself for elimination if Gwen ever got voted off, saying that he hated that he was back in the game still and the duo went on to search.

However, they had gotten there far too late as Izzy had found an alien necklace and Team Chris made it back to the plane while the Amazons were not even ten minutes into their search. Chris lamented how boring the episode was and silently hoped that the elimination would prove shocking enough to salvage an otherwise dull episode.

Duncan and Gwen had privately gone to Cody and both asked him to vote for Courtney with them. However, the plan fizzled out with tech geek asking them both to please vote for Sierra with him instead, which angered Duncan. Both teens eventually were in a shouting match when Chris called them for elimination, and by then the outcome was secure.

Chris mused giving Duncan immunity again, but after a few strongly worded threats from Courtney and her legal team allowed Chef to push him off the plane, yet not before he shared one last kiss with Gwen. Cody hung his head as he saw Gwen's saddened face when the delinquent left amid Courtney and Sierra's cheers.

* * *

 _Courtney: 2 (Duncan, Gwen)_

 _Duncan: 3 (Cody, Courtney, Sierra)_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

 _Team Chris: Alejandro, Izzy, Owen, Noah, Tyler_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Duncan,_

* * *

 **16 – Picnic at Falling Jock [#]**

Shortly after Duncan's elimination, Cody apologized to Gwen at not voting for Courtney with them despite knowing how much she cared for the punk. The Goth said there was no worries, as she could hardly be justified in being mad at the geek due to everything she had done recently. Both shook hands and formed a pact to oust Courtney the first chance they got. Courtney herself was planning to lose the next challenge in order to vote out Gwen.

Back at Team Chris, Owen was feeling quite a bit sad over what happened with Gwen and wanted to cheer her up. Izzy suggested to him and Noah that they should throw the next challenge to give Gwen a better shot at the game and so they could get rid of that "dastardly Spaniard" but Noah put his foot down. While he hated Alejandro, he hated economy even more and wouldn't dare try to throw a challenge just to get rid of him. Izzy, not liking to be talked down to, pouted and walked away and Owen sighed as his girlfriend and best friend appeared to be in at odds. Alejandro kept Tyler close to his side while vowing to continue to win challenges to save his skin.

Once the plane touched down in Australia, Chris assigned them to ride on emus for a two-day trek to find Mount Hanging Rock.

Izzy was still mad at Noah for shooting her idea down while the bookworm seemed not to back down, leaving Owen to try to keep the peace. Alejandro started to flirt with Courtney to throw her off her game while Cody and Gwen tried to ride together despite interference from Sierra.

Due to Courtney riding at a snail's pace Team Chris made it up the mountain first, earning themselves an advantage with electric sheers. They would use them, Chris explained, to bungee jump down the cliff to try to bring back up sheep. Whichever team could find their team logo on their sheep would be victorious. After several attempts with no success, it was Tyler's turn, where the jock remarked how he'd win this for sure. Noah chuckled darkly that this was as likely as Lindsay remembering his name once the game ended. This was apparently the last straw for Tyler who exploded at Noah at how mean he was, both to him and to Alejandro. In his haste and anger he jumped but neglected to tie himself to the bungee cord, causing him to crash to the ground, putting him out of commission for the challenge. Izzy shot Noah a deep glare as they tried to get Tyler to safety, and Alejandro began to smirk as he saw cracks beginning to form.

Eventually the Amazons caught up and began their part of the challenge, and things turned into an even heat. Courtney kept trying to slow their team down, but Cody and Gwen saw through her efforts and tried to power through regardless. Chris apparently noticed this too, and remembering how one sided the last challenge was, gave a terse warning to Courtney: if she kept trying to lose on purpose she'd be eliminated on the spot. After that, the grumbling C.I.T began to try in earnest and she grimaced when she nabbed the sheep with their team's logo, ending Team Amazons losing streak.

Alejandro begun to sweat, but realizing how hurt Tyler was concocted a plan. He went to his opposing trio and told them that the jock was in no position to compete anymore and should be voted off for his own health and safety. Izzy and Owen immediately agreed, with Noah begrudgingly so resulting in a loopy Tyler being sent off the plane.

* * *

 _Noah: 1 (Tyler)_

 _Tyler: 4 (Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

 _Elimination Order: Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Heather, Duncan, Tyler_

* * *

 **17 – Sweden Sour**

Things turned around massively in Alejandro's favor since the Australia challenge. Izzy was angry at Noah due to his behavior for the past couple of challenges, while the bookworm denied that he did anything wrong. The Amazons were more or less the same with the dueling factions of Gwen and Cody vs. Courtney and Sierra. The C.I.T decided to back off trying to throw challenges, partly due to Chris's threat the challenge prior but more so due to the fact if they lose it would most likely result in a 2-2 split between Gwen and herself.

The challenge in Sweden seemed simple enough: build a boat and sail to try to reach the flag first or try to sink the opposing team. Izzy used one of Sierra's hair ties to make part of her hair look like a beard, donning the persona of the "Orange Marauder." Alejandro suggested Izzy be captain, no doubt trying to get on her good side, and Owen pleaded with Noah to let this happen. The bookworm begrudgingly agreed while Sierra declared that Cody would be captain for the Amazons.

The two teams managed to make their boats at the same rate and it became an even heat for the flag. However, in a last ditch effort Owen fired himself out of the canon, decimating the Amazons boat which allowed Team Chris to take the win.

For elimination Courtney and Gwen prepared to face off in a tie, before Chris pulled the rug from under them by revealing it was just a reward challenge.

* * *

 _Courtney: 2 (Cody, Gwen)_

 _Gwen: 2 (Courtney, Sierra)_

 _Team Chris is Really Really Really Really Hot: Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen_

 _Team Amazon: Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra_

* * *

 **19 – Niagara Brawls**

After a brief scare of death by waterfall, Chris led the teens to the American side of Niagara Falls in a ballroom. The host then announced he was bringing someone back to the game, and after a few moments of keeping things in suspense revealed it to be none other than Heather, who had apparently won the second chance challenge on the Aftermath show.

Most groaned, save for Alejandro, who managed to hide his elation with a cocky smirk.

That's when Chris announced the merge: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Owen and Sierra reached the homestretch.

Alejandro quickly went over to Courtney and wooed her, promising the C.I.T he'd align with her and aid in getting rid of that "adulterer."

The host then explained that this would be a wedding themed challenge, with everyone working in pairs. Noah was about to question how that would work given the odd number, but before he could Chris had Chef shove him and all the males into a giant slot machine, tasking the girls to try their hand at lady luck for their grooms.

Heather landed on Alejandro

Sierra nabbed Cody

Gwen got Noah

Izzy was granted Owen

Courtney was stuck with a live bear. She threw a death glare at a cheeky Chris, who informed her unless she wanted to carry the animal across the aisle she was already out.

For the first challenge, it was a simple blindfolded challenge where each groom would instruct the bride to a dress, dodging various obstacles. All past it rather easily, save for Cody who barely even tried. However, Sierra's adrenaline allowed her nab the dress at the last second, much to the geeks chagrin.

Chris then took the teens to the falls itself, where they'd have to cross a tightrope over towards the Canadian side of Niagara Falls. The first one who did so would win, and the order would be determined by who finished the previous challenge first, which was Izzy and Owen.

Once everyone started across the falls, deal making began. The Queen Bee told Alejandro how much of a problem he was in due to Noah's alliance gunning for him and offered to help: for a price. The Spaniard agreed and Heather told him her plan amid the roaring water.

Gwen and Noah (She had to carry him), were some long ways behind. The bookworm, thinking that Owen and Izzy would fall soon up ahead allowing Alejandro and Heather to win invincibility told Gwen that he would get Owen and Izzy to vote for Courtney this time around if she and Cody would vote for Alejandro the next chance they got. Gwen, bewildered by the proposal, accepted and hoped that finally she could take down Courtney.

In the end it was a not really climactic as Owen and Izzy made it to the other side with ease, earning them both invincibility. Noah cursed silently to himself that he had made a deal in such haste.

Back at the plane before elimination, Noah was about to go off and tell Izzy and Owen to vote for Courtney when Heather cornered him. She told him that she'd vote for Alejandro with them, as he knew he was a major threat and that if she voted with Noah's crew he'd have to go home as Gwen and Cody wouldn't dare team up with Courtney, Sierra or Alejandro. Noah was skeptical, but the opportunity was too great to pass up and he agreed, and went back to instruct Izzy and Owen to vote for the Spaniard. Izzy initially balked, tired of Noah telling her what to do, but after Owen encouragement eventually relented.

At elimination, everyone gasped when Gwen was ordered to take the drop of shame. For once, Noah was speechless as Cody glared at him while Heather and Alejandro smirked.

* * *

 _Votes:_

 _Courtney: 2 (Cody, Gwen)_

 _Alejandro: 3 (Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

 _Gwen: 4 (Alejandro, Courtney, Heather, Sierra)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen_

 _Final Eight: Alejandro, Cody, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sierra_

* * *

 **20 – Chinese Fake-Out**

Things were in shambles for Noah following Gwen's elimination. Cody was downright furious with him that he apparently double crossed him and Gwen. Izzy was also rather miffed saying that he went "wacko crazy with power" and said she wouldn't be aligning with him anymore. Owen, not wanting to leave his friend, but not wanting to upset his girlfriend, lumbered away with Izzy. Noah was still speechless that his arrogance was to the point where he would trust _Heather's word_ and kept his head down. Sierra and Courtney were both ecstatic Gwen was gone while Alejandro and Heather were busy in first class planning their next move. The Queen Bee was getting ever more annoyed at the Spaniard using his charms to get Courtney on their side.

After Chef landed the plane in China, Chris tasked the Final Eight to race across the great wall of china with various equipment before the gong sounded.

All made it through in time, save for Heather and Courtney who sabotaged each other while traveling with Alejandro and Owen who was too tired to keep up with Izzy. Alejandro also tried to keep pace with Cody and Sierra, trying to have them join up to oust Noah, but Courtney kept complaining about Gwen, which only changed Cody's ire from the bookworm to the C.I.T.

Next Chris brought the remaining cast to a restaurant where each had to try authentic Chinese cuisine. Whoever could last the longest would gain immunity. Owen was salivating at the food, disappointed he failed to make the cut to participate, while everyone else balked, but Alejandro seemed to have a trick up his sleeve.

After a few rounds Cody and Noah dropped out and it was an even heat between Alejandro, Sierra and Izzy. Eventually Heather sprang up and accused Alejandro of cheating with Courtney, which resulted in Chris making him switch seats with Izzy, _away from_ Courtney. Immediately after he barfed. Izzy and Sierra were in a spirit of friendly competition but in the end it was the fan girl who was victorious.

Elimination was upon them.

Noah, seemingly resigned to defeat, kept to himself, yet not before telling Owen not to worry about him before the time comes. Owen, not knowing what to do, ran to Izzy and got her to agree to vote for Heather in order to try to save Noah, thinking that Cody would vote for The Queen Bee as well due to her rivalry with Gwen. However, Cody was starting to get angry at Courtney over everything she had done to Gwen and decided to vote for her, roping in Sierra as well. Heather spoke to Alejandro privately and demanded they get rid of Courtney. The Spaniard deduced her asking this due to jealousy and smirked, going along with it. Moments before the ceremony, Noah was about to make his vote for Alejandro before Owen ran up and told him to switch his vote to Heather. Confused, he did so anyway.

As Chris read the votes, he said that it had been a 4-4 split between Courtney and Heather. Both girls prepared themselves for a tiebreaker, before Chris announced that due to the network hounding him over the budget both girls would be taking the plunge. Heather and Courtney were stunned and Alejandro's heart seemed to sink. Before they both took the drop Alejandro ran up to Heather and admitted his love for her, vowing to win in her honor. The Queen Bee's heart was touched, but before they could kiss Chris shoved her and Courtney out of the plane.

* * *

 _Courtney: 4 (Alejandro, Cody, Heather, Sierra)_

 _Heather: 4 (Courtney, Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather,_

 _Final Six: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Sierra_

* * *

 **21 – African Lying Safari**

During their flight to Africa, Alejandro had tried to sway Cody more to his side, helping him escape from Sierra whenever he wanted time alone. He broached the prospect of helping him eliminate Noah, which Cody agreed to. He was still holding resentment over Noah betraying Gwen, and said he would get Sierra to vote with them.

Noah was starting to feel a bit guilty over his arrogance getting the better of him, but was still a bit too prideful to apologize to Izzy. The redhead girl was still angry at Noah, but with Owen being their it made her at least be civil. Being in economy Alejandro noticed this, and made a quick mental note of a contingency plan before the plane eventually landed.

Once the Final Six disembarked, Chris instructed them the first part of the challenge. They would be using plums to crack gourds which will award them trancballs based on who finishes first. Alejandro and Izzy got six trancballs and a slingshot while Sierra and Owen got three trancballs. Noah and Cody received squat. After they had received their surprise Chris revealed that a now feral Ezekiel was still on the plane from London. Releasing him, he tasked the six to try to catch him for immunity.

Alejandro mostly stuck with Cody and Sierra, and the two males made their pitch to oust Noah to the fan girl. Though Sierra, using her wealth of knowledge from Total Drama suggested voting for Owen as it was the combining glue that kept Izzy and Noah together. Alejandro pounced at this, but Cody was skeptical; he liked Owen. Though after a promise from Alejandro that they would get rid of Sierra if he went along, the tech geek agreed.

Noah and Izzy both tried to head out on their own, but Owen tried to keep the group together, desperately hoping for them to reconcile their differences. Eventually the trio found Ezekiel, who immediately pounced on Owen. Izzy in her haste had dropped all her trancballs but one on herself, paralyzing her. Alejandro, Cody and Sierra, hearing the commotion raced to the scene where Alejandro with his superior aim sedated and subdued the boy rather easily, earning himself invincibility.

Chris hurried everyone back on the plane and tasked the teens to vote on who to eliminate. Alejandro, Cody and Sierra all stuck to their plan and agreed to vote for Owen while the other three elected to vote for Cody, thinking he would be easier to beat in a tie. Owen seemed fearful for his buddy's status as well as his and Izzy's still icy demeanor to each other.

Chris announced another tie: 3-3 between Owen and Cody. Noah and Izzy were shocked as they suspected it would be the bookworm who would be up for the tie while Owen and Cody were afraid they would both be eliminated like Courtney and Heather were last time. They were both hit with relief when it would be a tiebreaker. Chef brought two small Zebras and tasked both Cody and Owen to feed them both with leaves using only their mouths. Whoever did so first would be the winner. **[#]**

It was close, but Cody managed to edge things out, leaving the big guy for the drop. He wished them both good luck on the game before making his exit.

Alejandro elected to take Cody up to first class with him, leaving a distraught Sierra in economy with Noah and Izzy.

* * *

 _Cody: 3 (Izzy, Noah, Owen)_

 _Owen: 3 (Alejandro, Cody, Sierra)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen._

 _Final Five: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah, Sierra_

* * *

 **22 – Rapa Phooey**

Up in First Class, Alejandro had a problem. He had promised Cody they would gun for Sierra for the next vote, but knew it'd be next to impossible if only he and the tech geek voted for her. Cody was feeling a bit uneasy on ousting Owen but knew things were coming down to the wire and was anxious to finally rid himself of his stalker.

Izzy, hurt that Owen was gone, took her anger out on Noah and was blanking him, despite the bookworms' attempts to finally try to make peace. Sierra apologized to Izzy for getting rid of Owen, but the redhead was quick to forgive her, remembering their friendship from before the season even started **.** She knew it was still just a game, after all, and the redhead decided to try to convince the stalker about Alejandro's nefarious motives.

Soon the cast landed on Easter Island, where Chris instructed them to gather eggs from within a series of face statues from each eliminated contestant and make it through the cave first.

Alejandro and Cody mostly stuck together while Izzy and Sierra did the same, leaving Noah on his own. The Arch-Villain struggled to come up with a way to try to convince Cody to not gun for Sierra and instead try to target Izzy or Noah while the redhead herself seemed to be successful in revealing Alejandro's true nature to Sierra.

In the end the order who made it through the tunnel was: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Sierra. Noah struggled to carry the eggs by himself tripped over himself. He eventually emerged through the cave covered in yoke, but without any eggs couldn't compete in the second challenge, which would be trying to climb to a mother condor next to put back her "eggs" (Chef assured them they weren't real condor eggs, which explained the yellow gook on Noah, much to Chris's chagrin.)

Despite Alejandro gaining an umpire mask as a reward for arriving first, Izzy was victorious through her ability to speak fluent bird, and won immunity.

Back in the air, Alejandro decided against convincing Cody to not vote for Sierra and took the stalker aside himself to launch a gambit. He told Sierra that while everything that Izzy told her was true, Cody would be _very sad_ if his new friend was eliminated and would never forgive her. The Arch-Villain also said that they he and Cody would be voting for Izzy, and to suggest to do the same. Sierra, believing this, decided she couldn't go against Cody by voting for Alejandro or to vote for her friend and decided to vote for herself.

In a shock, she was narrowly voted off, with Cody feeling a pang of guilt as she took the drop. Izzy, sad that her old friend was gone took a surprised Noah up to First Class with her, leaving Alejandro and Cody in economy.

* * *

 _Alejandro: 2 (Izzy, Noah)_

 _Sierra: 3 (Alejandro, Cody, Sierra)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra_

 _Final Four: Alejandro, Cody, Izzy, Noah_

* * *

 **23 – Awwwwww, Drumheller**

Alejandro, fearful that he would lose Cody's loyalty, hatched a sinister plot to permanently seal the tech geeks trust with him. Sneaking into Chris's quarters, he used a computer to forge a photo of Noah and Izzy sharing a kiss. Showing it to Cody, he feigned sadness at how Izzy "betrayed" Owen with his best friend no less. In just that moment, the tech geek's uneasiness towards getting rid of Sierra vanished and in its place was fiery vindication that he was right all along.

Back in First Class, Izzy finally accepted Noah's apology and both made a pact to try to sway Cody to their side so they could finally dump Alejandro.

The Final Four landed in Drumheller for the dinosaur designing contest where the contest was on. Izzy and Noah both tried to talk to Cody but he was completely blanking them, much to their confusion.

After the designing portion finished, Chris threw in a twist: they themselves would be voting for the best design, using a lie detector chair to boot.

Alejandro created the Allosaurus, which he made sure to point out was an actual dinosaur.

Izzy constructed Big-Ozilla, which resembled Owen when he was wearing the monster suit during the Japan challenge.

Cody made the Codiodon. Noah was quick to point out he was using fossilized poop, as his patience was wearing thin with the tech geek not talking to him.

Finally, Noah unveiled his Muscletops, which was a more humanoid looking dragon that had an uncanny resemblance to Eva.

Noah tried to vote for Izzy's, but was zapped. He grudgingly admitted he was impressed that Alejandro managed to build an actual dinosaur. Izzy voted for the Muscletops, loving that it looked like their friend while Alejandro and Cody after a few zaps had to admit that Noah's was also their favorite.

For the next challenge, which would be digging out oil drums, Chris awarded Noah a jackhammer, Alejandro a pickaxe, and gave Izzy and Cody squat.

Noah, despite him getting frustrated over Cody's stubbornness, knew he was far too weak to operate the jackhammer and gave it to Izzy so she could try to win invincibility against Alejandro while he talked to the tech geek. After hours of pointless arguing, Cody finally relented and showed Noah the photo Alejandro gave him. At his breaking point, Noah told Cody that he was a lost cause for believing in what was so obviously an edited photograph and stormed off. Perplexed, Cody took another long look at the photo again. He narrowed his eyes.

In the end Izzy, bested Alejandro with Noah's post digger and arrived first with her oil drum, earning herself invincibility. The Arch-Villain was annoyed, but knew he had Cody's trust and was confident in a tiebreaker.

That confidence was soon shattered into a thousand pieces when Chris announced his elimination at the bonfire ceremony. Izzy and even Noah cheered at this, while Cody wore an incredible poker face. But in a twist of fate, the crazy girl brought out firecrackers from the plane in order to celebrate, ignoring everyone's warnings about how close the sparks were to the oil, and the plane erupted in a massive explosion.

A now bald Izzy was disqualified by an incensed Chris on the spot, who brought Alejandro back into the game much to his relief.

* * *

 _Alejandro: 3 (Cody, Izzy, Noah) *NULL*_

 _Noah: 1 (Alejandro) *NULL*_

 _Izzy: 1 (Chris)_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra, Izzy_

 _Final Three: Alejandro, Cody, Noah_

* * *

 **25 – Planes, Trains and Drama Brother Fame**

The next morning, after Izzy was made a makeshift wheel chair, Chris announced that the penultimate challenge would be a cross country race to speedboats in Tijuanna Mexico to race to Hawaii. He gave them a five-minute reprieve before the race would begin.

During this time, Izzy tried to get Noah and Cody to agree to work together to takedown Alejandro. Surprisingly, Cody rebuffed them. While he apologized to Izzy for believing she would cheat on Owen, he also explained that while Noah did make him realize Alejandro was using him that he still wanted to beat the bookworm for betraying Gwen. If they were to work together, Noah needed to apologize.

Frustration from yesterday towards the tech geek still fresh in his mind, Noah just laughed in his face, telling Cody to beat it. It looked like it would be a three-way race.

As Alejandro and Cody took off towards the desert once Chris announced for them to start, Noah instead looked to the plane with Izzy to see if there could be anything of use.

Alejandro arrived to a train station and boarded one for Mexico and quickly was off. Cody lagged behind and just missed the train, but was caught off guard when he met a group of Drama Brothers fangirls. After explaining his situation, the girls and him all crowded into their car and sped off. They contacted the whole Drama Brothers network of fans to help Cody get to Hawaii. One such fan, a rich American teenager named Dakota Milton, offered to use her private jet to get the tech geek to Hawaii. Once he was dropped off by the girls at the Fargo, North Dakota airport, Dakota picked Cody up and they roared to Hawaii at a great pace.

Noah and Izzy managed to build a flying contraption through the redhead's wheelchair and soon the two managed to catch up to Alejandro by air.

It was still a dead heat between Alejandro and Noah once they got to Tijuanna. It was a near virtual tie between them during the multi-hour speed boat race, but soon Hawaii was in sight. In a last ditch effort, an injured Izzy pounced on the Arch-Villain's boat and slowed him down long enough for Noah to get to the finish line. He was pleasantly surprised to get there first, but soon saw that Cody had gotten there way before either of them, well rested and ready to take him on.

Alejandro was devastated coming in third, but being reunited with Heather made the loss a bit better to deal with.

* * *

 _Final Two: Cody and Noah_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra, Izzy, Alejandro_

* * *

 **26 – Hawaiian Punch**

Cody and Noah stared down one another.

Once good acquaintances since Total Drama Island, not speaking to each other during the gap between Total Drama Action and this season led them to be somewhat estranged, only to be replaced by a bitter rivalry.

Chris told the two that they both needed helpers. While Izzy was ecstatic to help Noah, Owen took her place, fearing his girlfriends safety in her injured state. Eva had also stepped up, itching to finally compete again. Sierra quickly volunteered for Cody, as well as Harold.

It was fierce battle. Sierra and Eva did most of the legwork for each finalist as climbing with wooden dummies proved arduous.

Near the final stretch, where both sets of helpers needed to be at the top of the volcano now, Cody and Noah both collapsed from exhaustion. Both on their backs on the rocky path up the volcano, they finally made amends. Noah apologized for betraying Cody and Gwen back in Niagara while Cody admitted that he was wrong for not listening to Noah sooner about Alejandro.

In one final push, one of the boys managed to push their dummy into the volcano in a miraculous underdog victory. The other was hurt by the bitter loss, but was more worried about not getting burned by the erupting volcano.

Either way, Owen and Izzy couldn't be happier. Shortly after the season ended the producers gave the cast an all-expenses paid vacation in Hawaii as an apology for having them almost die by lava, and the two were ecstatic to spend it together.

* * *

 _Winners: Cody/Noah_

 _Elimination Order: Ezekiel, Harold, Bridgette, Leshawna, Lindsay, DJ, Duncan, Tyler, Gwen, Courtney and Heather, Owen, Sierra, Izzy, Alejandro._


End file.
